Everything's Changed
by Kai19
Summary: PG13 for safety's sake! SessKag. Sesshoumaru, lonely and tired of living, runs into one of the few humans he ever respected, but never thought he'd see again. The miko who impressed him 500 years ago, Kagome!
1. You're Alive!

Hey everyone!! I kinda started on this in class. I was kinda bored, so I just started writing. Please let me know what you think!!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Oh yeah, and none of these characters belong to me!! Sucks, huh?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 1 Loneliness  
  
  
  
It's changed.  
  
Everything's changed.  
  
At the time, it seemed to take forever for one year to go by. Now, those centuries seem to have been mere seconds in my life. Sometimes I wonder what death would be like. Would it be the same as falling asleep, or would it be painful?  
  
I begin to wonder if it's really worth it.  
  
500 years ago, I was the most feared demon to exist, other than Naraku and my father. Naraku wasn't a demon, though, so therefore, he does not count. A human-turned-hanyou does not gain recognition in my eyes. Most humans never gain true recognition from me, though. Only a few ever have. And from what I knew, they had all died long ago.  
  
All except one.  
  
Rin, the first human to come to my aid, passed away a long time ago. It was hard to see the girl I considered a daughter grow up and away from me, wed to a human, then die of old age.  
  
My half-brother, who died not at Naraku's hands, but of his own volition due to guilt for the dead miko, traveled with the only other humans I truly respected. A demon exterminator; a cursed monk who turned his curse into a weapon; and HER. The reincarnation of the dead miko. I never cared about their names, just whether or not they posed a threat.  
  
The monk could be stopped with poisonous insects, the exterminator couldn't fight without her boomerang. I thought that by destroying the miko's bow, she would be just as defenseless. That was the second mistake I made with her.  
  
The first had been when I had thought her weak and vulnerable, even with her bow. Yet she caused the Tetsusaiga to revert to its rusty katana form. Then she destroyed my armor. After that, I thought I knew the extent of her abilities, only to learn of her near-destruction of Naraku.  
  
I became wary of her, but still not confident enough in her abilities to fear her.  
  
But in the final battle, she was able to fight without her arrows. The human born with the Shikon No Tama had developed powers strong enough to be compared to those of Midoriko herself.  
  
I watched as she dispelled barriers with a touch. As she, in her rage, summoned all the shards to form a perfect sphere in her hands, weakening Naraku and his minions, and use it as a weapon - a catalyst for her own energy.  
  
I respected her. I feared her.  
  
I was saddened when she disappeared, and assumed she had died.  
  
I never expected to see her again, this one human whose name I had cared enough to learn. This "Kagome" simply was gone, her great power lost to the world which needed it.  
  
I mourned her death as much as, if not more than, my half-brother's, whom I had finally, grudgingly, accepted. And respected.  
  
But I never planned to bump into her in this century. In this decade. In this YEAR. And yet, I DID.  
  
Literally.  
  
I ran into her yesterday, although she didn't stay long enough for a conversation. I saw her face, though, and I felt the power emanating from her aura. This was no mere reincarnation, it was the true girl. Had I any doubts, they were removed the moment she looked at me before her trio of friends dragged her away.  
  
I saw recognition in those eyes.  
  
Kagome is alive in the 21st century.  
  
~~*~~  
  
I thought I was going to pass out. I'm lucky my friends hurried me away, or else I would have. I'd have ended up unconscious in front of one of the most powerful demons to exist.  
  
It had never occurred to me that with a demon's way of aging, he would survive to this era. I don't know why I never thought this. I mean, Shippou's still alive, wasn't he? He, his mate, and their kits still lived, didn't they? And yet, I never really thought to see him again.  
  
He must have covered his markings up with something, and hidden his tail somehow, but it was him. I could never forget those eyes. Cold, dispassionate, amused, and yet bored. But there was a change in those orbs, though. They now held a tinge of sadness, of loneliness in their golden depths. A loneliness I understood all too well.  
  
I suffered from it every day. Surrounded by my friends, sitting at school with Hojou flirting with me, I was hurting. Or, to be more precise, my heart was hurting.  
  
With the promise of Kikyo's assistance against Naraku, Inuyasha promised to return with her to hell. During our last goodbye, he told me that while he loved me, he also loved the Kikyo he once knew, and the woman he knew she could have been. He said I deserved better than half a heart.  
  
I cried then, holding onto Shippou as Sango came to me and held me, letting me sob into her shoulder. Even Miroku comforted me, keeping one hand on his staff, and placing the other on my shoulder. After Kikyo and Inuyasha disappeared, though, he dropped his walls and embraced Sango and I, effectively squeezing the small kitsune between us.  
  
And then, painfully -emotionally, not physically- I was taken away. They faded from my arms, and I was left holding myself in the front courtyard of my home. Shippou told me centuries later how my disappearance had pained Sango and Miroku as well. My surrogate son had raced to my side almost immediately after I reappeared in my time. He said he had been waiting for me, knowing I would be grieving even more without their comfort.  
  
He and his mate live nearby, still. I visit them as often as possible, and sometimes I get visits from them and their kits.  
  
So why was I so surprised to see those familiar gold eyes? Simple. I never expected that the demon lord who seemed to despise humans would choose to live among them. I guess I thought he would fade away like a memory, like a dream when you wake.  
  
But he is as real now as he was then. The bruise on my shoulder, where he had placed his hand to steady me, proves it. That hand which had tightened upon seeing my face. He knows who I am, I know it. He probably still thinks of me as "Inuyasha's wench". But I'm not. I'm not his "wench". I'm not "Kikyo", either.  
  
I am Kagome.  
  
Only Kagome.  
  
And he is only Sesshoumaru.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Well!! Um, I guess tell me if you like it!! I know I should be working on my other 2 fics, but I wanted to get some feedback on this one first. Please review!!! 


	2. The Meeting

Hey everyone!! I'm back!! Man! Sorry that took so long! You know you love me though! Right? Right??? Okay, anyways, here's your next chapter that you've been waiting so patiently for!! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Also! Feel free to stop by my new website... I'm still working on it, but I've got some stuff done to it. I plan on posting all of my fanfics there, and any other people send me (hint, hint). I was so glad I got this website... Everyone needs to thank my buddy Kim for going nuts from all the stress, and handing it over to me! Anyways! On with the fic!  
  
And they're still not mine!  
  
~~~~~  
Ch. 2 The Meeting  
  
Computers are a good thing. They have caused so many problems, yet helped so much. Almost like the Shikon no Tama that my half-brother used to chase down.  
  
I have to shake my head to clear my thoughts. Ever since I saw her, my mind finds some way to return to her. That is why I sit before the machine on my desk. I am searching for her. I know she lives close by, for she was walking with her friends rather than driving.  
  
And so, I check the list of students at the nearby high school, her school uniform making me wonder if she had decided to attend, but also reminding me of when I saw her the second time, in her odd green and white kimono. Then, I had thought it was immodest and odd for a girl to show so much of her legs. Now, I knew that all female students at the nearby school had to wear them. So how did she have one then? Did she somehow see the future, and liked the attire?  
  
My hope that there would only be one or maybe two girls with the name "Kagome" at the school is acknowledged when a screen comes up, picturing a girl in her uniform, a small smile on her face. A face I remember so well. Underneath the picture is a name.  
  
Kagome Higurashi.  
  
I was right. She IS the girl I met 500 years ago! But how is she still alive? She's a human!  
  
My curiosity has been well and truly aroused, and now it joins with my longing to speak with someone who remembered the time so long ago, when the land was still grass and trees, with an occasional village. When things were quiet and calm.  
  
I immediately reach for the phone book kept in the lower left drawer of the oak desk. Opening it to the "H" section, I thumb through the pages until I see it.  
  
Higurashi. Sunset Shrine.  
  
There's a phone number there, but I don't care. The need for a familiar face overrides all other thought. I rip the page from the book and race out of the house, stopping only to grab my keys and wallet. The drive there is so short, I berate myself for not seeing her sooner. But then, It's hard to see the people walking by while you're in phone conferences around the world.  
  
Stopping before the shrine I never paid much attention to, I feel my breath stop in my chest. From my place on the street, it appears to be a place stuck in time, unaffected and unchanged from the harshness of the world around it. Such peace radiates from it as the early morning sun shines over it.  
  
"MOM!!!!!"  
  
So much for the peace, I think, and listen to the voice of a young man and pounding feet speaking to his apparent mother, her voice soothing. Did Kagome have children? I would say no, that it wasn't possible, that she was too young, but... She was here, and yet she was first seen 500 years ago. Perhaps she is a demon who can hide her energy? No. She had too many human qualities. Rounded ears, circular pupils, dull canines and nails that could never be called claws. She was a human. A human miko who had lived for 500 years. And I am curious as to how.  
  
A yelled "goodbye!" was my only warning before a boy came running down the stairs before me, dressed in regular clothing and carrying a large backpack. I watched as he stopped in front of me, staring in awe at my face, claws, and hair, which surprised me. Then he said something I had never expected.  
  
"Why do you look like Inuyasha?" I'm certain that my face actually showed the shock I was desperately trying to hide. Then I reminded myself that the boy was related to Kagome in some way, and that she must have told him about my half-brother.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I can't help but ask. I am naturally curious, and wonder what he knows.  
  
"Yeah, my big brother, Inuyasha. He and my sister were best friends, but then he stopped coming. Sis says he went off with his girlfriend, but- " He finally stopped long enough to breathe, and noticed his watch, crying out in surprise. "Oh, man! I'm gonna be late! Sorry! Gotta go! If you're looking for 'Gome, just go up to the house and knock on the door, she should be up by now!"  
  
And with that, I was left reeling on the sidewalk. Inuyasha used to come here? How is that possible? Perhaps it's a different Inuyasha than the one I knew. Maybe Kagome did mate with the hanyou, and had a child identical to him. If there's anything I've learned in the past couple of days, it's that anything is possible.  
  
With one leap, I found myself standing in a courtyard made up of a few buildings. Focusing on the largest one, which I knew was their home due to the smell radiating from it of different people, I strode up to the door. But now I was nervous to see her again. Wait. I, Sesshoumaru, NERVOUS?  
  
Yes.  
  
Very Nervous.  
  
~~*~~~  
  
I groaned. Damn, I hate mornings. Especially on school days, where I had to go and work hard to make up for all those weeks I had missed while shard-hunting with Inuyasha. It doesn't look good on a college application to miss tons of time in a couple of years, and having barely passing grades. But today was the worst kind of day. It was a teacher conference day, and Souta had agreed to go out with his friends. And so I had to get up at 8:30 in the morning, without any real motivation.  
  
Oh yeah, it was final. Mornings sucked.  
  
After Souta's departure, I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, wishing I could learn someway to block out the voice of my younger brother.  
  
Brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
I sat up straight in bed, my eyes wide, the moment my senses told me a demon was nearby. There was only a few demons I knew who would come to me. And this didn't feel like anyone in Shippou's family. So it could only be one of two people. Kouga, whom I haven't seen, and whom I know doesn't think I'm alive, and... Him.  
  
I leapt from the warm blankets and hurriedly dressed, a hairbrush in one hand and a toothbrush in the other when my mother called me down for a guest. With a final swish of water, and with a final stroke of a brush, I steeled myself for the confrontation of a lifetime. What I saw, though, nearly made me die of embarrassment.  
  
He stood there, as regal, elegant, and proud as ever, those cold eyes watching my mother as she asked questions about why he looked so much like her "daughter's ex-boyfriend."  
  
"Mom!" I knew I was blushing. Hell, my face felt like it was redder than Inuyasha's fire-rat haori that he gave me before leaving with Kikyo. And now, both of the people in the room were staring at me, my mother smiling, blissfully ignorant of the potential danger Sesshoumaru represented. The demon in question, though, nodded to my mother respectfully, and softly asked to speak to me alone. This is so unusual, my brain didn't start working again until I found myself staring directly into those eyes, cool and indifferent in a face surrounded by long, silvery- white hair.  
  
I must have switched my gaze to his hair, because he lifted up a lock of it with his left hand, which I was shocked to realize had completely back. Now my brain was trying to catch up to my eyes. Sesshoumaru's alive. In the 21st century. Dressed in black slacks and a dove gray shirt. With his left arm back. And being polite to humans. (A/N: I read about someone dressing him in this outfit in another story, and couldn't resist... previews of the next chapter to the one who can tell me what story!)  
  
It was just too much to comprehend. I don't know which happened first, whether it was my legs giving out on me, or my eyes closing to welcome back unconsciousness. All I know is that the last thing I saw before the blackness caught me, was the feared demon lord flying towards me, his arms outstretched.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Okay! I know, you all want to kill me now! But keep this in mind... As you may have noticed, I write half the chapter from Sesshou's POV, and the other half in Kagome's. This was 3 pages, handwritten. The next chapter I have for this is 6 pages, handwritten. 3 in Sesshou's, 3 in Gome's. Wish me luck!! Ja ne! 


	3. Memories Resurface

Hey everyone! I JUST got back from a road trip, and it was kinda impossible to update in a car... Sorry for not warning you guys about the delay, but this is how it worked: "Kai, what are you doing tomorrow?" "Um, nothing that I know of." "Wanna go with me to ______?" "Sure!" "Okay, see you tomorrow afternoon!" "Okay!" (went back to cleaning, then packing, then telling family...)  
  
Anyways, here ya go!!! And I still don't own them!! (Just 4 plush dolls, 2 DVD's, 4 videos, 1 pack of cards, and unlimited stickers...)  
  
Also, if you want update notices on ANY of my stories, just email me and tell me which stories, and I'll add you to that list!!  
  
OH!! And CONGRATS to everyone who guessed Full Circle by Shun'u!! Sure, I didn't go into as much detail, but hey... ~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 3 Memories resurface...  
I had expected her to be surprised, but not so much to the point of passing out. When I realized that she was fainting, my body took over and I leapt to catch her before she could hit the ground.  
  
So now I'm standing here, cradling the miko's body in my arms. Her power is still humming around and through her slender frame, causing her body to be slightly warmer than a normal human's, while still slightly cooler than mine.  
  
Her brow furrows as her face expresses worry and perhaps... concern? I sit on the floor, cradling her against me as I try to soothe her fears, telling her her name, and that she's safe at home. Normally, I would not do this, or even know what to say, but Rin had softened me so long ago, and I once or twice witnessed her doing this same thing to one of her children after a nightmare.  
  
When she finally calms, I begin to relax. I can't help but look her over, in hopes of finding the way she survived for so long. Although her mother's questions about Inuyasha confuses me, I simply decide that if she lived this long, her mother living the same length of time should not surprise me. She must have met my half-brother 500 years ago, and not recognize me due to my marking's disappearance.  
  
And yet, I see nothing other than the human who used to follow the hanyou around. The miko who drew the Tetsusaiga when I was unable to touch it, and Inuyasha unable to pull it out of its altar. I know that her miko powers would help her live longer than a normal human would, but not 500 years. And there is no scent of demon blood in her, which only serves to make me even more curious and anxious for her to awaken.  
  
My eyes widen as she moves in my arms, actually pressing slightly closer to me, sighing softly. And while I am used to being surrounded by beautiful women, so many after either my money or my bed, I feel more for this woman than I ever could for them. To me, her power, her strength and determination, her courage and quick mind, her unwavering loyalty, even to those who would hurt her, intrigues me; her face and body captivate me; and I find myself jealous of my idiot half-brother who spent years with this creature, and never understood what he had.  
  
At a soft gasp, I look down at her face, staring into wide blue-gray eyes. Fear begins to emanate from her now-tense body, and I actually feel saddened. Where did the courageous, strong, defiant woman go? I begin to look over her again, making note of each change in her slender form. Her tense muscles, her wide eyes, the increased breathing, the rapid heartbeat I can hear so well... She is terrified. Why?  
  
Then it hits me. She knew me only as Sesshoumaru, the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, not as I am now. She remembers my demon form when I fought her and Inuyasha in my father's tomb to get the Tetsusaiga. The time I used a human arm from Naraku to wield the Fang, and attack her and my brother yet again. When I came after Toutousai, who had decided to use my half-brother as a protector.  
  
And now that I look back on each battle I fought with them, I realize all the times I would silently compliment or scold her for something she did or said.  
  
I complimented her when she argued that Inuyasha should take Tetsusaiga since he could not harm me any other way. She knew I was superior, but she also knew that his wielding the famed sword would bruise my pride. I was shocked when she did what my brother and I could not, drawing the blade from its altar with ease. Also when she sprang up from the poisonous mass she had been engulfed in, yelling at me angrily about my trying to kill her. And I scolded her when she chose for the hanyou to wield my father's fang, and then cowering in fear behind him.  
  
The next time I saw her, she had finally gained her own weapon, a flimsy bow and some arrows. But her bravery was still there. When I was going to strike down my half-brother, her arrow somehow undid Tetsusaiga's transformation. I complimented her on her abilities, on her aim, and her daring, as she demanded I drop the sword or she would fire he next arrow into my heart. Then, she yelled that instead, she would remove my left arm, and the Shikon shard in it. NOW I was interested. She KNEW the arm was human, and allowed me to use Tetsusaiga. She KNEW I had a shard in that same arm. Somehow, she KNEW.  
  
Her loyalty shocked me, though. She refused to leave the idiot's side until he forced her to, in order to help their fallen teammate that I had poisoned. And even then, she fired arrows at me, managing to break my armor. I finally had to pay attention to her, then, or risk falling to a human. And yet I struck her down so easily. She regained consciousness after my hand had already pierced Inuyasha, and though she knew I was there, she fought to aid my half-brother.  
  
She has argued with me, fought with me as an enemy and as an ally, and now, she lay in my arms, afraid for her life.  
  
So what should I say?  
  
~~*~~  
  
He just keeps sitting there, looking at me, and yet not, like he's thinking, or remembering something. There's a tinge of annoyance every now and then in those golden depths, and yet, my fear is rapidly fading away. After all, if he wanted me dead, why was he holding me close to him, almost in a comforting gesture?  
  
WAIT! HOLDING ME? Why the HELL is he HOLDING me?!  
  
NOW I'm getting angry. He's back to looking at me, and the angrier I get, the more delighted he seems to be. Finally, he says what I wasn't expecting.  
  
"There you are."  
  
"Huh?" Now I'm just plain confused. What does he mean? I had been expecting some condescending term for a female, followed with a threat. But this -  
  
"You're back to the angry, defiant girl I remember from so long ago." I almost SWEAR I see the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile, but I think it's just my imagination. NO! He IS smiling! Okay, either I'm about to be tortured and killed, or... Wait. 'From so long ago'? That had sounded almost... wistful. Had he changed?  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" At his raised eyebrow and inquisitive look, I blurt out my next question without thinking. "What are you doing here?" That smile returned for a small moment, and I couldn't help but think how handsome he appeared when he actually SMILED. I damn near slapped myself silly when I thought that.  
  
"And here I thought you might show some relief at seeing a familiar face. But to answer your question, I wanted to see how someone who seemed to be a normal human, well, a normal human with miko powers, survived these past 500 years with barely a scratch on her."  
  
As he said this, he helped me to my feet, steadying me before letting me go. Unfortunately, it was then that his hand touched my already bruised shoulder, and I couldn't help but wince slightly at the feeling. And since he had been looking at my face while waiting for an answer, I knew he saw it.  
  
He reached over to the collar of my shirt, and I felt him become the commanding demon lord again. Without preamble, without asking permission, he moved my shirt away from my shoulder so as to get a better view of what had pained me. His eyes widened, and I knew what he saw. He had tilted my head away from my shoulder so he could get close enough to study the bruise I knew was there.  
  
It was almost a handprint. One big, purple handprint, with pricks of blood where his claws had extended and pressed into my skin at our last meeting. I had just seen its dark color this morning while changing, and had hoped no one would notice. So much for that.  
  
He moved his hand towards it, and I had to keep from flinching away. But his fingers just brushed against it, so very softly that I wondered if perhaps I had only imagined him touching me. Of course!! I MUST have! After all, the Demon Lord would NEVER willingly touch a human unless it was to kill them, right?  
  
And yet, if I imagined him touching me, that would mean that I wanted him to, and I didn't! Did I?  
  
I looked over at him, confused, and sure enough, his fingertips were resting on my shoulder, touching the bruise gently, almost tenderly. I tore my eyes away from his hand, only to end up looking at his face, still an emotionless mask, but with the brows furrowed in concern and his eyes dark with guilt. Two emotions I thought he'd never feel.  
  
So why was he feeling them? And why now? As much as these questions hung on my mind, my first question came back to me.  
  
Which was more unbelievable? Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's cruel half- brother, touching me, or me wanting him to?  
  
Finally, my confusing thoughts were too much for me. I moved away from him, avoiding his eyes, and fixed my shirt back to its regular place. Finally satisfied with the condition of my clothes, I looked back up at his silent form.  
  
He seemed torn, but as I watched, he slid his cold, emotionless mask back on, his eyes becoming the same ones he had looked at Inuyasha with. I shivered, fear pricking in the back of my mind.  
  
What now?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well!! There's your chapter! I was hoping it'd be longer, but handwritten pages just don't seem to be nearly as long as I thought. Anyways, hope you liked it okay, and I'm sorry for the wait!!! Please review!! 


	4. The Secret is Out

Hey there everyone!! I know you all missed me oh so much! Well, this chapter's gonna be short, but I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. See, this is the last one I had FULLY pre-written, so you're gonna have to forgive me here... Anyways, here's your new chapter!!  
  
And they're still not mine!  
  
NOTE: I'M PUTTING UP 2 NEW CHAPTERS FOR THIS AT THE SAME TIME. Don't forget, okay?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 4 The Secret is Out  
  
Did I do that? The ugly bruise marring her pale skin seemed to be in the same place my hand had been the day before. And it was about the same size as my hand. She turned her head towards me slightly, looking at where my fingers were brushing against her shoulder. I felt her eyes move to my face, but I continued to examine the mark I had left on her. I couldn't see where my handprint's fingertips ended, and I considered turning her around to look for the claw marks I feared would be there.  
  
But she moved away from me. I watched as she hid the bruise from sight, and I realized she didn't like the idea of me touching her. Not even looking at her. I felt anger swell up inside me. Did I truly disgust her that much?  
  
In my anger, I replaced the shield around me that I had so foolishly let down. Her opinion of me could not change after 500 years? She still hates me as much now as she did then? It must be her human blood.  
  
Human. I had almost forgotten who we both were. She was a human miko, and I, I, Sesshoumaru, was the Demon Lord of the Western Lands. I was a Taiyoukai, and one of the most powerful.  
  
I am a youkai.  
  
She is a human.  
  
Humans are insignificant.  
  
So why does it still hurt?  
  
~~*~~  
  
I took a deep breath, wondering what he was thinking that could cause him to revert back to his cold self.  
  
"You never answered my question, human. This Sesshoumaru does not like to be kept waiting." My fists clenched. It was back. The condescending tone, the proud, arrogant attitude. The icy demeanor that always got under my skin and pissed me off. I focused my eyes on his and glared angrily. My jaw kept clenching involuntarily as I fought to keep from calling him every word I'd ever heard Inuyasha use.  
  
"You bastard." Okay, I guess I didn't try hard enough. "You track me down, come into my home, and then proceed to talk to me like I'm something off the bottom of your shoe! I don't give a damn who you are now, or who you were then, you do NOT insult me in my own home! Inuyasha couldn't do it, and neither can you! If that damn well hadn't sealed up, I'd go back right now and pin your ass to the tree just like Kikyo did his!"  
  
"'Well'? 'Go back'?" Uh oh, 'Gome. As I had spoken, I had stepped closer until I was looking directly into his eyes, my finger emphasizing my point as I kept poking it into his chest. And now, he had an eyebrow raised in what seemed to be amusement and pure curiosity. Oh, damn, I thought. I thought back on what I had said, and felt like kicking my own butt.  
  
Repeatedly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Told you it was going to be short, but I promise the next one will be longer!! This is the shortest chapter I think I have EVER put up... But you have to admit, I had a reason... Next chapter! What does Kagome tell Sesshoumaru about the well? Until then, feel free to review!! 


	5. The Truth

Okay! To make up for the embarrassingly short last chapter, I give you your next chapter as well!!!  
  
Enjoy!! And they're still not mine!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 5 The Truth  
  
I watched as her anger and power grew, reminding me why I had respected her in the first place. She came to life as she demanded the proper respect due her in her home, and I was listening only partially until she said something that made my ears twitch.  
  
"If that damn well hadn't sealed up, I'd go back right now and pin your ass to the tree just like Kikyo did his!" It wasn't the threat that caught my attention, although it was intriguing to hear it coming from such a diminutive figure. It also wasn't her reference to the hanyou, my idiot half-brother, Inuyasha. No.  
  
She had said "Go back" and "that damn well". Had she found a way to go to the past? And if she had, if this where she had appeared from and disappeared to so long ago? I had assumed she was dead, but she mentioned a sealed well.  
  
Perhaps...  
  
"'Well'? 'Go back'?" I watched her closely as her eyes widened in realization. Annoyance flashed across her features, then defeat.  
  
"Yes, the well. It's how I first met Inuyasha. She sighed and looked up at me again, resignation in her eyes. She had surrendered. She knew she had made a mistake, and was now willing to answer my questions.  
  
It's true, what they say. Some humans ARE smarter than others.  
  
I sat on the floor triumphantly. Even though she now towered over me, she still knew I was superior to her. With another sigh, she sat in front of me, looking at the carpet between us.  
  
"You see," she began, "When I was 15 years old, I was pulled into the well that sits here at the shrine by a centipede demon. When I climbed out of the well, I was in the feudal ages." So it WAS true! But then, that meant she HADN'T lived for 500 years. I couldn't help but lean slightly closer to her as she continued the story, her eyes closing as she remembered each event.  
  
I listened as she told me everything, from freeing Inuyasha and placing the subduing spell upon him, to meeting me and all of her other friends, to the resurrection of the dead priestess, and how she had been in love with my half-brother. I silently called him an idiot every time she told me about his comparisons to the dead miko, and how he would leave her for the corpse constantly. Why any man, human, demon, or hanyou, would chose a dead bitch made of clay and bones was beyond me, especially when someone as powerful and... ALIVE as Kagome was, was always available and would do anything for you.  
  
Her emotions radiated off of her in her scent, changing with every laugh as she told of the hentai monk and the skilled exterminator, or when she talked of Inuyasha and the kitsune's first meeting, when my half- brother was pinned to the ground by his hands with a statue. But her pain was also evident as she quietly told of her witnessing Inuyasha and his dead lover kiss, and how the corpse had tried to kill her, only to have to keep silent about it since the hanyou would never believe her, and that she was not willing to betray the woman responsible.  
  
This shocked me. The young miko would not reveal the truth about her incarnate, even though that woman had attempted to kill her? Did this mean that she would not betray me as well, if I were in danger? I knew this would never happen, for I would never be in serious danger, but it was an astounding thought in any case.  
  
"In fact," now she looked up at me again, her blue eyes bright as she smiled, "I guess that's why I was never completely afraid of you." NOW she had my curiosity. I nodded slightly, signaling for her to continue as I leaned slightly closer, not wanting to miss a word.  
  
"You see, you wanted Inuyasha dead, and the Tetsusaiga. And actually, I'm not sure you wanted to kill Inuyasha so much as you wanted the sword. There were a lot of times you could kill him, after all, and you never did. Just as there were times you could have killed me, and didn't. But Kikyou... She wanted to kill Inuyasha too, at first, only to later decide she would rather take him to Hell with her, and perhaps kill me or steal the rest of my soul. She didn't seem to care about me so much until she figured out that so long as I was around, Inuyasha's humanity was coming out. That he would smile like he wouldn't around her. She became jealous, I guess, and decided I needed to die, too. And no offense, Sesshoumaru, but a woman's jealousy is more feared than a man's hatred, youkai or not. So as long as Kikyou was around, I focused more on her than you."  
  
I nodded in understanding. This was true, I knew for a fact. When a woman became jealous, she lost all semblances of honor and respect, not caring who she hurt in the process. But when a man was angry or hated a person, he still held some honor. And she was also correct that I didn't care about Inuyasha dying or not, just that I wanted the famed sword. I also felt that if I fought him enough, he could prove himself worthy of our father's blood.  
  
Looking over to the young miko, I had to admit to myself that perhaps a part of me felt relieved when she had said she was not frightened by me. After all, she was smiling at me, and I doubt that she would smile like that at me if she hated or feared me. I couldn't repress the small smile I gave her in return, noting the way her eyes widened slightly. Then her smile turned to a grin.  
  
"Want to see the well?" The moment I nodded, she reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me behind her as she made her way out the door.  
  
I didn't even notice when my fingers curled around her own. But I did notice how she paused for a second before continuing on.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It felt good to let it all out. To tell everything to someone who understood. I could have told my mother and Souta, sure, but Mama wouldn't be happy if she heard just how much danger I had truly been in while I was in the past, and Souta's image of Inuyasha would be tarnished were I to tell him about Kikyou. Sesshoumaru, though, just listened and nodded, showing that he was soaking everything in that I was telling him and thinking about it.  
  
I decided not to think about why it felt so good to tell him in particular.  
  
When he smiled at me, I couldn't help the surprise that I felt. After all, I hadn't seen very many smiles from him, and only now did I really look at him. He seemed more like a person, now, than a cold-hearted youkai lord. I actually felt COMFORTABLE around him.  
  
Trying not to think of it, I asked if he wanted to see the well. When he nodded, my hand just wrapped around his without my knowledge. I tried REALLY hard not to blush as I dragged him behind me towards the well- house, especially when he ended up holding my hand in return. Now that was a shocker, let me tell you.  
  
And now we're standing here, staring at this centuries-old well, and I'm willing to bet he's probably thinking something along the lines of 'THIS is the well that can pass through time?' I have to agree with him, it doesn't look like much, but I've been through that thing quite a few times, and I know what it's capable of. I moved to sit on the edge of the well, and smiled at him again. He just looks at me curiously, then back at the well.  
  
"Yeah, I know, pretty hard to believe, huh? But I was born and raised in this era, sent back to yours and Inuyasha's, and then got sent back here after Naraku was defeated, and Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyou..." I felt the old familiar lump in my throat as I usually did when I mentioned him, and finally I felt the tears I had been fighting off so hard begin to well up in my eyes. I ducked my head down, and pretended to be looking over my shoulder into the well, praying he didn't see it. The last thing I needed then was yet another comment about a human's weakness.  
  
But he didn't say anything, just walked over and sat next to me. After a few minutes of silence, which felt more like hours, he finally spoke.  
  
"Did you wish to stay in the past, even without him?" I turned to look at him, wondering why on earth he'd ask a question like that, but when my eyes connected with his, which looked curious but also a little... sad? I answered without thinking.  
  
"Yes and no. I wanted to stay with my real friends, the ones whom I had fought with and who protected and loved me like none of my friends here could. I wanted to stay with Shippou and watch him grow up and fall in love. I wanted to stay where I was wanted, where I was needed, and where I loved to be. But my family is here. This is my home, and where I belong. There, most people saw me as 'Kikyou's Reincarnation', very rarely as 'Kagome'. Not even Inuyasha truly saw me as Kagome, I think..." Damn it... now the tears were flowing down my face again, and I was still looking at him. I tried to hurry and turn my head away again, but was stopped when he caught my chin with his hand.  
  
"Your friends did not see you as Kikyou's reincarnation, nor did Rin and I. I never heard her ask for Kikyou, but I did hear her ask for you, quite a few times, in fact. I guess she took a liking to you. When you disappeared, we thought you had died, and it took me all of a month to make her stop sulking. I thought I was going to have to drag your friends to my castle and force them to make her smile again. But she ended up doing it herself, after she made a place for her to remember you by. Actually, she had me make it, since she couldn't lift up the stone she wanted to use as a marker and as a seat. I had to do the same thing when she died an old woman, this time for myself and for her family, her children and grandchildren, who were more wary of me than she was."  
  
I saw the pain flash through his eyes as he told me of Rin's death, and I remembered how much he protected her, and how she loved and adored him. I was surprised to hear of her depression over my "death", but even more surprised at the fact that he was telling me this. Him, Sesshoumaru, the powerful Taiyoukai. He was looking at me sadly as he told me about the one he loved as his own daughter, as though to comfort me and show his understanding. I didn't realize I was hugging him until his arms wrapped around me, startling me from my thoughts.  
  
We sat there like that for a while, just thinking about our pasts, and all the things we had been through, holding each other like old friends or family members who hadn't seen each other in a long time. Which was very true, if you think about it.  
  
After 500 years for him, he had found someone who remembered his time, and after what seemed like decades for me, I had someone I could talk to about the old days...  
  
I hugged him slightly tighter, trying not to think of how I felt slightly better while in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well! Um, like I said, that last chapter was my first pre-written one, so I got to write whatever came into my head for this one... Um, feel free to review!! 


	6. Meeting Everyone Should I be scared?

And I'm back!!! After having someone email me and tell me to update, I figured, what the h*ll? Why not? So, here I am! It's 11:15 at night, and I'm typing away just for you people, who were kind enough to not hate me... I feel loved...  
  
Also, if you want to be on ANY of my update lists, all you have to do is email or review, and tell me what stories, and your email address. Then, I'll send notices the SECOND I post the next chapter, and if fanfic.net won't let me on for some reason, I send the chapter to the list, so they can at least read it.  
  
Well, here you go, and they're still not mine!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 6 Meeting Everyone... Should I be scared?  
  
(A/N: I switched it around. I had an idea for what I wanted, but it required Kagome going first. Still love me?)  
  
I don't know what made me do it. I don't know what crawled in my brain, took over, and said possibly the STUPIDEST thing to say to him. And to make it worse, he had agreed!! He really had NO clue what he had just gotten himself into. No, really, he didn't.  
  
He didn't know that he was about to be put through torture so frightening, most youkai won't come near our house. Hell, most of my FRIENDS won't come to my house. And mostly because of the same thing that he's about to go through. Why couldn't I have kept my trap shut? No, really, what was so wrong with just keeping quiet? I HAD to go and say it, didn't I?  
  
He hadn't really been expecting it, I could tell. He had actually looked surprised. Yes, Sesshoumaru, the emotionless Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Although... I can't call him that anymore. Because he's not. Emotionless, I mean. He still holds the title of the Lord of the Western Lands, but it's just a youkai claim. Humans don't know about it, nor would they recognize it if they did. But demons did. They understood it, and accepted it. After all, no one wanted to mess with the guy 500 years ago, why would they want to mess with him now?  
  
I can't believe I did it. I think he was starting to like me. He made me feel a lot better with the compliment about my friends, him, and Rin not thinking of me as Kikyou. And then he had hugged me. I had enjoyed that, actually. I never thought I'd be hugging him. Then again, who would when all you ever see him in is a white kimono and spiked armor? The kimono wasn't bad, it actually looked good on him, in my opinion, but the armor just SCREAMED 'Death to all Huggers'.  
  
And I HAD to say it. Why? Why me? Why was I cursed with this? He would never talk to me again. EVER. I'd be lucky if I survived tonight. Idiot, Kagome. IDIOT!! Now if he's not scared, he'll be disgusted. Wait, the Great and Powerful Sesshoumaru? Scared? No. Disgusted was right, I'm thinking.  
  
When I find whatever made my mouth say that to him, ask him that, I'm going to beat it to a bloody pulp. If it's lucky, it'll die. Although, I could always ask Sesshoumaru for the Tenseiga to revive and kill it again.  
  
Why. OH WHY. Did I ask him to stay for dinner. With me. And my family. And Shippou.  
  
I must be stupid.  
  
~~*~~ (still in Kagome's P.O.V.) ~~*~~  
  
And he accepted. So now, here I am, up in my room, trying to find something nice, but not TOO nice, to wear to dinner. AT MY OWN HOUSE! But it's the fact that a Demon Lord is going to be at dinner, and I don't want him thinking EVERYONE around here is either crazed or pathetic. Besides, it's not like I'm dressing nice just for HIM. Shippou's coming over. That's a reason to dress up, right?  
  
Right??  
  
Speaking of which, he should be here soon. And poor Sesshoumaru is being forced to talk to my mother. Grandpa would be talking to him, but Mom banished him to his room for trying to cover the prestigious figure with sticky demon wards. And Souta? The twerp ate all my Pocky. His sugar level was so high, we feared more for Sesshoumaru's sanity than Souta's safety.  
  
"KAGOME!! Shippou's here!!" Uh oh. Moment of truth. Please, don't let anyone have a heart attack. Or attack each other. Or anything with the word "attack" in it.  
  
I grabbed one of my favorite dresses, old and worn, but soft and comfortable. Plus, it wasn't so old that the color had faded or it's hems had ripped. No, I just got this dress after I came home, that's all. And it was white, going down to my calves, so if I wore it in cooler weather, I simply wore Inuyasha's haori over it. But I decided against the fire-rat jacket tonight, as it IS Inuyasha's half-brother we're talking about.  
  
Downstairs, I could tell that they hadn't seen each other. Sesshoumaru and Shippou, I mean. Sesshoumaru was sitting calmly in the living room when I passed, flashing him a quick smile. And Shippou was currently talking to my mom about one of his kits' kits. Scary, ne?  
  
"Hey Shippou!!" He turned to look at me, and I have to admit that he is still very cute, but his cuteness has changed. He went from "Oh how ADORABLE!" to "Oh, So HOT!!" But, he was my adopted son, and I treated him as such. Especially when the girls at school would flirt with him. That was fun.  
  
"Kagome!!" I was nearly knocked over when he tackled me for a hug, but he made sure I was okay and balanced before attempting to hug me again. Laughing, we just hugged for a few minutes before Mom cleared her throat. I turned to look at her, and noticed she was tilting her head slightly in the direction of the living room. I hadn't forgotten about him. I just wanted to have one more second of peace before Shippou went absolutely bonkers.  
  
"Come on, Shippou, there's someone you got to meet!" I drug him, really, since his nose was telling him that food was in another direction, and also that this scent we were headed towards was familiar, and probably not very well liked. Oh well, no time like the present, right?  
  
"Sess?" 'Please don't let him kill me for calling him that, please don't let him kill me for calling him that, please don't let him kill me for calling him that, please don't - Is he smiling?' Sesshoumaru stood and turned to face us, but Shippou was busy looking at me.  
  
"'Sess'? Not like in 'Sesshoumaru', right? Right, 'Gome?" I turned to look at the nervous kitsune and held out my hand towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Shippou, I'd like you to meet the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru."  
  
~~*~~ (NOW we're in Sesshoumaru's! YAY!) ~~*~~  
  
The kitsune that used to travel with my half-brother? I almost found it hard to believe, but my nose told me that that scent was one of a fox- demon that I had smelled once or twice while fighting Inuyasha. I can't help but wonder if he was as surprised as I was when he found Kagome in this time.  
  
I was actually surprised when she walked past me on the way to the door. I had looked over to where I heard her footsteps, and saw her walking by gracefully, the hem of her dress just brushing against her calves, much more decent that what I can remember her wearing.  
  
And then Kagome had smiled at me before walking by. I had been surprised, but I was too lost in my thoughts and memories to smile back. I had begun to remember the first time I went into a demon rage. Over her.  
  
Some humans had talked about her indecency after she was gone. This had truly angered me. There were very few things I fought over. My land, yes. Anything deemed as my property, yes. And that included Rin and even Jaken. Although the servant I had more than once wanted to kill myself, just to make him be quiet for an hour or two. But her? I didn't even think about it until I had already spilled the man's blood upon the ground. And Rin knew. She said I was a little cruel about it, but that that man was cruel as well. I was glad she was older then. I didn't have to worry about scaring her...  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!" I turned around to see an 11-year-old girl run up to me, looking truly upset. She was even crying. I hated seeing her cry. But she was also angry. I could feel her indignation as she made her way to me. Immediately, I stood with my hand on the hilt of Toukijin, curious to see who would be the one to pay for Rin's anger and pain.  
  
"What is it, Rin?" I studied her. She wasn't hurt, she didn't smell of blood, only tears. Tears that some bastard was going to end up broken bone-per-tear over. But what she said not only surprised me, it angered me.  
  
"These men... Jaken and I were sitting near Ah-Un, and I heard them talking about Kagome. I told Jaken I'd be right back, and that I wanted to hear, but Jaken said he could hear them. He told me what they said, although he didn't want to at first. He said he didn't want to make me upset. They called her names, Sesshoumaru. They called her indecent, said she dressed worse than a prostitute, and was probably no better than one. They said that it was no wonder Inuyasha chose that clay woman over Kagome, since her kindness and beauty was all she had. They said that was because she had no brains, and no strength, that she hid behind Inuyasha all the time, and was just a coward, not worthy to be called a miko."  
  
By the end of her speech, my eyes were blood-red, and I was already debating whether to kill them with Toukijin or with my fangs and claws, along with generous amounts of poison. I looked over to Rin, who had become used to my reactions when angered long ago. I was just barely able to growl out the question I wanted to hear, and stayed only long enough to hear her answer.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"That way." She pointed north-east, where she had come from. I immediately sped in that direction, my shape changing every second as the thought of the blood of the men who DARED to insult Kagome, the only human I held as high as a youkai beside Rin and the exterminator and monk. But Kagome was different. She wasn't here to defend herself. I was.  
  
I slowly came back to myself, my form gradually becoming smaller as I began to focus on my surroundings. Around me were the forms of drunken, slaughtered men. I could see and smell my poison covering a few of them, only about 4 or 5 out of the ten that were there. I heard a gasp behind me, and spun around to see Rin staring at the bloody field. Slowly, she turned back to me, and I was afraid of what I was going to see there.  
  
What she said surprised me, though.  
  
"Kagome was too nice to have these cruel people ruining her name. That was mean of you, Sesshoumaru, but they asked for it when they talked bad about Kagome. She was the nicest lady I ever met..." Then the tears began to spill again, and I swore that if those men weren't already dead, they would be now. Instead, I simply walked over to her, placed my hand on her shoulder briefly, and walked away, hearing her follow close behind me.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
I heard someone clear their throat nearby, and focused back on Kagome and the fox's scents and voices, watching them as they came within eyesight. Kagome was looking almost directly at me, and when I heard her call me "Sess", I couldn't help but smile. She wasn't scared of me. She couldn't be, if she called me that. I watched as the kitsune became slightly panicky, then turned to look at me, fear in his face.  
  
Yes, I recognized him. It WAS the same fox-demon that traveled with my brother and Kagome. That same red hair, that same distinct sugary- scent, the same blue-green eyes filled with fear at the sight of me. The smile grew slightly wider, and I almost laughed at the sight of the shock on the kit's face. When I bowed slightly, he just stared at me, wide-eyed. I doubt his eyes could get much larger.  
  
"You know, it is polite to bow when you meet someone, kit. Just because Inuyasha was rude does not mean you should be." So I was wrong. His eyes COULD grow wider. "I swear to you, I'm not here to harm Kagome in any way. I'm here visiting her, upon her request." Finally, he turned away from me to stare at the young miko whom I held in such high respect.  
  
"KAGOME?! WHAT'S SESSHOUMARU DOING IN YOUR HOUSE!?!?!?"  
  
I thought that was all, but I had failed to notice one thing. Kagome's dress was a scoop-neck. Apparently, she had forgotten as well, as the youkai's eyes landed on the small spot of dark purple on her skin that wasn't covered by the dress. Where I could make out the faint outline of my thumb.  
  
As could he. I wondered if he was stupid enough to attack me in her home.  
  
Then I remembered. He had traveled with Inuyasha.  
  
Immediately, reflexively, I slipped into a defensive stance, waiting for the initial attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay!! Well, um, it's about 12:30 now, and I still have to submit, proof-read, remove, re-submit, and then send out the notices, so, g'night! Oh, and please review, and please go by my website, I need entries for the caption contest!! 


	7. No Fighting In The House

Hey there everyone!! I swore I'd get this new chapter out ASAP, so here it is!! (written at 10:20 PM)  
  
And now! The shameless self-promotion!!!!  
  
I wrote a one-shot called "The Love of a Mother". I won't tell you what it's about, other than the fact that a mother has to run away after her husband dies, only to end up dying to save her two sons, who later grow to hate each other. Who are these two sons? I'm sure you can guess!! But anyways, yes, it IS a one-shot, BUT!! If enough people ask me to continue it, I will!! Because I'm good like that, you know! Lol. yeah, right...  
  
On with the fic! And they're still not mine!! (And I have to do this, just to laugh at myself... I hit 'Play All Music' on my comp, and a couple songs later, I'm listening to "It's a Small World After All". I damn near died laughing!! Okay, enough laughing at my retarded-ness. Here ya go!)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 7 No Fighting In The House!!  
  
I seriously wondered if the kit would attack. He seemed to be staring at the bruise left behind by my hand, as though trying to figure out where it came from. But a glance in my direction told him all he needed to know. Or, to be more precise, a glance at my hands, which had the claws extended now in a battle-ready position.  
  
Immediately, he fell into a similar stance, and I could smell the adrenaline coursing through both of our veins as we silently challenged each other. Him for Kagome's honor, and I for my own. I had not seen him in centuries, and here he immediately thought I was here to torture and kill her and her family. He hadn't noticed that the stench of fear was nowhere to be found, nor had I done anything threatening to any of them. Hell, I had tried to be cordial! But, the kit had traveled with Inuyasha, so he must have developed the same 'attack first, think later' attitude as my half-brother.  
  
When the fox finally moved to attack me, merely lunging forward with his claws ready, I intended to merely dodge and follow through with my own claws. I did not wish to fight inside Kagome's home, but since I could not avoid it, I would not use my youki whip, nor would I use the poison in my claws. I would merely make the kitsune stop attacking somehow, whether he be unconscious or incapacitated. But, that was not to happen.  
  
Instead, the impossible happened.  
  
Kagome, in a move I had seen her do before when she was with my hanyou brother, leapt in front of me with her arms spread in a defensive position. I could only watch in horror and shock as the other demon's claws dug into her stomach, directly beneath her ribs, whereas on me they would have hit my gut, a move used to claw out one's intestines and cause a painful death. But on her, it merely brought the danger of puncturing internal organs. But this was bad enough. I did not know what a human could survive through, as the only humans I had ever attacked had all died instantly. And Rin was already dead from the wolves when I had found her.  
  
But now Kagome was clutching her stomach and falling to her knees. I immediately moved to catch her, and held one arm across her shoulders to support her, while my left hand, the one Inuyasha had removed so long ago, was pressed to her bleeding wound, staining the soft dress a deep crimson. The youkai who had hurt her was staring on in terror, as though he had fulfilled his worst nightmares. I was about to find out how right my analogy was.  
  
"MOM!?!?" The kit yelled out, reaching towards her, Kagome's blood on his claws screaming at my senses to attack him for her pain. But, the word he used made me pause. She was his mother? No, I remember. She said she was a surrogate mother to the pup she and Inuyasha had rescued from the Thunder Brothers so long ago.  
  
But back to the important matter at hand, namely, the young miko in my arms. She looked up at me, smiling slightly. Needless to say, I was surprised. She had just had the claws of her 'son' thrust into her lower chest, like I had done to my own half-brother, causing him to lose consciousness, and she SMILES?!  
  
No matter how shocked I was at this, though, I was in for a much larger surprise. She turned to smile at the red-haired demon before closing her eyes and apparently concentrating, as I could feel her energy and her magic rise to the surface, and even begin to pulse through her. Her hand began to glow with a soft white light, and I could only watch on as the blood flow began to slow and clot, causing the wound to close slowly. Then, once it had formed a deep red scab over the recently injured spot, Kagome's hand fell to her side, limp.  
  
Her body became just as lifeless in my arms, the sound of her heartbeat and breathing my only reassurance that she still lived. But then one of her blue-gray eyes opened, and focused on the other demon. "Shippou," she whispered softly. "Show him where my room is, then come back and tell Mom what happened. It's okay, I'm fine, don't worry..." She fainted as I held her, wondering how any human could do what she had just done.  
  
The kit shakily led me up the stairs, past a pair of bedrooms, both with frightened heads poking from their doors, one the boy's, and the other's the old man's. Her brother and grandfather. Her brother currently smelled strongly of chocolate, but was also strong with worry, no doubt over the woman in my arms. The elder man smelled of paper and ink, but he also smelled of the concern of his granddaughter's welfare. With a curt nod to the both of them, I followed the fox to a room that smelled strongly of sakura blossoms, and thunderstorms. Gentle yet powerful. Soothing, yet entrancing.  
  
Kagome.  
  
This was her room, I was certain. I placed her on her bed to rest, only to turn and notice the kitsune's sorrowful eyes focused on me. I can tell now he regretted attacking me, even if it was only because of Kagome. He bowed his head to me respectfully now, and muttered out, just loud enough for a human to hear, but clear enough for me to understand clearly, "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I offer my sincerest apologies for doubting you."  
  
Now THAT was unexpected. Everything was surprising me today, and I didn't like it. Not one damn bit. But, it was interesting. In fact, I had not been thoroughly shocked this much in almost 500 years. I changed my mind. I DID like this. It felt much more normal to me, somehow.  
  
After I nodded back to the kit and accepted his apology, he asked me to stay with Kagome while he went to inform her mother, whom I am certain was currently dying of worry over her daughter. I was not nearly as worried, though. I knew how powerful Kagome could be when she wished.  
  
Hell, if there was one thing I had learned from all of our fights, both with and against each other, it was that this young but powerful miko did not know how to die.  
  
~~*~~  
  
I don't know why I did it. I can say it was to protect him, or it was to keep a fight from breaking out. I can say it was natural reflex, but I know that it's not the reason I protected him. He could have dodged. He could have ended the fight quickly. But, I still did it. And it hurt like hell, too.  
  
I think Shippou was the most shocked, seeing as how he had just accidentally hurt his mother figure, whom had protected a person he considered an enemy. I'm an odd person, aren't I? Well, now I was paying for it. Not only was I bleeding, but all over my favorite dress, too!! Oh well, Mom was always able to get the blood stains out of my uniform, I'm certain she can get this clean. But first, I need to make it stop bleeding.  
  
Focusing all my energy on the hand over my injury, I began to imagine it healing over, forming a rough scab that would disappear soon, and unfortunately would probably leave a scar. But it was better than dying from blood loss. I wasn't about to attempt instantaneous healing. I don't think I could do that if I wanted. Not even demons healed like that! Hell, it had been a year or so by the time Sesshoumaru's arm grew back!!  
  
Speaking of which, I just realized he had been holding me up this entire time, one hand covering my own as I concentrated. Slightly embarrassed, though I wasn't really sure why, I asked Shippou to show the demon lord how to get to my room, then tell my mom what happened. I knew he was upset, so I told him not to worry. Yeah, I knew he still would, but I'd fix that when I woke up. At that point, I was too tired to care.  
  
So I slept.  
  
The next time I opened my eyes, it was to see something I had NOT expected. Shippou and Sesshoumaru were in my room, talking quietly. The demon lord was talking about what he was doing here, explaining himself, to a kitsune! It was final. The world had come to an end. Hell has frozen over. Naraku has hugged someone. Miroku announced he was gay.  
  
It was while I was staring at them, though, that I noticed the things they both had in common. They were both demons I had known from Sengoku Jidai, and both had connections to Inuyasha and myself, and they both, somehow, had hidden their tails. I had always just assumed Shippou had used illusions to hide his, and never asked, but seeing Sesshoumaru without his, and finally realizing it, the need to ask was overwhelming. In fact, it was how I greeted the duo.  
  
"Where did your tails go?" Okay, that could have gone better. But hey, I got their attention, didn't I? After all, Shippou was now about to fall off of his chair he was laughing so hard, and Sesshoumaru was actually grinning at me, which was unusual, since I was so used to associating his smiles with a person's death. Although, he had smiled at me recently, and I hadn't been afraid. Maybe the shock of having a polite, kind Taiyoukai around kept me from noticing these things, along with the fact that his markings were gone!!! What the hell!? Sure they had looked like make-up, but I had liked them, dammit!!  
  
"And why don't you have your markings anymore?" Shippou made his way to me and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You know, Kagome, most people, when they wake up from a 2 hour nap, say 'hello' or 'good morning' or something, but you, no, you have to go for the weird things, don't you?" He reached out and touched my face lightly, and I could tell he was still upset about hurting me. But then, now that I think about it, it didn't hurt anymore. I slid my hand under the blanket to wear the wound was supposed to be, only to find that someone had changed my clothes!!! I turned wide eyes to the two demons, who seemed to be amused at my surprise.  
  
"You don't possibly think your mother would not come in to check on you herself, or let you lay in your bed in bloodied clothing, do you? No, she made us wait outside while she changed you and covered you up after cleaning your injury. Though she did mention something about it not being as bad as she had expected." I could almost FEEL the question in Sesshoumaru's statement. And I have to admit, after slipping my hand under my pajama top, I wanted to ask the same damn question.  
  
WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!!!  
  
(A/N: I could end here, but I took such a long time, so... NAH!)  
  
I ran my hand over the almost smooth skin, shocked at the size of the scab. It was almost non-existent!!! Immediately, I sat up straight, surprising both youkai, but surprising them even more when I lifted the top just enough to uncover the nearly-healed wound.  
  
I didn't know eyes could get that large. Especially not Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Go back in time by about 2 or 3 years, and ask me about Sesshoumaru. I'd tell you he is the cold, merciless, emotionless Demon Lord of the Western Lands, half-brother to Inuyasha, full demon and natural assassin. I'd say that his face was an impenetrable mask, as well as the hard shell he must have kept around his heart, if he even had one.  
  
Fast forward to today, and ask the same question, and I'd probably still say he was the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, half-brother to Inuyasha, and full demon. He's still a born killer, but he's not as cold- hearted as he was then. His face shows more than I think he knows, and I don't think that came from merciless slaughter. I think it came from caring for a child, a human like the ones he despised.  
  
I would also say he was extremely handsome. Well, I'd have said that then, too, but you didn't hear it from me.  
  
I tugged the shirt back down to cover my formerly-wounded belly, and I watched as the two demons had to shake themselves out of the stupor they had apparently fallen into. When I saw Shippou's face twist into a mischievous grin, I began to get nervous, but he merely asked, "So, Kagome, have you shown him the God Tree yet?"  
  
Okay, check that, when I find his tail, I'm gonna strangle him with it.  
  
Shippou had asked about the God Tree because of what I had done to it. Sesshoumaru would have been interested to see where his brother had been pinned for fifty years, I'm so sure. And Myouga enjoyed being squished. But what I had done, after the insistence of my family and the agreement of Shippou, was turn the poor tree into a grave marker, carving the names of those I knew to be dead into the bark. Miroku's name was there, as was Sango's and Kaede's. Kirara was still alive, and I was certain Kouga was, too, although he didn't know I was here, and therefore, hadn't come to see me. And Inuyasha's name was there, as well. I had even put Kikyou's name there.  
  
Trust me, THAT had shocked Shippou. To see me carve the name of the woman who tried to kill me next to Inuyasha's. But I told him that while Kikyou had been alive, she had probably been a better person, and that she was with Inuyasha now. She deserved to be able to rest in peace as well. I said that this carving represented the living Kikyou, rather than the dead one that I had met.  
  
But now I wonder why Shippou asked me - oh, wait. I had carved Rin's name, too. I had liked that little girl, she had been so adorable. I had asked Shippou if Sesshoumaru was still alive when I did that, and he had said he wasn't sure, but he didn't doubt it. So I had only put Rin's.  
  
Nervously, I turned to meet a pair of curious golden eyes. I'm glad to see he hasn't changed much in his looks, I had always liked the silvery- white hair and amber eyes. They made the brothers more unique, I think.  
  
"No I haven't, Shippou." Then my mind came back to my earlier questions to them. "But then, neither of you have answered me. Where are your tails, and why are your markings gone?" I looked back and forth between the two, noting how Shippou was smiling sheepishly at the demon lord. Had I REALLY been out that long??  
  
"Tell me where they went, and I'll show you what I did to the God Tree." NOW I had Sesshoumaru's attention. He was a curious little demon, wasn't he? Wait. 'Little'? What was I thinking??! This tall man who was currently sitting in my pink bedroom, looking at me with those deep, thoughtful eyes, was ANYTHING but a 'little demon'.  
  
Hell, I doubt he could have been called that when he was a newborn!!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, Bed time for Kai. It's 12:30 AM, and I got class tomorrow. Sorry, guys. I'm not really that tired, but I gotta get up early. You forgive me, right?? Right?? Well, please review, and remember that any and all flames will be lovingly cared for, then sent back. In MUCH better shape than when received... 


	8. The Reminder

Hey everyone!! I'm back!! I know you missed me, but I also know you missed the story more, so I'm going to shut up and let you read, okay? Enjoy!!!  
  
And I still don't own them!!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 8 A Reminder  
  
I smiled at Kagome's curious look towards my right shoulder, where my tail had always rested before. It was still unusual for me to smile at her, and so I believe I might have worried her for a moment. But not for long, since Shippou had begun to apologize (yet again) for injuring his mother.  
  
This had always fascinated me. This kitsune, a youkai, had been taken in and accepted by a human, a miko no less, and treated as a son. It reminded me of Rin and myself, actually, and I found myself wishing to have the feeling of protecting a child again, as I had done for her so many times.  
  
But back to the young priestess' question. She said she would only show me the God Tree (for whatever reason that they thought it was important), only if I told her where my tail was. Very well.  
  
"Very well, Kagome," I knew she hated being called 'miko', 'human', or anything of that sort, as Shippou and I had two hours to talk about her life in the past, where he told me things from his point of view, sometimes revealing things that Kagome herself had not realized. "My tail, like my markings, has actually been hidden. My markings fade away unless I use some of my youkai energy, whether it be just a little extra strength or speed, or for greater things, such as my transformation into my true form, which I need to do at least once every few months. Then, my tail reappears for a day or two, before disappearing once again, yet another part that must remain hidden to the humans around me. In the past, I could show my tail easily, as it proved me a youkai, and my markings showed I was a Taiyoukai. Here, with no knowledge of these things, the humans would have never understood or accepted it. And so we must conform. Horrifying, but true."  
  
Her eyes were wide as she looked back and forth between myself and the kitsune, who merely nodded his head in agreement. As she sputtered to find something to say, I felt the need to keep her from completely embarrassing herself, as I knew she would later berate herself for it. After all, she held so many things as being completely her fault.  
  
"And now, why is the fox wanting for you to show me the God Tree?" She began to blush again, and started to give the kitsune a glare that I think she may have learned from all the times she fought with me, as it looks uncannily like mine.  
  
"Well, you see, I um... When I was sent back here after the battle, I was really upset... I um... I carved names into the God Tree. Names of the people I knew would be dead by now, and people I didn't want to forget." She was blushing even darker now, and I wondered what this had to do with me. Was my name on there?? Did she truly think I would be dead by now? Or perhaps...  
  
Then it hit me. She had befriended Rin. And she knew Rin was a human, which meant she would have died before this time. I wondered if she had truly done what I thought she had. My curiosity as great as usual, I stood and held out my hand to help her rise. She stared at it for a moment, looked up at me, then back to my hand, and I was about to scold her for her lack of trust before she slipped her small hand into mine again, not as small as Rin's had been the first time I had felt her grab my hand, but smaller than my own.  
  
I heard a quiet cough to my right, and turned to see Shippou blushing slightly and smiling at us. I recognized that look. He would smile like that every time I glanced at his mother to ensure she was not in pain, or when I called her 'Kagome', rather than the other demeaning terms she had been used to hearing from my brother. He was smiling at our closeness, and I was surprised to find that I didn't mind the miko's hand in my own. Like before, my clawed fingers curled around her own, and her blush deepened as she stood before me, her legs wavering slightly before straightening, making her chin lift in pride as she began to slowly walk towards the door, my hand still in hers.  
  
This display of weakness and strength reminded me of her wound, and the fact that it had healed so quickly. I had wondered what the tremors she was giving off earlier were. They soaked into me and through me, soothing my soul and calming my mind before completely enveloping her in an invisible shield. I had guessed they were her miko powers healing her body, and yet Shippou had looked as awe-struck as myself. And since he had traveled for so long and knew so much about her, him being shocked at this display of power told me he had never witnessed the like. Besides, I had seen her clot the wound with her power, and this was slightly different.  
  
As she led me downstairs with Shippou following us, I looked into the living room where she had been injured in the first place, only to see a red stain that I could smell was her blood, and her mother leaning over the stain with a cloth, trying to scrub the floor clean. At our approach, her head lifted and she watched in surprise as her daughter came over to her and winced.  
  
"Oh man, I'm sorry, mama... I didn't realize it was this bad. I'll clean it, if you want me to." The mother merely shook her head and looked pointedly at the spot where the wound had been. She had seen it in the middle of it's healing, yes, but she didn't know that it was almost perfectly healed now, faster than Inuyasha and even myself ever could.  
  
"No, sweetie, it's okay, but what about you?? What are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be walking around right now - " Kagome cut her off with a waved hand before she finally relinquished her grip on me and lifted her shirt enough to expose the former wound to her mother. The woman's eyes widened at the sight, and she hurriedly made her way to the young priestess, looking closely in disbelief. I couldn't help but glance as well, only to be even more shocked. It was gone!! Not even a scar was left behind!! I looked up at Kagome's face, taking in her slightly embarrassed look and the fact that her hands were slowly trying to push her shirt back down. Without even realizing it, I found myself wanting to help her.  
  
"Your daughter is a very fast healer, and I was surprised myself. I apologize again for the blood on your floor, and for allowing Kagome out of bed so soon, but she wished to show me the carvings she made into the God Tree." Now I noticed Kagome and Shippou openly staring at me, jaws slack. I raised a curious eyebrow at them, but heard Kagome's mother tell us to go ahead, and that she'd worry about food after she finished cleaning up. With a nod, I grasped Kagome's hand in my own again before leading her and a still-shocked kitsune out the front door and to the tree where my brother's scent was the strongest, proving to me that THIS was the same tree he had been pinned to for 50 years, and that it was what they called the God Tree.  
  
~~*~~  
  
'Did he just APOLOGIZE?! And to my mother??'  
  
While I was trying to get used to this idea, he seized my hand and went outside, Shippou following close behind us, as surprised as I was at this new side to Sesshoumaru. We were so used to the 'Die, Inuyasha!' and 'This Sesshoumaru does not have to listen to you humans' Demon Lord that it was unusual to hear him be so polite, no matter the fact that I had gotten used to him being kinder to me. Shaking myself out of my stupor and adding this on my "How Sesshoumaru Has Changed" list, I focused on the more important things for now.  
  
Like the fact that he was still holding my hand, and I didn't mind. I felt comfortable like this, with Sesshoumaru and Shippou. My son and... well, I don't know what Sesshoumaru classifies as now. Used to, I'd say 'enemy' or 'Inuyasha's half-brother', but now... I want to think he's my friend. He's done nothing but be polite to me ever since I saw him in this time, and I was delighted to be seeing this side of the once cold-hearted demon.  
  
As we approached the God Tree, I led him around to the spot where Inuyasha had been pinned for so long by Kikyou's arrow, and where I had carved his name into the flesh of the bark, leaving a marker so that anyone who visited this place would know the legend of Inuyasha was true. If they even knew the legend, that is. Otherwise, they'd be left reading kanji and wondering why those particular characters were chosen.  
  
There, before our eyes, were the names of seven people, all human except for the inu-hanyou himself. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Kikyou, Rin, Kohaku, and Inuyasha. I watched as Sesshoumaru's golden eyes skimmed over all the kanji on the tree, stopping painfully at the marks that created Rin's name. He looked at me briefly, then turned his head back to the words before him.  
  
"I thank you. I made a place for Rin, as well. Only hers is in stone. I would not be surprised to see this tree outlive the block I carved her name into." I was stunned. He was thanking me?? And what did he mean about the tree living longer than stone? Was it because a rock could be shattered, while a sacred tree was left untouched?  
  
I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Shippou's fingers tracing slowly over Miroku and Sango's names, before moving to brush against Inuyasha's and Kohaku's. He missed them, I knew, although we had never really gotten to know the younger of the two demon exterminators. I glanced over at my adopted son, only to watch as tears began to well up in his eyes at his memories. Slowly, I released the demon lord's hand and moved to hug the saddened kitsune. After a gentle squeeze, I felt my own eyes beginning to water. I think I would have cried then, had Sesshoumaru not rescued us both by quietly suggesting that we go out to eat rather than forcing my mother to cook for extra. I would have insisted, but I knew that I didn't really want to try and eat dinner with the whole family, considering my grandpa was just as certain of his prowess as a priest as ever.  
  
With a nod, I made my way back to the house while the two youkai waited for me outside. After telling my mother and changing into another one of my favorite dresses, this one blue, I raced back to where I had left the duo, only to find them waiting patiently. Well, somewhat patiently.  
  
"Wow, Mom, you took long enough!" I stuck my tongue out at my son childishly, probably making Sesshoumaru wonder which one was supposed to be the parent. But he didn't point it out, and we made our way to his waiting car, so that he could treat us to dinner. No matter that I had basically spent the whole day with him, telling him my story, showing him the well, getting stabbed in the stomach by Shippou, healing for two hours, interrogating them when I woke up, apologizing to mom, and showing him the God Tree. I was still kind of nervous.  
  
I mean, it's not every day a Taiyoukai takes you and your adopted child out to eat, right??  
  
When we arrived at his restaurant of choice, I tried not to stare in shock. I had never been able to come here, since it was REALLY expensive. But, I had heard that the food here was wonderful, and that they featured dishes from all over the world, from America's steaks to Europe's desserts. I shook my head and took a step back.  
  
"This is WAY too expensive. Let's go somewhere else, where we don't have to worry about ruining Sesshoumaru's wallet, ne?" But all I got in return was a pair of teasing looks, one much more so than the other. Sesshoumaru wasn't very experienced at teasing a person, I guess, which explained why his look was merely a flash of golden eyes and a slightly upturned mouth, whereas Shippou had a full-blown grin on his face, looking as though he was about to die laughing at any moment.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome. You shall not damage my funds, if that is what you mean. Besides, Shippou and I agreed on this earlier, while you were still sleeping." At this, I turned to glare at Shippou, who gulped and smiled at me innocently with wide eyes. Man, I hated that look. That was the 'I'm so cute and lovable and sweet and innocent and you know you don't really want to hurt me' look. And it worked, too, dammit!!  
  
Sighing, I shook my head in defeat. Almost immediately Shippou relaxed and hugged me, while Sesshoumaru merely nodded before walking into the building, leaving my weak spot and I to follow. When we walked in behind him, though, he was speaking to someone else quietly, and he almost seemed tense. As I moved closer, though, I was able to make out what they were saying, and I knew then why Shippou had tensed up next to me.  
  
"Well, Lord Sesshoumaru, I never thought I'd see the day when you came in here smelling like a human and kitsune. It almost reminds me of someone else, but who....?"  
  
"Keep that tongue still in your head, or else this Sesshoumaru will make sure it does not move again." Now THAT was more like the Sesshoumaru I knew.  
  
"Sorry, it's just unusual for me to see you here and for you to be smelling like... well, like Inuyasha. In fact..." A couple of sniffing sounds. "That scent... it CAN'T be..." I heard the person step forward, and I finally placed the voice. I knew who it was. I knew who was talking about Inuyasha, and saying that Sesshoumaru smelled like him. I tried to slink behind Shippou and hide, but I couldn't. It was too late. I knew he had caught my scent, and I knew that any second now I'd be greeted by someone I hadn't seen in a long time, and would have to explain how I was still alive all over again.  
  
"It does not matter who I smell like, and if you compare me to him again, you will not live to regret it." As Sesshoumaru continued to threaten the other demon, I couldn't help but wonder what he looked like now. It had been so long since I had seen him. Did he look the same, or had he changed as much as Shippou? For that matter, did he ACT the same? That's what I was really worried about, I guess.  
  
Finally, my curiosity got the better of me, as it always seemed to do, and I found myself making my way over to the two youkai and peeking around Sesshoumaru's shoulder, only to watch as a familiar face turned to stare at me, his eyes wide and his jaw open in astonishment.  
  
"K-Kagome?!!" He took a step towards me, his hand outstretched, and I moved from behind the human- er, youkai wall to greet the demon that I hadn't seen in so long.  
  
"Hi, Kouga."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
HAHAHA!! Oh man!! Now it should get good!! Does Kouga still think of Kagome as "his", or has he finally given up his claim? And if not, how will Sesshoumaru and Shippou react to seeing Kagome be hit on by a guy claiming to be her mate??! Oh, man... This is getting good... Well, feel free to review!! (by the way, I tend to update faster when people actually take the time to email me rather than review, because I feel bad when someone emails me saying "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE?!" lol...) Well, off to put up another chapter of Blood-Red Eyes!! (and for those of you who don't know about it, it's another Inuyasha fanfic I wrote, only it's almost pure lemon, so it's on another site... lol... Ja ne for now!! BTW, my projects are almost over, so I can focus on my stories again!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Kouga a Boss, and Hojou's Secret

OH man... How long has it been? WAY TOO LONG!!! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, my computer CRASHED, and so I've been trying to get it back up to par. It still isn't. I'm hoping to fix that tomorrow. Wish me luck.  
  
If this chapter is kind of short, don't hate me, it's just that I'm really tired, okay?? And I'll make up for it later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 9 Kouga a boss and Hojou's secret  
  
I watched as the wolf my half-brother used to constantly fight with stepped closer to the miko, his hands outstretched and his eyes wide in disbelief. I fought the urge to break each clawed finger as he touched Kagome's face lightly. She didn't move, almost seeming to know that he needed to feel her to prove to himself that she was there.  
  
The leader of the wolf-demon tribe in this area usually reeked of humans, but that was because of his line of business. Now, I realized that Kagome's scent had begun to stick to his hands, which were currently cupping her cheeks and turning her head this way and that as the youkai searched for any signs of trickery. But when he found none, I began to fear the wolf would cry as he wrapped her up in what could only be a bone- crushing hug. I swore I heard some of her bones pop, and the look on the kitsune's face said he had heard the same thing.  
  
Kouga lifted his hand in the air to motion for a waiter, not taking his eyes off of Kagome. The more he stared at her, the more she blushed and became obviously uncomfortable. The more she became uncomfortable, the more I wanted to rip out the pup's throat for making her nervous. And the more I wanted to rip out our Maitre D's vocal cords, the harder Shippou had to work to restrain me.  
  
It felt like the Feudal Era all over again.  
  
When one of the waiters came over to show Kagome to her table, I watched as the boy's eyes rounded to the size of the plates they used here at Kouga's elaborate restaurant. The feeling of innocence coming from this one reminded me vaguely of a lovesick puppy mooning over a goddess. He might as well have been, for I could see the shock and nervousness in Kagome's face as she looked over at the newcomer.  
  
"Hojou?!"  
  
Blushing, the boy bowed and gave a stammered greeting. And then, in a way not unlike my brother, the boy began to discuss anything and everything about the priestess's personal life, not noticing how others glanced his way as he spoke of her many 'illnesses.' Kouga's own face contorted in amazement as he turned to look at the woman I knew had traveled through time to collect jewel shards with my half-brother.  
  
"You mean THIS is the girl you always talked about being sick?" When the 'Hojou' boy agreed, the wolf's blue eyes looked over the miko in a way that made me want to drip the poison from my claws into them, although I wasn't really sure WHY it bothered me so much.  
  
Then Kouga moved next to her and slid his arm around her waist.  
  
At that moment, I could practically FEEL the blood and adrenaline pulsing through my veins in order to help activate the glands in my palms that made the poison flow from the tips of my claws. Again, I questioned myself as to WHY it bothered me so much to see another male looking at her, touching her, making her noticeably uncomfortable. I guessed it was the same protectiveness I had once felt with Rin, and almost smiled at the memory of when she had finally reached the age to mate, and how I had wanted to kill any man who stared at my surrogate daughter in a way I did not approve of.  
  
I knew the wolf had always thought of Kagome as 'His Woman', as I had heard him once, and seen how he acted around her. But she had been able to take care of herself then, and I'm certain she could take care of herself now around him, but I did not know who this 'Hojou' was, and I was certain that Kagome was hungry, as I could hear the faint rumblings of her stomach as she blushed and tried to assure both the wolf and the ningen (human) that she was well, and that she had not been sick recently.  
  
Finally, I grew annoyed with the other two males' questions, and decided to ask one of my own.  
  
"So, are we going to be allowed to eat, or must I first take Kagome to the nearest physician for a full check-up, because I assure you that she is not ill in any way, merely hungry." Then I decided to add under my breath, so that only the kitsune and the wolf would hear, "Getting in a fight and healing yourself tends to wear on a person's energy supply, Kouga, and if we are not seated within the next two minutes, your restaurant shall need a new manager."  
  
It was no surprise to me as the said youkai's eyes widened slightly before he instructed Hojou to lead us to our table while he went to inform someone of our arrival. I was slightly curious as to who he intended to tell, but I brushed it off and followed the nervous human to a secluded table near the back corner, Shippou sitting to her right as I sat down directly across from her. The boy, who was really the age to be called a young man, handed us our menus and nervously wrote down our choices for a drink before fleeing. The moment he was out of sight, Kagome released a sigh that made both the fox and I look over at her, wondering what was wrong.  
  
"I can NOT believe this." I raised my eyebrow as I thought, 'Can't believe what, I wonder?' But she answered me before I opened my mouth when she continued her statement. "I can NOT believe I'm in a restaurant that Kouga owns and that Hojou works at. Why? Why me?! Why did they have to work together on the same day I came? Oh, man..."  
  
Now I was twice as curious. What was making her so upset over meeting people she hadn't expected to see? Then Shippou grinned and whispered softly to me, "I think I remember her mentioning Hojou to Sango once. He always asked her out on dates, and she never really saw him as a prospective mate, but still felt bad when she missed their dates to help us out back in the past. Her grandpa always told him and anyone who asked that she was horribly ill, and that THAT was why she wasn't to be seen."  
  
I watched as Kagome brought her now-reddened face up from where she had hidden it in her hands and glared at the kitsune in a way that I think my half-brother would have cringed under.  
  
"Shippou..." That voice was deadly calm, and amazingly like my own when I warned Jaken, or when I had spoken to Kouga or Inuyasha in the past. The miko looked at her adopted son and smirked slightly. "You DO realize I can hear you, right?" By the look on the kit's face, I'm guessing he hadn't known. But then Kagome seemed to relax and she reached out to tug on a lock of his hair gently. "I don't know how ANYONE could believe my grandpa, either," she told us, "I mean, he said I had rheumatism!! And then there was a few others that I'd rather NOT say... like shingles..."  
  
I had to actually laugh at that idea, though it seemed to surprise both Kagome and the kitsune, although I know Shippou heard me laugh more than once when he was telling me about his life with the former shard-hunters, especially anytime he mentioned the demon exterminator slapping the monk, or when Kagome would use the subduing spell on my half-wit brother. In fact, I remember laughing almost immediately after he began his tale, when he told of how he used a kitsune trick to pin Inuyasha to the side of the road.  
  
The surprise seemed to wear off of them, though, and Kagome smiled at me while Shippou continued to snicker next to me. And when Hojou reappeared a second later with our drinks, and ready to take our order, I could see the glances he would give the young priestess, and the jealous looks he would direct towards Shippou and myself. At least now I knew why. After all, who wouldn't be jealous if the woman that missed your dates multiple times ended up going out with two men who both seemed to be about five years older than her?  
  
I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face as I watched him walk away. 'If only you knew how old we really were, pup. If only you knew...'  
  
~~*~~  
  
I couldn't freaking believe it. First, I find out that Sesshoumaru was alive, and had changed in the past 500 years to become less cold and unemotional. Then Shippou attacks him in my home, resulting in a puncture wound through my stomach, which healed in a matter of hours, followed by dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants around, where Inuyasha's OTHER arch-rival worked. And if finding the youkai who used to ALWAYS call me 'His Woman' wasn't odd enough, HOJOU had to work there, too!!!  
  
But, why WAS Hojou working there? I'd have figured he'd be working at his family's shop. I decided to ask him later, and thought back on Sesshoumaru's laugh. It was more of a soft chuckle, really, but it was still there. I know I had to have been smiling at him like an idiot afterwards, but oh well.  
  
When Hojou came back to take our order, I noticed that Sesshoumaru seemed to be watching him, and a smirk crept across his face. I knew that smirk. I had seen that smirk before. That was the 'I know something you don't know, and I think it's pretty damn funny that you have no clue' smirk he had given to Inuyasha a time or two. As Hojou walked off to get our food, I heard a trip and a muttered apology that sounded, amazingly, like our waiter. I fought hard not to laugh, and wondered what he tripped over. But, I couldn't look, because then he'd feel bad, thinking I was laughing at him.  
  
And so, I merely turned to where my son was trying hard not to bust out giggling, which made me grin even more. I reached out and poked his arm. When he turned to look at me, I asked him how his family was. Immediately, he launched into a story about what one of the younger kits did that weekend, and how the sight of a fox-youkai screaming and covering his eyes on a roller coaster while his sister laughed next to him was one that they had caught on film for me to see later. I have to admit, that mental picture alone was enough to make me start laughing, since the thought of ANY demon acting like that on a roller coaster was incredulous.  
  
It was in the middle of our laughing session, though, that Hojou returned with our food. I was surprised at the speed of the order, but then remembered Kouga was in charge, and his love for speed, for one thing, and the fact that he probably put the fear of wolf-demons in the mind of the chef. I snapped from my thoughts when I saw Hojou start to move away.  
  
"Hojou!" He turned and looked at me, and I couldn't help but be nervous as he just stared at me, with this really hopeful look on his face. Talk about guilt trip for me... "Um, I was just wondering... When did you start working here??" At that, his face seemed to falter, and he began to blush.  
  
"Well, I needed some extra money, and I already spent a lot of time at the shop, plus I heard this restaurant paid well, so I came to work here." He moved to leave again, but I was curious. Thank the gods I'm not a cat, ne?  
  
"But Hojou, what did you need money for?? I thought your family was doing good with the shop." Now he REALLY began to blush. I mean, ripe-tomato red. He mumbled an apology, saying he had to see his other tables, and practically ran as I thought over what had just happened. Then it hit me. 'All those gifts from him...' The guilt trip was back in full force, making me groan softly. When Sesshoumaru and Shippou both looked at me curiously over their food, I explained it to them.  
  
"Hojou used to always buy me gifts when I was 'sick', and say that he had found this at the shop, or not tell me at all where he bought it. I thought it was weird that his mom let him have all that stuff, since it would mean less profits for them to rely on. Now that I know he's working here, I know that he actually PAID for everything he gave me... Oh, man..." I stared down at my own food, the guilt trip making it difficult for me to think about eating.  
  
"Hey mom, I think you should be worrying about something else." I looked over at him, both surprised at his calling me "Mom" in public, since that was usually only when it was him and I and sometimes his family; and wondering what else I should be worrying over.  
  
"Yes. The fact that Kouga and Hojou work together and have obviously spoken of you may not be such a good thing. The wolf never mated, as he was too wild to be tied down to one woman, although he once mentioned he would have not minded being mated to you. And now, you are back, and he will no doubt want to try for your hand again." Oh great!! 'Please don't let Sesshoumaru mean what I think he means...'  
  
"That's right. So don't be surprised if Kouga starts bringing you gifts and such, while Hojou will probably start calling you 'His Girl' anytime he sees you in public." I groaned at Shippou's teasing, and poked his shoulder again.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be sure to hide behind you or Sesshoumaru anytime I see one of them heading my way." I smiled for a moment to let him know I wasn't mad or anything and begun to eat my food, marveling in how wonderful it tasted. We continued to talk over our food, each of us telling about things that had been going on in our lives recently, even Sesshoumaru, who I was surprised to find out worked with humans without too much hatred.  
  
Our meal was perfect. We spoke of the past, the present, and the future. I told them how I intended to attend college soon, and how Souta was taking martial arts classes, since he still wanted to be like Inuyasha was when he had rescued us both from the Noh mask that first time. Shippou spoke about his mate's new book she was writing about myths and legends (perfect for her, ne?), while Shippou himself was considering becoming a professor of history at a university. I grinned, knowing he had probably said that because he knew I would most likely end up being one of his students. And Sesshoumaru quietly told us of how he had had no real plans for the future before he knew we were alive, but was now considering to write a book of his own, only to have it be his life story. We laughed over this, even Sesshoumaru himself as we discussed how people would respond to the novel.  
  
After we finished eating and were moving to leave, still talking about book ideas, and things to add into it, Kouga approached me again. He smiled at me and bowed, shocking me. When he straightened, he gave me his familiar smirk, and asked me to have lunch with him the next day, so that I could explain to him "how the seven hells" I was still alive. I was trying to think of how to answer, but Shippou saved me.  
  
"It's not a long story. She just had a well on her family's shrine that let her go back and forth to the past." I turned to stare at him, surprised he could sum it all up in one sentence. I think Kouga was surprised to, but most likely not for the same reason. I could have SWORN it was a conspiracy when Sesshoumaru decided to add in his own thoughts.  
  
"Besides, Shippou has already invited her and I to visit him tomorrow, since I have yet to meet his mate and kits that he spoke about for the past hour or so." The look he gave Kouga dared him to argue, and I watched as Kouga turned to me with a determined look in his eyes. 'Oh, Kami-sama, I'm in trouble.'  
  
"May I at least have some way to contact you?" Smiling at him, I nodded and asked for a pen. He quickly whipped one from his pocket and handed me a slip of paper to write on. I left my phone number and address, telling him not to call too early, since I tended to sleep in, and not to call too late, since Grandpa tended to go to bed earlier these days. I would have said more, but Shippou had grabbed me by the hand and was dragging me out the door, following Sesshoumaru as he made his way back to the car.  
  
After our goodbyes, and promises to see each other tomorrow and meet Shippou's family as the Taiyoukai had said, I made my way back to the shrine while Shippou went back to his own home, almost bursting with the new things he wanted to tell his family.  
  
The moment I entered my house, though, I was bombarded with questions from my younger brother, who wanted to know EVERYTHING about our 'Date', as he called it. I pointed out that Shippou was there, but Souta merely said that he didn't count, since he was like my son, and asked even more questions. I promised to tell him and mom everything, since she had come up behind him and was listening curiously, and begged to be allowed to bathe and change clothes before I told them the story.  
  
They practically shoved me up the stairs with the order to hurry up, and Grandpa even came to my room and asked if I needed to keep any of his ofudas with me when I was with the demon that looked a little like Inuyasha. He knew Shippou, and didn't worry about him anymore, but he had yet to learn about Sesshoumaru. I swore I'd be safe, and moved past him to take a bath, my pajamas in hand.  
  
I didn't get to really enjoy it, though, since only 10 minutes later Souta stood outside the door, telling me to hurry and get out of the tub. When I refused, he began to sing some of the most annoying songs I had ever heard, and after the third round of "The Song That Never Ends", I ran out of the bathroom in my towel and clamped my hand over his mouth, telling him to let me dress, and then I'd be downstairs. My voice matched Sesshoumaru's, actually, and I watched as my younger brother ran down the stairs to grab a drink and a snack so that he could focus on my story when I came down.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I went back into the bathroom and pulled on my pajamas. 'I wonder why I have to have such an odd family. But then, I suppose having a kitsune for a son, a dog-demon for a friend, and a wolf for an admirer is pretty, odd, too.' With a sigh that had become normal when I spent time around Inuyasha and my family, I opened the door and made my way downstairs to talk to my waiting family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long to get out!! But hey, I DID make this almost a page longer than all my other chapters, right???? I wanted to put it up last night, but I ended up almost falling asleep on my computer after I wrote Sesshoumaru's part, so I decided it was time to go to sleep. I guess staying up till 1-2 every morning and getting up at 6-8 every morning is starting to get to me. Oh well. Hope you liked it, and I'll try not to take so long to update next time!!! Thanks!!!! And Sorry again!!! 


	10. Confusing Thoughts

Ouch... How long was I gone for?? *looks at the day of the last update and winces* Yikes. About 3 weeks?? Yikes. Well, you can thank Forgotten Bard for emailing me and telling me to get off my lazy butt and update. THANK YOU!! Lol... I think I needed that good kick in the rear.  
  
Also!! I have been asked to promote a story! I won't tell you what it's about or anything, so you have to read it to know! Go here: home . earthlink . net / ~ evelyn916  
  
You know the routine. Take out all the spaces to get to the site. Dumb ff.net, I wonder why they won't let us put sites on here. I mean, they advertise, right?  
  
Okay, I'm shutting up. Enjoy!! And I don't own 'em!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 10 Confusing Thoughts  
  
After our visit to the kit's home, I found myself with even more respect and admiration towards the priestess than before. She had been comfortable and happy in a room full of youkai, some in their true forms, whereas other mikos would have either been tense and nervous, or else purifying everything in sight. And I could feel her power straining against the feel of youki so nearby, but she was capable of controlling the strong purifying energy that could very well kill me.  
  
I was awed.  
  
With her miko powers begging for release, she had simply lifted one of the pups into her arms and held it, trying to smooth out the ruffled fur caused by the energy emanating from her. But what really amazed me was how she changed her power to be less harmful to the youkai in the room, making it feel like no more than a peaceful strength and warmth. At that moment, the rest of the younger kits leapt to her and hugged any body part they could reach with an enthusiasm that rivaled Rin's own from so long ago.  
  
Shippou's mate was named Kohana, and although I'm not one to be asked about a kitsune's attractiveness, I found her to be the perfect mate for the miko's adopted son. She had darker red hair than her mate, and clear blue eyes, unlike Kagome's blue-gray ones. Everyone seemed to be polite to each other, and was even kind to me, when in the past I would have looked at them as being below me. I suppose 500 years of living among humans may have caused this change...  
  
We stayed for lunch only, although we did watch the fox's promised video, of one of the younger ones riding on a roller coaster with his eyes covered. Quite amusing, really, although I think I may have shocked the miko when I laughed again. I had not laughed since... Well, the other day's meeting didn't count. That was the bitter, 'Why Must I Put Up With Them' laugh. This was... just a laugh.  
  
But when we returned back to her home, no sooner had I turned onto her street I saw Kouga's car parked in front of her shrine. No doubt waiting for her to arrive so he could invite her to dinner. My eyes narrowed, and I glared at the other vehicle as though willing it to melt or explode just from my gaze. No such luck, though.  
  
It's not that I didn't want her to talk to him. I knew she would have to sooner or later. After all, he was bound to have questions after he had just recently learned about the well. I didn't mind her talking to him and spending time with him.  
  
I just didn't want her ALONE with him. Why this was so important to me, I don't know. Perhaps it's because I feel that someone as powerful as she is should not be forced to mate with a wolf who, most likely, never fully appreciated her power. Maybe it's because he reminds me of Inuyasha. All I know for certain is that the idea of him mating with Kagome made me wish that there weren't laws forbidding killing, so I could just tear him limb from limb with my claws.  
  
The tiniest thought crept its way across the back of my mind, shocking me enough to almost drive right by the shrine. I don't know how it got in my brain, but for some reason I found myself not hating it as much as I would have 500 years ago. It was the craziest thought, though. I mean, I couldn't honestly be thinking that, could I?  
  
I glanced over to her while I parked the car, watching as she unbuckled herself and looked up at me with a smile on her face. And I ended up agreeing with the thought. After all, she looked better than most humans, because her beauty was natural, not forged with loads of make-up and other such things I've seen women put on their faces. Her scent was completely her own, and was enough to drown in while dreaming of the thunderstorms she smelled like. The power residing in her body made her a great ally and a frightening enemy. She was loyal, intelligent, polite, and kind.  
  
No wonder I was beginning to feel more than just respect for her.  
  
I shook myself out of my daze before she could become too worried over my silence, and turned my head to nod at her. I watched as her eyes landed on the nearby car, and she gave me a curious look, as though wondering if I knew whom it was.  
  
"Kouga is here." The affect was amazing. She smile faded slightly and her scent became tinged with nervousness. But she seemed to think of something and turned to me with a smile.  
  
"I just remembered. I asked you to stay for dinner, but you, Shippou and I went out instead. You still owe me a dinner at my house. Although I have to warn you that my family will most likely still act the same." While normally the thoughts of her family's behavior annoyed me, I was quite enjoying the mental picture I was currently receiving, where Kouga was alone at the mercy of her relatives.  
  
"So, will you stay for dinner?" She gave me a hopeful look, and I guessed that she knew that if Kouga was inside, then he was most likely intending to either take her out to dinner or stay for dinner at her family's home that night. She didn't want to face him alone, which made me feel better knowing that she wouldn't volunteer to spend any time alone with him. After all, if I was truly beginning to care for her, then I could not have some wolf taking her away.  
  
So I agreed. She relaxed and all tension and nervousness had left her scent. I was surprised that she seemed so calm and happy with the idea of my staying. But I was not about to argue with it.  
  
After getting out and locking the doors, we left the car parked before the shrine and made our way up the stairs to the top. At first we were climbing up the steps, but after a quick glance to make sure no one was around watching, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, surprising her, and bent to slide my other arm underneath her knees, lifting her into the air right as I leapt up and over the other stairs, landing directly a short distance before her front door. She was smiling, and her arms were wrapped around my neck to help hold on, although she was not choking me. With a deep breath, I knew I had done what I meant to do. I had made her smile, which I had already known, but the scent coming towards me told me that I had also angered the wolf youkai.  
  
Good.  
  
~~*~~  
  
I had been shocked when Sesshoumaru picked me up in a way that could only be called "bridal style", and jumped into the air like Inuyasha and Kouga had done before. But that was usually only when we were in danger, and I never got to enjoy the feeling of being so high up in the air, almost flying, without needing a plane to keep me from falling. Now, in Sesshoumaru's arms, I was able to just focus on the way it felt.  
  
And it felt amazing. I don't know if it was just from the sensation of moving through the air with nothing supporting me other than a pair of arms and the chest I was resting against, or if it was the fact that it was Sesshoumaru holding me. Although, that idea in itself sounds odd to me. I mean, he DID try to kill me a good couple of times. And he DID try to kill Inuyasha even more times than that. But still, I just felt... safe... in the air, watching as the steps became tiny with our height, and nothing but Sesshoumaru keeping me from falling.  
  
I think that's when it hit me. I had already begun to fall. And I don't mean vertically. In fact, I hadn't even felt that familiar twinge of pain in my heart when I thought of Inuyasha. Well, I did, but it didn't hurt as much. I know it'll always hurt, I mean you can't just forget your first love, can you? HE couldn't...  
  
We landed all too soon for me, since I was still trying to figure everything out. But when Sesshoumaru didn't put me down, I looked up at his face and was shocked at the way he was looking at me. It was like he was studying me, almost, without taking his eyes from my face.  
  
As I watched, he stiffened slightly, and actually tightened his grip on me, like I was forbidden to be let down and walk on my own. He looked up, and I followed his line of sight to be greeted by the vision of a slightly annoyed Kouga. I know why Kouga was upset. He never mated, and still thinks of me, probably, as 'his woman'. And now, he was seeing me being carried by Sesshoumaru as if I was precious to him. Speaking of which, why wasn't he putting me down yet?  
  
I could practically SEE the sparks flying back and forth between the two. It actually reminded me of the old days, when Inuyasha would threaten Kouga for being too close to me, and Kouga would threaten Inuyasha for interrupting him while he was talking to me. Although, I think it was more wooing than talking. Scary. Not because he was a demon, but because I can't imagine myself living the rest of my life with Kouga. Sure, my life's not that long, but what would we have to talk about? What would we do??  
  
Never mind, don't answer that.  
  
Man, I have GOT to get out of the habit of thinking like Miroku. I spent WAY too much time with him, apparently, because I kept a few of his thought patterns. I'm not saying I go around groping people or asking them to let me bear their child. Oh gods, no. I just tend to say or think things that I normally wouldn't have.  
  
Like the fact that Sesshoumaru has a rather nice chest. And I should know, considering he's practically squishing me against it. His arms aren't too bad, either. I'm glad he grew the left one back. It looks better on him.  
  
'GAH!! Kagome! Shut up and focus here! Prevent bloodshed between Guy-who- thinks-I'm-His-Mate and Ex-crush's-half-brother-who's-really-cu- DAMMIT, 'Gome!'  
  
I shook my head sharply and looked over to Kouga, who I SWEAR was seething. I began to wonder if wolf demons had to get Rabies shots, but I decided against asking, and went for the safe way out. If I ignored Kouga for Sesshoumaru, Kouga would be upset, mad, hurt, and probably jealous. If I ignored Sesshoumaru for Kouga (which wasn't really a possibility, since I DID invite him to dinner), then Sesshoumaru might take it the wrong way and get mad at me, or be hurt, and leave.  
  
So I invited Kouga to join Sesshoumaru and my family for dinner.  
  
I swear, I get more and more stupid ideas every day. But, it wasn't in vain. When we finally got inside, we were greeted by an ofuda-weilding Grandpa. And since I had told him the night before that I trusted Sesshoumaru, and that he didn't need to worry about him, he went straight for the wolf prince. Of course, being STILL carried by Sesshoumaru meant that I could tell when he was trying not to laugh because the chest I was pressed against felt like it was shaking a bit, and I looked up to see him with a small smile on his face.  
  
I think it's still gonna take a while before I see his smile as something other than what he would do right before he killed something.  
  
He finally put me down when I began to try and climb out of his arms in order to stop my grandfather. By the time I was able to keep any more ofudas from being thrown, though, poor Kouga had a good few on his face and chest. And one on his right arm. And across his stomach. Oh, and that one on his left shoulder.  
  
I felt kind of bad for not being able to stop my grandpa sooner, so I volunteered to help peel the sticky strips of paper off. I tried to be as gentle as I could, but I think that those things are the equivalent of duct tape, because I could still hear the slight ripping sound that came from peeling them away from his skin and clothes.  
  
One washed face and millions of apologies, as well as one held hand from Kouga and a growl from Sesshoumaru, later, we all finally got to sit down at the table. Of course, in my house they both didn't mind letting their tails (and in Sesshoumaru's case, his markings) be visible. Or, it could be that Souta said he wanted to see them, since he thought that kind of stuff was cool. What can I say? The kid adored Inuyasha, and here are the only other two demons who were able to fight him and live. Of course he's going to want to ask millions of questions, and annoy them to the ends of the earth, and beg them to see their true forms, and ask to play video games with them, and start grabbing and petting their tails, and - Wait. WHAT!?!  
  
"SOUTA!!" Hurriedly I pried the boy from Sesshoumaru's tail, where he had clamped onto after petting Kouga's and watching it twitch back in forth in what I could tell was annoyance. Too bad my little brother didn't get the message. Oh no, he felt like he need to see if their pointed ears were real, too. Now I'm thankful that I worked with Inuyasha and the gang fighting demons so much. I needed that patience to keep from just handing Souta over to the two youkai along with the tempura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone!! Okay, okay, I know, I know. But HEY!! SCHOOL'S OUT!! Well, until June um... I think 2nd. So I have a few weeks (or so) to write!! YAY!! Feel free to review!! Ja! 


	11. The Date With Kouga!

Um... Hi again!! Jeez, I was gone for a long time!! Yeah, I got a few threats, a couple pleas, and a few that made me feel really bad and really guilty. But summer college was a little more hectic than expected!! Well, wish me luck! I'm gonna need it, or else I might very well FAIL government!! NO!!  
  
I don't own them!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 11 The Date with Kouga  
  
That night, as I lay in my bed back in my own home, I couldn't help but reflect on how Kagome's younger brother, Souta, reminded me so much of Rin, with all of his questions and his energetic actions. Kagome had shown infinite patience in prying the boy from my tail and ears, as well as from my face, where he was staring at my markings and asking if they were tattoos, or if I had been born with them.  
  
After explaining that they showed that I ruled the entire Western lands, he had become awed, and immediately asked why the wolf didn't have any, causing Kouga to sulk the rest of the evening after pointing out that while he didn't rule an entire set of lands, he DID rule the wolf-demon tribe of the north-west. I had nearly considered adopting the boy as an ally, since I don't have 'friends'.  
  
Except Kagome, apparently. She had called Kouga and I her friends as she made her brother release us from his game of 20 questions. Then the fool wolf has asked her out on a date.  
  
I began to have brief visions of dripping the long - unused poison from my claws onto his tail, then taking said tail and forcing it down his throat.  
  
But she had accepted it. I would have been angry at her obvious lack of understanding that I was beginning to have intentions of courting her, until I noticed her glancing at me apologetically while Kouga was busy answering her family's questions. After catching her first few sad and nervous looks, I realized that she didn't truly want to go with him, but was too kind-hearted to say no to an old friend. And so, that night, I began to think about any date I could possibly take her on that would erase the one of the ookami youkai from her mind.  
  
Finally, I fell asleep amidst my planning, and dreamt of the past, when she was simply the miko I respected, and the sister that Rin loved, wished to be her mother.  
  
When I woke the next morning, I called the person I had chosen to oversee the running of the company, since I rarely went in to the corporation building myself. After relaying my schedule to him so that he wouldn't schedule a meeting of any sorts when I would be busy doing something else, I plucked the two phone numbers from where I had left them sitting on my desk. One was lovely flowing kanji and kana making up a name and telephone number, while the other was more jerky and sloppy, showing that it was written in a hurry by a (most likely) hyper person. Kagome and Shippou.  
  
I focused on the kitsune's digits, and dialed him in order to set up our own meeting. I had decided that if anyone knew what Kagome liked and disliked, it would be him. His mate, Kohana, could be heard in the background, telling him that she was more than willing to help me if I wanted to know more about her adopted mother-in-law. I agreed with the vixen, and we decided that while Kouga and Kagome were out on their date, we would have dinner and discuss the miko's preferences.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly, with a few video conferences, as well as a quick meeting up at the building itself with the current supervisors. But even then, I had wondered if Kagome missed the old days like I did, when youkai were accepted and feared, and the air was cleaner, and the land wasn't as populated.  
  
Did she, as I did, miss the age before guns were invented and youkai were forced into hiding or extinction? Did she miss the deep forests and the unbeaten paths through them, as well as the exhilarating rush that came after defeating one's enemy, whether it be a wayward youkai or human, or the cruel hanyou Naraku, who lived to lie and deceive all those he came in contact with?  
  
Did she still, in some corner of her mind, still think of me as an enemy? This idea worries me the most. She has shown no fear or nervousness around me after our first meeting, but would she ever be able to care for me as I think I have begun to care for her?  
  
One thing about being an inu-youkai is that it means I have the senses and also the instincts of a dog. And those same instincts have lately become stronger anytime I'm around the powerful young miko. They had almost become dormant from the lack of anything interesting or blood-boiling happening. But now the dog-demon blood in my veins calls for a mate, and a powerful one, to produce me pups great enough to be claimed as my bloodline.  
  
In the most blunt of terms, the dog inside me wants a bitch. And the demon wants a mate. And I know that the best candidate around would have to be my brother's former companion, whose strength and abilities could make even ME nervous.  
  
The moment I accepted this, the decision became closed in my mind. It didn't matter that Kagome was a human. It didn't matter that had an adopted kitsune son. It didn't matter that the wolf prince wanted her.  
  
"Kagome WILL be MY mate."  
  
~~*~~ (Still Sesshoumaru!)  
  
The fox couple had offered me dinner at their home, all the younger kits being sent visit some of the older ones, who already had their own pups.  
  
Kohana made tempura and miso soup, as well as dumplings and stir-fry vegetables. I complimented her cooking with a small smile, even though I was anxious to get to the discussion of my intended mate and her ideals.  
  
Finally, we were able to bring up the main subject as Kohana again denied my claims of fine cooking skills.  
  
"No, really, I'm not nearly as wonderful a cook as Kagome's mother. She cooks delightfully, even if she IS a human! Although, I have to wonder about Kagome's humanity every time it comes to Oden!" She laughed, and I looked to my future mate's pup, making a mental note that my Kagome liked Oden above all foods, apparently.  
  
Shippou must have understood the look I was giving him, as well as the question I was wishing to ask, since he actually smirked at me in a way not unlike how Inuyasha once did.  
  
"Yeah, Oden's her favorite food. No doubt. But other than having hot water and a bed, I really think she preferred being in the Sengoku Jidai. Although Inuyasha didn't like it every time she jumped through the well to take her tests. But she always came back a few days later, with Ramen for Inuyasha, and candy for me."  
  
I was surprised, actually. I know I shouldn't have, but the full situation finally settled in my mind, and I realized that my intended had gone to the past, fought countless youkai (including Naraku and myself), traveled with my half-brother, acted as a mother and miko, and still stayed in school. I can't help but be impressed by the thought of what she had achieved. And I was learning amazing things about her when I was not around her. I can only imagine the things I'd learn if I were to ever get her alone without the kit, ookami, or human boy nearby.  
  
"Kagome always loved the hot springs in our time though. She would beg Inuyasha to stop and let her bathe anytime we came near water." The kit blushed. "I remember because that was unusual back then, to be bathing so much." I had to agree. And now I also knew why she had never held the same sweaty, dirty, disgusting smell that most humans in that era had held.  
  
"But that baka yarou of a hanyou, no offense, Sesshoumaru, broke her heart at least once a week, telling her how Kikyou was more beautiful, smarter, braver, a better fighter, and so on." Had my brother not already been dragged to hell by his undead lover, I would have sent him there myself at the fox's next words. "And Kikyou loved to torture Kagome too, from having Inuyasha confess his love to her in front of my mother, to trying to kill her."  
  
I found myself stuck between cursing the hanyou for his stupidity and for hurting my future mate, and thanking him for giving me this opportunity to make her my own.  
  
Shippou sighed, and looked at me curiously while his mate began to clean up after the meal.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, don't kill me, but I was wondering..." I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he'd ask. "Um, why, exactly, are you so curious about Kagome? Is it because she's lived in the Sengoku Jidai too?"  
  
"Iie," I answered honestly. I felt that, as her son, he deserved to know of my intentions towards the miko. "She interested me when she first drew Tetsusaiga in my father's tomb. I knew she wasn't a normal human. Then she changed the sword back to its dormant state. She helped Rin, and was patient, proud, and brave enough to travel with and stand up to my half- brother. She is intelligent, stubborn, powerful, and kind. I refuse to let such a person be taken as the mate of some weak, arrogant, idiotic wolf youkai version of Inuyasha."  
  
The kitsune stared at me in shock, and had I turned to where I knew his mate was standing, I think I'd have seen her staring at me as well.  
  
"You love her..." Did I? Was Kohana correct? I knew I cared for her in a way different than I had cared for Rin. I respected her, and was angered by the mere thought of that damn wolf or that stupid ningen touching her, being with her. Was that love?  
  
Before I could voice my question, Shippou and his vixen looked at me with smiles on their faces.  
  
"You're in love, Sesshoumaru. You just didn't know it till now." Both youkai looked at the clock, then myself again. I glanced at the clock as well, and was surprised to see that it was almost 9 o'clock.  
  
"The movie started at 8:30, Sesshoumaru. If you hurry, you might be able to get there before it's too late." I snorted.  
  
"I shall not lower myself to spying on her while she's on her date." Shippou stared at me incredulously, one eyebrow quirked.  
  
"Even knowing that Kouga has kidnapped her before?" My eyes widened. That bastard wouldn't -  
  
"See you tomorrow, Lord Sesshoumaru!!" As I ran off, completely ignoring my car in their driveway and trusting my demonic speed to get me there faster, I registered their words in my head and wondered why they said that they would see me the next day.  
  
~~*~~ (Finally, huh?)  
  
I sighed as I looked at my reflection. My mom had helped me pick out which dress I should wear on my "date" with Kouga. It was simple, a soft lavender knee-length dress with a white sweater in case it got cool later on.  
  
But I think the main reason I was depressed was because I hadn't heard from Sesshoumaru all day. I still feel it's odd to think that now I can look at the stoic demon lord and not want to either hide or fight. But nevertheless, I feel almost lonely when he, Shippou and I aren't out doing something. I'm out of school, so I see my friends less often,, and spend more time at home with my family and my memories.  
  
Smoothing out the fabric of my dress, I left my room to find my mother and get her approval. Unfortunately, for Souta at least, Kouga was intending to pick me up while my little brother and grandpa were at Souta's soccer practice.  
  
I found my mother in her room, looking at a picture of Inuyasha and I. Of course, I had had to sit him before he would actually agree to it, and then he has refused to actually smile. But, looking over her shoulder, I can see sadness in that annoyed glare he was giving me.  
  
Before I could stop it, I felt a tear I had realized I had cried, fall from my face. When it hit my mother's shoulder, she spun around and looked at me in surprise. The moment her gaze landed on my face, though, I found myself in her arms, crying over the man I had loved and lost. And whose brother I was starting to fall in love with.  
  
The doorbell chimed almost 10 minutes later, jolting my mother and I out of our reminiscing and primping session we had fallen into. While my mother went to answer the door, I went back to my room to retrieve my purse and a pair of shoes to put on once I got to the front door.  
  
Kouga's voice rang thought the house with its usual confidence. I don't think he ever learned how to speak softly, and not in a commanding tone. But then, how else would a pack leader be used to talking? I smiled at the thought, and how different people, like Shippou, Sesshoumaru, and even Inuyasha would react to that question...  
  
*  
  
"He could try talking like Inuyasha!" "Hey, what do you mean by that, you little runt?!" "Kagome!!!"  
  
*  
  
"Hn. If he has to raise his voice for his pack to hear him, he must not be a very well-respected leader. Foolish ookami youkai."  
  
*  
  
"No matter how he talks, he'll always be the same stupid yaseokami! Damn wimpy wolf. Even with three shards in him, he ran from a fight with me!"  
  
*  
  
When I came down the stairs, he turned and smirked at me, then bowed deeply, surprising me with the amount of respect he showed towards me with that gesture. I returned it with a smile and a bow as deep as his own.  
  
"You look wonderful, Kagome. I like your dress, it's beautiful." As I linked my arm with the one he offered, I shook my head in denial of his compliments.  
  
"It's not beautiful, its pretty old and worn out." I smiled at him, trying not to laugh at the three guy's voices I could still hear making comments in the back of my mind.  
  
Mama forced us to take a picture, and I wondered if I'd have recognized him a year or two ago. His hair had been released from its high ponytail, but was pulled back into a lower one. He wore a black silk button-up shirt and a nice black dinner suit, as well as a sapphire blue silk tie that showed off his eyes. He looked more human in his "disguise", with his tail hidden and his ears rounded, his fangs being the only thing that still showed he was a youkai.  
  
But he still reminded me of the possessive wolf prince who kidnapped me at our second meeting, then proclaimed I was his mate since I could sense the jewel shards, fight and heal, and I had a stood up to him when he had told the wolves they could eat Shippou.  
  
After we said goodbye to my mom and put our shoes on, he led me out to the nice black limousine that I hadn't seen waiting down in the street for us. The driver was another wolf youkai, only I didn't know this one. Kouga called him "Hanasu" (talk), and I later learned that the demon earned his name, since he didn't stop talking until his prince told him to pay attention to the road and not the conversation.  
  
I was kind of nervous then, since Kouga and I were practically alone in the back of a limo. Then a thought hit me. "Hey Kouga, why doesn't Sesshoumaru or Shippou ride in limousines?"  
  
He snorted and smirked at me. "Probably because they don't like to draw attention to themselves. Sesshoumaru's always been the type to be filthy rich, and have immense respect, but there's no way in hell he could tolerate anyone driving him around. Besides, I don't think he trusts anyone with his life like that."  
  
"And Shippou?"  
  
"No limo driver could stand him and his constant chatter, and all his kits. Plus, he wasn't the kind to have a stuffy office job. Instead, he volunteers at orphanages and things like that, and sells off stuff he's saved over the years to keep himself wealthy. But then, all us demons do that. We save things all the time that we know will one day be worth much more, and wait until we need or want more money. Then, we simply say we inherited a rare artifact, and the museum owners come running, or die-hard collectors. Good way to keep things funded."  
  
I was shocked. I knew Shippou volunteered, but I never knew about the whole selling of artifacts thing. I had never asked, so no one had ever told me. I wonder what all things they keep?  
  
Before I had the chance to ask, Kouga announced that we had arrived at the restaurant. I had expected us to arrive at his, but instead we were at another expensive place, one that was almost on the other side of town from his own.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't want to eat there with everyone trying to talk to you at once. Besides, it would be impossible to get anything done there with the pack trying to spend time with their little sister."  
  
Dinner was pretty uneventful, I spent most of it explaining everything to Kouga. Well, explaining about the well, and how I traveled through time. I wasn't about to just blurt out that I was falling in love with his former rival's half-brother.  
  
The whole story, though, left Kouga in some shock, though, and he asked questions throughout the entire meal, making me wonder if Hanasu had learned to be so inquisitive through watching his leader.  
  
When we left for the movie he had insisted upon taking me to, I was surprised to see that it was already almost 8 o'clock, since he had picked me up around 6. We rode to the nearby theater, and arrived just in time to buy our tickets and sit down near the back rows. As we had driven, Kouga had removed his jacket and tie, and I pulled on my sweater, so that not only was I warmer, but we were also not as immaculately dressed. Now we both looked like a couple of nicely-dressed college students or something who were out on a date. Which was only a little wrong in certain places.  
  
I was almost relaxed until the room went dark, announcing the beginning of the movie. Then Kouga put his arm around me, and I couldn't even think about relaxing because I didn't know if he was going to try and kiss me like some guys would do in a movie theater. I hoped not. I'd probably have ended up either shoving him off or blasting him with my miko power out of reflex. And I didn't like the idea of hurting my friend.  
  
After 10 minutes into the movie, I began to feel like I was being watched. I didn't know who was doing it, but it didn't upset me as much as I thought it would have. Then Kouga pulled me closer against him, and I had to bite back the squeak that wanted to come from my throat at the hasty readjustment.  
  
I wondered what could have happened to make him react like that, but I passed it off on merely the fact that he was being his possessive youkai self again. I knew I was right when he began to move his claws up and down my arm, being sure not to tear the sweater I had put on earlier. Of course, that feeling alone caused me to shiver, and I suppose he assumed it was either because I was cold or because I enjoyed it, because he lifted the armrest that was between us, and pulled me even closer, holding me tightly to his side.  
  
20 minutes into the movie, and the feeling of being watched hadn't gone away. I finally used my miko senses to try and detect any youkai, and was surprised to find one not too far off that seemed almost familiar, although I couldn't put my finger on the aura to save my life. I only knew that it was a youkai, and that it wasn't malevolent. Perhaps Sesshoumaru? No, that was being just plain fanciful.  
  
I tried to focus on the storyline of the movie, but only 10 minutes after I had registered my demon watcher, it was joined by yet another aura, this one much more powerful. I worked hard not to spin around and try to see who was staring at me. But I knew that if I did, then Kouga would, as well. And if it was nothing, then I would feel stupid, and Kouga would most likely end up threatening them. While if it WAS something to worry about, they hadn't done anything yet, and alarming the wolf next to me would result in a fight among innocent people. It looked like I would have to sit out the movie while trying to keep a tight rein on the anxiousness that pushed me to look behind me. The first demon had left, and the second demon's aura had receded greatly, as though to try and hide itself from other youkai. But I could still feel it. This aura, however, felt more familiar and comforting.  
  
I finally relaxed, which made Kouga look at me and smile, thinking he had done something right, no doubt. I smiled back weakly, my thoughts still stuck on who could possibly be sitting so nearby so as to be hidden from the nose of an ookami youkai. After all, dogs and wolves had the most powerful sense of smell. For Kouga not to have caught the scent of another demon meant that the other person was far enough away to stay hidden.  
  
Or it could have been the fact that Kouga was starting to lean over and smell my hair. Why my hair, I have no idea. But at least I knew that a possible reason for Kouga's lack of smelling the other demon was because he wasn't paying attention to smelling anything else other than me. And while this would have made another girl twitter and blush, it made me want to frown in annoyance at his lack of focus.  
  
Whoa, did I sound like Sesshoumaru there or what?  
  
My thoughts were cut off as I felt fingers touch my chin. The slightest pressure was used, and I found myself looking directly up into cobalt-blue eyes. Those same eyes looked almost dazed, and he leaned forward until our noses were almost touching, causing my eyes to widen in surprise.  
  
"You smell so good, Kagome. I can't help but wonder..." He brushed his lips lightly against mine, causing me to stare in shock as he continued on in a husky voice. "I wonder if you taste as good as you smell..." I was about to pass out from the sheer jolt of shock and adrenalin rushing through my body.  
  
Then Kouga kissed me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm gonna be really evil and leave it here!!! BWAHAHA!! *gets attacked by pissed readers* Okay!! Okay!! A little more!! Jeez!! Mean people!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I felt his mouth move against mine, nibbling and tasting, even as the demon aura behind me began to change. I knew this change. This was the change that occurred when Kouga arrived to find his friends slaughtered. This was how it felt when Inuyasha slipped into his youkai form, and when Sesshoumaru changed into his true form.  
  
Wait. Sesshoumaru...  
  
My eyes widened, and I gasped in revelation, accidentally providing Kouga with entrance into my mouth.  
  
The demon behind me was Sesshoumaru.  
  
He was watching Kouga kiss me.  
  
And he was PISSED.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happy?? Hope so!! Sorry it took so long, but hey! I got a lot more stuff to write now!! YAY! I mean both in chapters for current stories and NEW STORIES!! But don't worry, those aren't going up for a while!  
  
Feel free to review!! Don't worry, the next chapter shouldn't take so long!! Did I make up for it, at least?? O.O 9 pages... long for me... 


	12. One pissed Youkai

And I'm back!! I know, I was supposed to update one of my other stories first, but since this is the one getting the most reviews/demands/death threats for an update, I decided to give you another chapter (or two) before worrying about my less popular fics.  
  
BTW... I'm sorry it took so long to update. I got a temporary job, and my schedule for the past few days was "Wake up at 7, leave at 9, work from 10 am - 8 pm. Come home, eat a snack, and go to bed." Sucks, huh?  
  
Here's your next chapter, and I Still Don't Own Them!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 12 One Pissed Youkai  
  
I arrived at the movie theater, only to find Hatake, one of Shippou's sons, sitting in the last row, by the aisle. His gaze was fixed on a point to his left and before him, rather than on the screen at the front of the room. I followed his line of vision, and saw what the younger kitsune had been looking at.  
  
Kagome, being pressed against Kouga's side, with the wolf's arm draped over her shoulders in a possessive nature. I fought back the growl wanting to spill from my lips as I glared at the wolf who was being far too personal with my intended than I preferred. But I was calmed slightly by the fact that Kagome's body was stiff with her tensed muscles, showing that the contact had been unprovoked.  
  
A tug at my sleeve jolted me from my thoughts, and I turned annoyed eyes at the person who had dared to disturb me. Hatake grinned up at me, and motioned for me to sit in the unoccupied seat next to him. I did so, my thoughts running wild in my head. Had that bastard tried to do anything to her yet? Did either of them know I was here? Would Kagome think that my being here meant I did not trust her? Why was the fox here?  
  
"I only got here about 30 minutes ago," a smooth voice whispered from my right. I glanced at the youkai as he continued to speak. "So far, the most he's done is wrap his arm around her. She hasn't relaxed since. And I think she may be able to sense me. I swear I felt her powers expand, so I think she may have felt a youkai, and wanted to see if it was evil or not." He smirked. "I guess I passed the test."  
  
I merely nodded, and the kitsune grinned at me and told me to keep Kagome out of trouble. I looked over to him to ask what he meant, but he had already risen and was walking out of the theater, leaving me alone to watch my future mate be held by my brother's rival. Now my rival as well, I supposed. This must have been how Inuyasha felt every time the ookami prince came around.  
  
I almost feel sympathy for my idiot half-brother.  
  
Almost.  
  
I tamped down my aura in order to keep Kagome from noticing me as easily, and watched as she actually began to relax. Did I do that, or was it that bastard who held her? She seemed to be looking at the screen more than the wolf, so I don't think that may have been it.  
  
But apparently he thought that it was due to him, because he began to sniff at her hair. I knew why. Her hair smells delightful. She alone smells enticing, but her hair's scent is slightly different, teasing the senses with a subtle change.  
  
Not that I had memorized her scent for any other reason than for recognition, as all canines did.  
  
And since she had undoubtedly bathed since I had last seen her, I knew my scent would be near nonexistent on her. Meaning the wolf would have no reason to believe that I was serious in my intention to make Kagome my own. I'd have to fix that. A mark would be best, but that could not, and would not, be given until my soon-to-be mate agreed to be mine and mine alone.  
  
A growl rumbled deep in my chest, rising up to my throat as I glared at the foolish youkai who had just begun to maneuver Kagome's face in a way that only a man intending to kiss a woman did. When his lips brushed against hers, my growl became louder, in order to attract a certain demon's hearing, but ended up also scaring away anyone sitting near me. Good.  
  
I felt the blood seeping into my eyes, blurring my vision and calling out the primal beast inside of my body as Kouga pressed his mouth against hers, tasting my future bitch's lips. The flea-bitten wolf even went so far as to shove his tongue down her throat when she froze up. Why she froze, I don't know, but a deep part of me purred in satisfaction at seeing her unresponsiveness to the bastard's kiss.  
  
The air around me began to shift, and I knew my body was probably beginning to glow the soft pink it did before I changed into my true form, and I found myself wondering if Kagome would be surprised that I had grown since she had last seen my dog-demon shape. But a thunderous explosion coming from the speakers near us and beside the screen jarred the three of us from our own thoughts, causing three reactions at once.  
  
Kagome's hands came up and slapped against his chest, sending a small flash of pure miko energy running through the demon's body, who in turn, jumped and jerked away quickly, causing me to calm down enough to keep from transforming.  
  
Almost immediately, the annoyed priestess muttered something to her date, and stood up and walked down the aisle towards me, eyes locking on my own before I could even consider running. My heart pounded forcefully, and I prepared myself for the worst thing imaginable.  
  
An angry woman's wrath.  
  
~~*~~  
  
I didn't know what I was going to do first. Kill him, or kiss him.  
  
After that on-screen explosion had snapped me out of my shock, and I had zapped Kouga with some of my power, I hurriedly apologized and excused myself to go to the bathroom.  
  
The moment I stepped into the aisle, I let my eyes wander over the crowd, and I found myself staring at a certain pair of golden eyes, which seemed as cool as ever. If you didn't pay attention to the fading red tint in them, that is. He watched me approach him, actually appearing a little nervous for once. I couldn't tell how I knew this. I just did. He really seemed to be a little worried.  
  
"Meet me outside," I whispered as I brushed past him, and caught his answering nod.  
  
I knew he was following me, and the moment we were far enough from the theater where Kouga sat to keep any youkai ears from hearing, I turned to face the powerful demon lord who, for some reason, had been spying on me.  
  
"I wasn't following you, Kagome." My eyes widened in surprise. Could he read minds or something? He never seemed to have been able to do it before...  
  
"What do you mean, Sesshoumaru?" He actually sighed, and I watched as he took a step closer to me, making me want to just run up and hug him, not caring why he was there.  
  
"While I was at Shippou's tonight, he mentioned that Kouga had once kidnapped you. I merely wanted to ensure the idiot didn't try it again." Okay, I had to admit it. He had a good reason. Damn it.  
  
"Who was the other person before you?" I watched as he tried to keep his lips from forming a small smirk, and was so absorbed in that oddly cute twisting of his mouth that I almost missed what he said.  
  
"That was Hatake. I believe his father sent him to watch over you until I arrived. I hadn't known he was there until I walked in and saw him sitting and glaring at that baka ookami."  
  
"Yaseokami was what Inuyasha called him." One of his eyebrows rose in curiosity, and I held back a grin at the satisfaction which was practically radiating from him. Then we both stiffened, him in response to a scent, no doubt, and me in reaction of the youkai presence tingling on the edge of my senses.  
  
"And I called him Inukoro." The rough voice nearby proved me right as my "date" stepped up to us, hurt and annoyance directed at the two of us. Hurt at my actions, I'm guessing, and annoyance that Sesshoumaru hadn't left us alone. He turned and looked directly into my eyes, as though searching and waiting for me to lie to him.  
  
I sucked at lying. So I didn't bother.  
  
"Hey Kouga! I was going to the bathroom, and I ran into Sesshoumaru! Hard to believe, huh? He said he was here to see the next movie, and was early so that he could get a good spot and miss waiting in the long line with all the humans. We came over here in order to keep from blocking the entrance. Heh heh..."  
  
Okay, so maybe I DID lie.  
  
And I STILL suck at lying.  
  
But apparently, it was good enough for Kouga, since he merely nodded and draped his arm over my shoulders. It was kind of annoying, like he was trying to show off that I was with him or something. But what was the point of that?  
  
"Um, well, I'm gonna hurry and go to the bathroom real quick like I said I was, and then I guess we can go back to watching the movie. Be right back!" I squirmed my way out from under Kouga's arm and raced off, hurriedly did what one does in a bathroom, and washed up. But when I walked back outside, I was in for a shock.  
  
There were youkai in the lobby. Not just one or two, but about eleven. Six were standing behind Sesshoumaru, whose markings were starting to become visible, and five others were backing up Kouga. Both were a little banged up, obviously, and I wondered how the hell I hadn't heard anything. As I saw Kouga use his speed to aim for Sesshoumaru's chest, I strained to hear anything, only to be greeted by the sounds of laughter from a nearby theater. I was so used to the loud sounds of Inuyasha fighting, I had never noticed that both these demons could be silent if they wanted to be.  
  
Perfect for fighting in public like a couple of idiots.  
  
"What. The. HELL. Is going on?!" Oh yeah, I was pissed. These two guys had gotten in a fight in about 5 minutes!! And in a bad enough fight where Sesshoumaru had a cut upon one cheek and the back of his right hand, and Kouga had a black eye beginning to form and blood dripping from a gash across his chest. And in such a short time! What did they do, attack the moment I turned my back?!  
  
Actually... They probably did.  
  
And now I had two demons looking at me guiltily, while the others quickly dispersed or glared at me for interrupting. I glared at them in return, with a look I had learned from when Kikyou had looked at me. Sure enough, they started to fidget around, considering holding their ground. Then I added in the glare I learned from my friends when they would look at Naraku. That "I hate you, and wish you to the seventh level of hell, and given the chance, I'll send you there myself" look.  
  
They scattered pretty quickly, then. Kouga took a step back, and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"You have. 10 seconds. To explain to me. Why you were fighting." I was trying to take deep breaths during that sentence, hoping to calm down again. After all, I didn't allow Kouga and Inuyasha to fight, so what made them think I'd allow them?! The deep breaths were working pretty well, until Kouga opened his big mouth.  
  
"You."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know, a horrible place to leave it, but hey, I decided to put my other stories on hold and work on this one for a while, so I'll be able to update faster now!! YAY!!  
  
Thank you EVERYONE who emailed me! I feel so loved!!  
  
Hints about the next chapter:  
  
Sesshoumaru's POV of the fight, and Kagome's reaction to finding out they were fighting over her. 


	13. Fight for the Right To Date?

Hey everyone!! I'm back again!!! Only 3 weeks or so, right? Better than a full month!! Right? I'd've updated sooner, but I got that stupid msblast.exe worm. It's all fixed now, but it bugged the hell out of me for 2 days! Plus I started college last Tuesday.  
  
*Hands Rain a Sesshou plushie* it'll be okay...  
  
Hika-chan reviewed my story?! And liked it?! *goes into shock* One of my fav authors... *twitches* likes my story... *twitches again* I'm okay...  
  
And I don't own them!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 13 Fight for the Right... to Date??  
  
The bathroom door snapped shut behind Kagome as she left the two of us alone. Immediately, both our scents became heavily laced with adrenaline, which always served to bring out the animals in all youkai. It's always the adrenaline scent that drives us to attack. Especially demons with a strong sense of smell. And since dogs and wolves both have very powerful noses, it's no wonder that the fool wolf attacked me only seconds after the scent reached him.  
  
Kouga rushed at me, claws extended. I let my own claws lengthen and fill with the same poison I had been wanting to use on the idiot prince since we had both silently announced our intentions to court Kagome.  
  
I dodged his attack, but his arm followed me enough to scratch the back of my hand with one of his claws. I spun around angrily and threw my fist directly into his face. He toppled back for a second, but was quickly caught by another wolf demon, who had practically appeared from nowhere. A quick glance around us told me that we each had two or three people standing near us, watching as we fought. And they all had at least some youkai blood.  
  
Scents mingled in the air. My blood and Kouga's pain, our anger as well as our own normal scents, and the smell of adrenaline coming from myself and my opponent, along with every other demon in the area.  
  
Growls resounded around us, and I could tell apart the wolves behind Kouga, and the cat and dog behind myself. As well as a snake youkai who seemed to be waiting to cheer for whomever won. I growled deep in my throat at the youkai before me, letting my markings become just visible enough to draw one's attention to them. If anything, my position as Taiyoukai demanded respect and allegiance. The wolf prince merely smirked at me, and lunged forward again.  
  
Rather than dodge this time, I lifted my hand, with the poisonous claws facing him as I slashed down and across, tearing his shirt and the flesh beneath it. But he had already aimed for my face, claws ready to rip and rend. I tilted my head slightly, as well as moved my hand, so that his claws barely scratched my cheek, leaving only a thin line of blood, while my claws moved with my hand and threatened to open wounds across his stomach as well. And all animals know that once the abdomen or throat is injured, the fight is over.  
  
Kouga immediately leapt away, his hand reaching up to press against his new wound, blood flowing steadily through his fingers. I hadn't cut deep enough to kill him, but well enough that he might very well pass out from the blood loss if he didn't take care of it soon.  
  
The stench of blood and adrenaline, and not to mention the fight itself, had drawn even more youkai to the area, until I counted the cat from earlier, two dogs, the snake, and a pair of foxes that weren't Shippou's standing behind me. Kouga had mostly wolves on his side, although I could make out a bird demon standing among the group, glaring daggers at one of the foxes supporting me.  
  
I heard a door open in the direction Kagome had gone, but either the prince didn't hear it, or ignored it, as he rushed at me, one set of claws aimed at my chest, and another, I knew, that would be in the shadow of the first, hoping to strike my belly. I countered it by grabbing his hands in my own, the wrist hold reminding me of when I had used my poison on Inuyasha's wrist in my attempt to get the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Before I could do the same to the cocky pack leader, he delivered a kick to my chest in order to free his hands. I faltered slightly, feeling one of my feet move back to help brace me and keep me balanced as I released him. When he landed across from me with a glare aimed in my direction, preparing, no doubt to try and jump, in hopes of attacking from above, a voice cut through the tension and anxiety that had built around us and the other youkai.  
  
"What. The. HELL. Is going on?!"  
  
I turned to look at Kagome, knowing that though she may have forgiven me for following her tonight, she would never forgive me for fighting and injuring her friend. No matter how annoying he was.  
  
A few of the demons around us fled, knowing that anyone who could yell at both the Leader of the Wolf Demons, and the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, and still live, was someone not to be trifled with. A few of the idiots left actually growled at her, too low and soft to be noticed by human ears, only to have a look turned on them that rivaled my own cold mask, her eyes narrowed in a glare that would probably make a person feel like nothing more than an insignificant annoyance, followed by a fierce stare that startled even myself. Her eyes narrowed and filled with rage, her jaw clenching as some of her miko energy made itself known to the other youkai in the area.  
  
Kouga took a step back in shock, and I felt my own eyes widen at her sudden display, only to watch as she calmed slightly after the others had left.  
  
"You have. 10 seconds. To explain to me. Why you were fighting." Then again, the fact that she was gulping down air as though to calm herself didn't seem too reassuring. Wisely, I kept my mouth shut. After all, how do you explain that you were in a fight because of pride, and instincts too deeply imbedded to ignore, which had been invoked by a young woman who had been in love with your brother?  
  
"You."  
  
I should have killed the damn wolf while I had the chance.  
  
The anger in her eyes was immediately replaced by shock, and she stared at us, apparently dumbfounded.  
  
"Me?" She looked back and forth between us, no doubt wanting, and needing, an explanation. I decided that since the wolf had already opened his mouth once, I might as well stay silent, and watch him dig his own grave. I remembered how strong she could be when angry. I would not like to have to wait another ten years to grow an arm back. True, it's not that long a time, but it seems like it when you only have one hand to do everything with.  
  
"Yeah. Just like his brother, the Dog Lord can't seem to understand that you're MY woman. Go ahead, tell him. Tell him you're MY mate, since I laid claim on you 500 years ago." I had to bite back the amused snort that I wanted to make when I heard the pleading tone his voice had started to take at the end of his statement. It was like a child whining to his mother that his brother had stolen his piece of candy. Pathetic. I had thought the youkai would have at least matured in the past 5 centuries, but apparently remaining a bachelor for so long kills off brain cells.  
  
Somehow, though, this announcement and plea of the ookami prince's angered Kagome once again. I had thought she was angry before, but this made her previous outburst seem like a mildly annoyed question.  
  
"KOUGA!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR *THICK* SKULL!! I NEVER WAS YOUR 'WOMAN'! I NEVER WILL BE! SO STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M A PIECE OF FUCKING PROPERTY, YOU STUPID YASEOKAMI!"  
  
Needless to say, the recipient of the verbal lashing looked hurt. After all, the woman he had wanted as a mate had just screamed at him, cursing and calling him a name that only one other person had called him, that person being his past rival that he had seen as below him. Then again, I had seen Inuyasha as below me, as well. At least she hadn't turned on me.  
  
"AND YOU, SESSHOUMARU!!" Ignore my last statement.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE MATURE THAN THIS!!! AFTER 500 YEARS, I FIGURED YOU WERE MORE RELAXED! SCREW THAT IDEA!" She glared at me angrily as she said this, but I could see a faint sheen of tears taking over, and actually lowered my head in guilt and shame. She was right. I should've been mature enough to just ignore the stupid wolf, but my pride had been injured, and as Taiyoukai, I had to defend it. I worked to steel up my nerves in order to look at her and apologize, then try to explain what happened. But things never go as planned when Kagome's involved.  
  
"I'm truly sorry, Kagome..." I looked back up at her, apologizing as I did so, but before I could continue my explanation, she snorted angrily, and straightened her back.  
  
"So am I." And with that, the one woman I wanted as my mate turned around, and, without another word or glance to the wolf or myself, walked away.  
  
~~*~~  
  
I couldn't believe it. They had fought, in public, endangering themselves and who knows how many others, over me like I was some piece of fucking property. Sure, I may have overreacted, but I was shocked, upset, annoyed, and pissed. After having Inuyasha and Kouga fight over me, plus everything that's happened lately, it finally just made me snap, and I took it out on them.  
  
With a sigh, I looked over to the answering machine, which was blinking at me almost insistently. I knew what would happen if I pushed that button. I would hear one of them, or both of them, apologizing and trying to make up for it, and then I would end up forgiving them. That's how it always went. Even with Inuyasha, although he didn't apologize much.  
  
I don't know why I'm ignoring them. Why I'm refusing to answer their calls, or even leaving the house unless I have to. I just don't want to see or talk to them for a while. In less than 2 weeks, I learned that Sesshoumaru and Kouga are still very much alive, and that, for some reason, Kouga still wants me as his woman, though I'm actually falling for Sesshoumaru.  
  
What is it about him and Inuyasha that draws me to them? They both have silver hair and gold eyes, as well as nice bodies... But I'm not so shallow that I base my fondness on their looks. Let's see, what else do they both have in common? Hm... well, they both try to hide what they're feeling. Inuyasha's ears usually gave him away, and now it's Sesshoumaru's eyes that ruin his hope of hiding things.  
  
They're both strong, and confident. Neither ever doubted that he would emerge the victor, no matter how dark the situation was. They were both proud and determined, and both seemed to have had that "I really do care, but I'm gonna pretend I don't give a damn" attitude.  
  
With a muttered curse I had learned from Inuyasha and Shippou, I looked back towards the mirror, noticing with some surprise how... sad... I looked. I walked over to it, studying my face intently. In the two days I've gone without speaking to any demons besides Shippou and his family, I've become lonelier than I had been in a while. Sure, one of the two idiots would come over now and then, checking on me every couple of hours, but I never spoke to them. I never even looked at them.  
  
In a desperate attempt to get away from my house, and the wolf and dog demons guarding it, I did what I never thought I'd do. I called Hojou, and asked him to go with me to the mall, just to shop and have lunch together. He called it a date, I called it a chance to walk out my door without being hounded by persistent youkai.  
  
Less than a hour later, he was ringing my doorbell, a big smile plastered onto his face, and a wrapped package in his hands. I winced and hoped that it wasn't some kind of cure for some disease I didn't have. But I might as well have wished Inuyasha back to life, for all the good it did, since when I opened it, I was greeted by the sight of aromatherapy candles, guaranteed to boost the immune system. Well, it could have been worse. Could have been shoes for my supposed bunions again.  
  
Determinedly ignoring the tingling in the back of mind that told me that a certain inu-youkai was nearby, I walked with Hojou down to the bus stop and waited for the ride to the mall. After a long and boring ride, filled with Hojou's stories of his grandmother and her little pet cats, I was ready to just scream for Sesshoumaru to get over there and save me, and let me tell him that I forgave him already.  
  
Wait. When had I decided to forgive him? And Kouga too, I suppose. But what had pushed me to think that, anyway? I'm supposed to be mad at them, aren't I? But they're my friends. And I guess that's why I can't stay angry. That, and I can't help but remember the way Sesshoumaru looked when he bowed his head in shame. Nor the way his eyes actually looked pained and apologetic, but still determined when he had apologized to me.  
  
I sighed, and tried to focus on what was going on now, only to realize that Hojou had been speaking to me. After assuring him I was okay, I made my way towards the crowded building, pausing long enough by a tree where I knew a silver-haired demon lord was sitting to whisper, "I forgive you," and look up into a pair of deep golden eyes.  
  
Before he could reply, though, or I could say anything else, Hojou grabbed my hand and pulled me through the doors, excitedly jabbering away about this shop or that one, and how he had gone to this store for that one gift, and how that one was too dark and depressing for his tastes. I began to point out that I happened to like that store, thank you very much, but he cut me off with a new stream of pointless talking.  
  
I was near tears by the time we got to the food court, wishing so badly that someone, anyone, would save me from the idiocy. It didn't have to be Sesshoumaru. Hell, I think I'd have thanked and hugged Naraku if he showed up, simply because he gave me a reason to ditch Hojou. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I was that desperate.  
  
But the fates were cruel to me. Not only did I get to learn that his mother also had a cat, but I got to hear about how there was this 'adorable kitten' down at the pet store at the opposite end of the mall. Of course, this led up to him dragging me there the moment lunch was over.  
  
When we passed through the entrance, I was ready for anything to distract him so I could make a break for it, and run back outside in hopes that Sesshoumaru would still be there. But that never happened, even though he almost forgot me in his hurry to see the precious little kitty. I would have run, believe me, if I wasn't busy staring at a person who was sending off VERY strong "I'm a demon" vibes. She was staring back at me, a dog nestled in her arms, looking like he wanted nothing more than to chew on one of her fingers. The cat Hojou was occupied with, though, had no problems with purring and rubbing itself against the young woman when he brought the 'sweet little thing' back over to us.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against cats. Hell, look at Buyo. But after spending so much time around canine demons, and falling in love with a pair of them, well... you can't blame me for wanting to pet the adorable white puppy with the floppy ears and blue eyes instead of the calico kitten purring against what I'm guessing was a cat demon.  
  
I took the dog from her arms so she could pet the kitty that Hojou was rambling incessantly about. Immediately, the pup turned to me and began to lick my face in sheer delight, as though I was his own mother. I smiled and growled playfully at him, having learned to make weak imitations of a dog's growl from listening to Inuyasha all those times he would do it. The pup growled back happily, then yipped and began to lick my face again, his small legs kicking in the air to get closer to my face.  
  
I was so busy laughing at the puppy's antics, I didn't even register the fact that the two kitty-lovers had turned and were staring at me like I had grown a third head. When I finally DID realize it, I was a little surprised at the looks, but then I noticed they weren't looking AT me, they were looking... behind me...  
  
(Hm... to stop here, or not to stop here? NAH!! I made ya wait long enough!)  
  
"Hello, Kagome." Spinning around, I found myself staring into a pair of cool gold eyes, one eyebrow raised in curiosity as his lips twitched in an attempt to keep from grinning. At least, I'm guessing that's why. Let's see, girl holding little white doggy with the cutest floppy ears, and has saliva all over her face from where said puppy had decided she needed to be kissed. Oh yeah, I can see why he would be trying not to laugh.  
  
"Heh heh... Hi Sesshoumaru." I smiled back at him, though I could feel my face burning as the pup squirmed in my arms, trying to lick me, then turned to the Taiyoukai and tried to leap onto him. I was trying to keep my grip on the excited puppy, but Sesshoumaru merely reached out and tapped the dog on his nose, stilling the mass of fur, before leaning in and looking him directly in the eyes, a low growl ending in a quiet yip from the tiny pup.  
  
As I stared in shock at the pair of dogs, Hojou and the neko youkai came over to us, my self-proclaimed 'date' moving right up next to me, ignoring the screeching feline in his arms as it protested being kept so close to a now-dozing puppy, and blank-faced dog-demon.  
  
Or, at least Sesshoumaru's face WAS blank, until Hojou made the mistake of placing his arm around my shoulders, asking me who my "friend" was, while the cat demon stared at the silver-haired youkai in awe and admiration. It was kind of scary to see. Such huge, starry eyes directed toward someone who was known for his cold stare that could drive off even the most avid of fan-girls.  
  
Then Hojou made the mistake of getting that cold glare directed toward him.  
  
"Hello again! Sorry that we can't stay and talk long, but Kagome and I have to get back to our date. I still have to show her the new store that just opened up, you know, the one with the - " He was cut off by the sight of light magenta lines beginning to appear on pale cheeks, and narrowing gold eyes. Even the near-drooling cat demon knew to move back a step or two.  
  
Hojou had no idea what it meant to annoy a demon lord. But I could tell, he was about to find out. And fast, if I didn't find some way to calm Sesshoumaru back down. After all, with how much damage he did to Kouga, I don't want to know what he'd do to Hojou.  
  
And I couldn't help but think that Inuyasha would be so proud of his brother.  
  
Though I'm still trying to decide if that's a good thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm SO SORRY this took so long to post!!!! I had to baby-sit a couple of girls this weekend, only to have them start asking about InuYasha. They said Sesshoumaru looked like a girl, and the elder of the two girls said Inu was cute. Although she still can't say his name right. Lol... well, Ja ne for now!! Off to chat some more on animelab . com! Hope to see you in channel #inu_Yasha! Ja! 


	14. Thank you, everyone!

Hey everyone!!!  
  
I feel tons better now!!  
  
The story has been removed, and everything's back to normal!!  
  
I wanna thank the following people for sticking up for me!  
  
Aira^o^ (who first told me about the story)  
  
T'Laren  
  
Nankinmai  
  
Koinu  
  
Reiku Toukijin  
  
LilacRose23  
  
Lady2U  
  
Drea-chan  
  
Quickening  
  
Suki1  
  
Laura (you know who you are, Hentai!)  
  
Me...  
  
Yuki  
  
Nightfall  
  
Inuphoria  
  
Misao CG  
  
Star Mage1  
  
Mkh2  
  
Kikitravel  
  
Kris  
  
Kyoujinn  
  
Moirasfate  
  
Trixie72  
  
Candy5  
  
Mavan  
  
Inugirl  
  
Vegito044  
  
KITSUNE-chan3  
  
Mellerz  
  
Lord Fluffy-chan  
  
Kyia Star  
  
Reba Jean  
  
Duckie @ Anime Dreamstar  
  
Banana Flavored Eskimo  
  
Lady-iceflame  
  
Tina  
  
Thank you everyone, again!! You're all so great!! I'm dedicating my next chapter for you guys (and girls), and I'll work hard to have a new chapter up by Saturday or Sunday! Just for you reviewers!!!  
  
Thanks again!  
  
Kai 


	15. Memories, and a Pup Named

Hey everyone!! I'm writing this up at different times, part while I'm in class, par while I'm at my grandmothers, or on the ride home, and part at home. But hey, I promised to update this weekend, and I am gonna do it!!!  
  
Double thanks to all those who supported me during the whole plagiarism thing!!! This chapter is dedicated to all of you!!!  
  
And I still don't own them!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 14 Memories and a Pup named...  
  
She had forgiven me. She had finally acknowledged my presence, and looked directly at me. And she spoke to me. Kagome finally accepted one of the rarest things on this earth. My apology.  
  
Now that I think of it, the last time I apologized was to Rin on her deathbed, when she had been sifting though her memories, and laughing at how I had frightened her at our first meeting, only to end up adopting her as my daughter.  
  
I had to bite down a growl as the boy with Kagome grasped her wrist and dragged her towards the metal and glass building I tended to stay away from. So many scents and sounds, layered one upon the other, placed stress on my sense until I felt the need to run through the tainted forests in hopes of finding some solace.  
  
I moved to follow her, but found myself staring at a small girl plucking a flower from a nearby shrub, then running back to her mother and hading her the small gift. I found myself thinking on Rin once more, and the girls who came after her.  
  
So many times, I had come across children whose family had died from war, famine, disease, or, in the worst cases, those whose families had not died at all, merely left them alone in the wilderness to prevent starving the family to feed the child. A boy-child, or more than one child, I left at homes of child-less families. But the girls, I watched. I watched their reactions to myself, to Jaken and Ah-Un. I tested their obedience and strength of will. I compared them to my Rin, hoping to find one whom I could keep with me as I did my lost daughter.  
  
But so many recoiled in fear at my identity, cried at Jaken's taunts, and ran from the two-headed dragon who had loved and protected Rin with a fierceness that rivaled my own. Others were too disobedient, asking why constantly, or refusing to listen to me when I would try to keep them safe, or concentrate on my meditation. The girls whom did not act like my Rin were often left with infertile parents who were all too glad to receive the child who had wandered into their village alone, not knowing whom she had spent her past few days with.  
  
The first girl I decided to keep with me was a 12-year-old named Kioko, whom I had kept from being brutally raped and murdered by some middle-aged bandit reeking of blood and sake.  
  
~~*~~ (flashback)  
  
She had been crying, but was still able to stand and bow to me when I finished infusing the attacker with my poison to his chest. Her legs were shaking, and she was sobbing silently, but she stood, walked over to me, looked me in the eyes, then kneeled before me and placed her forehead to the ground. Just as I had to Rin so long before, I asked her name. My only answer was a soft whisper, but still, she answered me.  
  
I turned and began to walk off, giving her a chance to follow or stay. The thrashing of bushes and grasses behind me informed me of her choice. I was hopeful, disgustingly so at the time, that perhaps I had found one with a strength like my surrogate pup from before. This was reinforced by her lack of shock and fear upon the arrival at my campsite.  
  
When Jaken squawked at her, she stood and took it all in silence. When Ah- Un sniffed at her, she gave him a small smile and patted Ah's head. Un looked at me, as did Jaken, both asking a silent question. I merely nodded my head slightly, and told the girl to stand before me. She did so without question, her head bowed, not even noticing that my retainer had run off.  
  
I unsheathed Tenseiga, gauging her reaction, and noticed the slight flinch and flash of worry come across her face. This would be her final test.  
  
"Stay still."  
  
I raised the healing sword, which warm in my hand, willing to help the young girl. She had been afraid, then, I could smell it rolling off of her in waves. But she remained still before me. I brought the sword down, slicing off her clothing as my father's heirloom healed her bruised and battered body. Her eyes didn't open until the katana's hilt clicked softly against its sheath. She was so surprised, she didn't move until one of Ah- Un's breaths hit her skin a minute before his head did, nudging her towards a river we had been sure to stop near. Eventually, she got the message, but only after I sat down near the fire, my back pressed against a tree.  
  
Less than an hour later, Jaken and the girl returned, one behind the other by only a few moments. She was shocked at the site of bread and clothing resting across the fire from me, waiting for her to accept them.  
  
Quietly, she had dressed, and brought the bread over to me, breaking it into two pieces, and offering me the larger half. Still looking into the flames, I informed her that I didn't eat human food. She nodded and sat nearby, eating happily but quietly. Then she spoke to me for the first time since telling me her name.  
  
"Domo arigato gozaimasu, Sesshoumaru-sama." I was almost surprised that she knew who I was, but I remembered that Jaken had called out to me once he saw me returning with a human girl.  
  
~~*~~ (end flashback)  
  
Kioko had followed me faithfully for a few years, then fell in love with a human male who accepted her as his wife, knowing who had been raising her these past years. She had four children, all of whom she kept as part of her family.  
  
Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I made my way into the mall, trying to block out all the smells and voices assaulting my senses. It worked somewhat, although I had to use those same senses to find Kagome.  
  
Finally I arrived at a pet store, only to see a small snow-white pup trying to leap into her face, his tongue lapping at her in his own version of kissing. She was laughing at him happily, and I felt the urge to smile, especially seeing as how the tiny canine reminded me of myself so long ago. After all, we were born in our dog forms and merely gained the ability to change into our humanoid shapes after a year or so. That's because, as a pup I was able to still use my claws, and drip poison from my mouth. I had to learn to use that same poison in my claws when I changed into my new form.  
  
As I was watching Kagome and the pup in her arms, I smelled something familiar and annoying. Looking behind her, I saw the weak human boy moving to stand behind the oblivious miko, the cat in his arms hissing at the close vicinity of the pup and myself. The more familiar scent, though, was of the neko youkai standing close by, who I recognized as one of the demons who had been standing behind me in my fight against Kouga. I spared her a quick glance, then focused back on Kagome, who had just realized I was here.  
  
"Hello, Kagome."  
  
She was blushing at me, and stammered back her greeting as the puppy turned to me and tried to come to me, recognizing another canine by my scent and aura. It's true, animals do have a sixth sense that allows them to get an idea about the true nature of a person.  
  
I reached out and tapped the pup on the nose, a sign that told him I wanted him to stop. He quieted immediately, and I leaned forward, only to earn a soft growl from him, telling me that this was his human, hopefully his new mommy, his yip saying that he'd fight me if I tried to take her away from him. I returned the growl in a soft tone, so only he heard me, but my growl was a more pleased one, in order to assure him I wouldn't be separating them.  
  
The pup settled down to rest, and I looked up in time to see the human boy stand next to Kagome, while the cat demon moved closer to myself. Her scent berated my nose, the feline smell clashing against my dog instincts. I replaced my cold mask instantly, making sure to observe this boy and the way Kagome reacted to him without actually looking directly at them. He draped his arm across her shoulders as though to prove his possession of her, and smiled at me.  
  
"Kagome, who's your friend? We've met before, haven't we?" He laughed. "Hello again! Sorry that we can't stay and talk long, but Kagome and I have to get back to our date. I still have to show her the new store that just opened up, you know, the one with the - " I cut the boy off with an icy glare that was once used to make others cower before me, and served to enrage Inuyasha. I even allowed some of my youki to flow around me, making my markings more visible, and allowing my claws and fangs to lengthen and form sharp points. The natural warning made the neko take a step or two back, and the boy to pale. But not Kagome.  
  
No, Kagome moved towards me, one arm holding the pup to her chest while she rested her other hand on my shoulder, her own aura mixing with mine in order to help placate me. I looked down at her, and could see the silent plea in her eyes. She didn't want another fight. Were I to attack this human, he would not survive, and she did not want him hurt. For her sake, I would leave him be.  
  
I looked down at the pup again, and lifted him up into my own arms, and turned to the youkai that I now knew worked here. The way she looked at me was odd, as it was one that many human female teenagers had when I was around. That look of pure adoration, as though they would like nothing more than to jump on me.  
  
Trying not to pay attention to her obvious change in scent and the way she tried to lure me with her curves by swinging her hips more, and leaning over the counter, I pulled out a credit card and laid it on the counter, not wanting to give her any idea that I wished for her to seduce me. She smiled and lifted the card, looking far too long at the name on the piece of plastic before scanning it through.  
  
"I saw your fight the other night. I never doubted for a second you would beat that stupid wolf," she whispered, in order to keep others from hearing her references to the demon prince. Not wanting to encourage her, I merely ignored the statement and ran my retracted claws through the pup's fur.  
  
By the time I had signed the receipt, she had brushed her hand against mine a good few times. Once when she handed me back my card, another when she handed me my receipt and again when she gave me her pen. I ignored her hand and placed the slip of paper and the pen on the counter, turning to hand Kagome her new pup. She stared at me in shock as she took it, and I could smell the annoyance from her date, who was trying to soothe the angry cat in his arms.  
  
I nodded to my intended, and scratched the wakening pup behind the ears, earning a contented yip from him and a smile from Kagome.  
  
"Osakini... I had better visit Shippou and update him, or else I'll keep being bombarded by his and his wife's advice." I smirked at this, and at the way she blushed in knowing that her son had been willing to help me, should I ask for it. (Note: "osakini" is basically "Pardon me, but I'm leaving now." It's polite to say it when you're leaving while someone else is staying behind. Sorry!!)  
  
"Arigato, Sesshoumaru." She bowed to me, still appearing shocked at the warmth of the koinu (puppy) in her grasp, now hers to keep. I smiled slightly at her and turned away, walking out of the loud and odd-smelling building and leaping into the trees nearby, leaping back towards where I had parked my car, that small smile still on my face, and the image of Kagome smiling happily and lovingly at the small white pup in her arms, in my mind.  
  
~~*~~ (after about 4 pages, Kagome's turn!)  
  
I had thought she'd been drooling over him before he was angry, but it was nothing compared to the full-blown flirting session she then started while he was buying the adorable puppy. I didn't know which to feel more, the delight and shock that he was getting the little dog, or the annoyance and anger at the female youkai's blatant disregard for modesty as she leaned over the counter with her elbows resting on the top of it, pressing her breasts together and exposing more cleavage than would normally have been seen.  
  
But shock won out, as well as happiness at seeing how he refused to touch her if possible. When he placed the pup in my arms again, I smiled ecstatically. Sure, I had a cat, but I knew if I took a blanket that smelled like Buyo and wrap it around my little koinu, then they'd accept each other easier.  
  
Sesshoumaru scratched the puppy behind the ears, getting him a yip from the cute animal, before looking at me and excusing himself to go talk to Shippou. That kind of surprised me. After all, Shippou's my son, and he knew what had happened. Then again, what did I expect? Kouga and my kitsune had never been able to get along very well.  
  
"Arigato, Sesshoumaru," I said, thanking him for both buying me the puppy, and for saving me from Hojou's constant talking. He smiled and nodded at me, making my knees feel like they were going to give out, while my heart was going to burst from my chest.  
  
The mood was ruined, though, when Hojou came back up to me, now kitten- less, and grasped my hand in his. I looked around for the cat youkai, and found her coming back from replacing the neko in its cage. I smirked and bowed to her, allowing my miko energy to be felt, even though only a person with demon blood would feel it. To humans, it felt like that warmth and kindness that radiated from some people. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, and she bowed low in return.  
  
I was able to follow Hojou around for only an hour more before insisting I needed to get home in order to help Souta with a school project. It was partially true. He didn't need my help, but I would rather help with a model of the solar system than listen to one more story about what new remedies he had heard of that I should try for my "illnesses".  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent making a paper mache` sun while Souta worked on Mars, Grandpa insisted on making Venus, and Mama agreed to make the Earth. My little pup decided the paper mache was a food, and I had to keep him from trying to chew on it. I was supposed to help with Saturn and its rings, but was asked to help make dinner instead.  
  
Afterwards, when I was laying in bed and petting my new puppy after a nice warm bath, I was called to the phone, only to be greeted by Shippou's excited voice, begging me to come over the next day for lunch, since one of his daughters would be visiting, and she had just found she was pregnant. Again. You'd figure they'd stop being so excited after the number of children and grandchildren, and so on, that he had, but nope, every birth was celebrated for them. Usually every Saturday night, in fact.  
  
I agreed to come over, and could hear Kohana saying thank you in the background. With a laugh, I hung up and moved to go back upstairs where my little koinu was, probably being loved on by my brother or mother. In fact, it was my brother who named him. He insisted the pup reminded him of his former hero, Inuyasha. And Mama had insisted that, "those adorable ears look so much like that nice young man's did."  
  
And so, the puppy given to me by Sesshoumaru was named Inuyasha. He seemed to like the name, yipping happily when he was given the hanyou's title. I couldn't help but wonder, though, how Sesshoumaru would react to finding out his gift had been named after the half-brother he had once fought.  
  
With a yawn, I pushed the thought aside and climbed up to my room and disentangled my puppy from Souta's arms, where my mother was lovingly petting his ears. I swear, she must have missed Inuyasha mostly for the lack of furry ears in the house.  
  
I fell asleep with a contented pup curled up against my stomach, giving my nearby hand a lick once or twice before he finally fell asleep.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to be left alone the next day. He yipped and played around with an old stuffed animal of mine while I got dressed, but when I went to say goodbye to him, he started to whine at me, and crawl after me, looking dejected and sad. I couldn't help it. I crumbled under the pressure and lifted him into my arms, telling myself that Shippou and Kohana would want to meet him, anyway.  
  
He behaved pretty well on the way there, staying quiet and still while I carried him down the sidewalks. I didn't think I could take a bus, since it's usually so crowded, I figured he would either get squished or go insane. And I didn't want to take my bike and put the pup in the basket like Shippou once rode, because I wasn't sure he wouldn't try to jump out, and I didn't want to lose him.  
  
When I finally arrived, I wasn't as tired as most people would be. After spending so long in the past searching for jewel shards, who can complain about a short hike to my son's house? Sure, it took about an hour to get there on foot, but it was worth it to see those younger kid's faces at the sight of the snow-white puppy in my arms. Before I could even walk to the front door, I was surrounded by kits asking where I got him, what's his name, could they hold it, when did I get him, etc...  
  
I was trying to answer while I laughed at their reactions, only to have Kohana and her mate come out and smile as I tried to get the children to all calm down. But they loved rubbing his ears, petting his fur, moving their hands so that whenever his tail wagged, it would hit them. When he saw Shippou, though, he yipped a couple of times and went to him, only to be lifted up by the 500 year old kitsune. But we were both surprised when he bit Shippou's ear.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop that, be nice!"  
  
Everything seemed to freeze. Shippou and Kohana turned wide eyes towards me, and I couldn't help but laugh at the shock on their faces.  
  
"Mama and Souta named him. They said he reminded them of Inuyasha. And you have to admit, he kind of does." Everyone seemed to agree, although the older foxes were looking at me nervously, knowing that the dead hanyou was a touchy situation with me.  
  
"So." A soft voice spoke from towards the house, shocking me as much as my pup's name had shocked everyone else. "You named him Inuyasha."  
  
I looked up, not expecting to have seen him today. I don't know why. He and Shippou are friends now, aren't they? Of course he'd be invited to the baby shower/birthday party.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, everyone, it would be a bit longer, but it's 2 am, on Sunday night, and I am going to bed!! Hope ya liked!! Night, all!! 


	16. The First Kiss

Hey there everyone!! I know, it takes so long for me to update now a days, but that's because I'm in college, working on weekends, trying to find a better job, and preparing for Halloween. You try making InuYasha's outfit in less than a month. Lol!! At least I'm using my real hair...  
  
I own no one!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 15 The First Kiss  
  
"Inuyasha, stop that, be nice!"  
  
The night before, I had received a phone call from Shippou and Kohana, asking me to come to the weekly birthday party, and this year's baby shower. I had been hesitant to agree, seeing as how the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, and former enemy to my half-brother and his friends, which included the very kitsune who was inviting me his home yet again, might cause a stir among the kits I hadn't seen before.  
  
Then the vixen told her mate to "be sure and tell me that Kagome had already promised to come." Once I heard this, I had to fight off a smile as I assured the younger demon that I would, in fact, be there.  
  
I had arrived before Kagome, and found myself being pulled around by Kohana, so I could be introduced to the others foxes in the family, a few of them hanyou or hybrids. I did smile slightly, though, when I learned that one set of twins had been named Sango and Miroku. Those names had taken a moment to match with their faces, but then I recalled the Taijiya and Monk that once traveled with Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
It was during this moment of reminiscing that delighted cries of "Kagome" could be heard from outside. I walked towards the sound of laughter with everyone else, only to stop outside and catch her familiar cherry-blossom scent, as well as the new smell of the pup I had given her the day before. I looked at her smiling face as she watched her adopted son lift her new pup into his arms, where he was promptly bitten in the pointed ear by a pair of tiny fangs. I bit back the need to chuckle at the kit's yelp until Kagome spoke those words; that name.  
  
Inuyasha. My half-brother, and her first love. The hanyou who broke her heart and left her for a dead woman.  
  
"Mama and Souta named him. They said he reminded them of Inuyasha. And you have to admit, he kind of does."  
  
So. Her family had named him, and not her. The pup did remind me a bit of the half-demon he was named after.  
  
"So," I said as I noticed Shippou's lingering nervousness, and how Kagome seemed to freeze at the sound of my voice. "You named him Inuyasha."  
  
She looked up at me with a blush on her face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." I nodded to assure her I was truly there, and the surprise faded from her face. Her embarrassment and shock proved that Shippou had not told her about his planning to invite me when she agreed to come. Or did he only finalize his plans to invite me after she had promised?  
  
I mentally shook myself from my thoughts and stepped over to where the pup was trying to get back to his teething on Shippou's ears. When he caught my scent coming closer, he turned towards me with a yip, those little legs kicking in mid-air. I reached out and lifted him away from the fox and towards myself. He barked at me a couple of times, and I leaned forward slightly to lock eyes with him, challenging for dominance. He stood his ground, so to speak, growling at me his warning of "I'm the leader in my mommy's house, so I choose what's good or bad!"  
  
"I'm the leader of my home, and I'm older and bigger than you," I growled, then smirked at the ball of fur who was losing his battle for alpha rights, and continued on, knowing Kagome wouldn't understand. "I'm also courting your new mother. I want her to become my mate."  
  
His eyes widened, and the growl stopped instantly. He sniffed at me for a moment, most likely trying to find some betraying scent that would tell him I was lying. When he found none, his eyes dropped away from mine, and he looked away. He had dropped his challenge. He accepted me as the dominant canine.  
  
Still smirking, I scratched behind the pup's ears, then materialized my tail and rested it on my shoulder like I once did. The pup's own tail began to wag, and I set him on the ground, allowing the tip of my tail to rest a few centimeters on the ground before him, which he then decided was a new toy for him. And as all pups would do, even myself when I was still young, he began to chase after and play with the tip of my tail. I smiled at Inuyasha, even though it was still unusual for me to associate this pup with the baka yarou half-demon whom I had grudgingly almost respected and accepted while he was alive, no matter that he could get on my nerves like no other, simply by speaking.  
  
I had been paying so much attention to him that I didn't realize Kagome has moved until her scent became much stronger, and I felt her arms wrap around me in a hug that I still wasn't used to receiving. A soft "thank you" reached my ears, and I found myself wrapping my arms back around her.  
  
For a moment, I felt jealous of my half-brother. Her scent was calming, and she spoke quietly around demon ears in respect for our hearing. She was powerful and strong-willed, but possessed a kind, gentle, and loving heart. Damn that idiot hanyou for having spent so much time with her. Damn him for being her first love.  
  
But it only lasted for a moment before I hugged her in return, making sure not to squeeze too tightly. After all, that InuYasha had made his choice, and now Kagome could speak of him without the intense sadness she once smelled of at the mention of his name, a sure sign that she was moving on, and ending her time of mourning for her lost love.  
  
The laughter of many kitsune's reached our ears, breaking us apart, even as Shippou called out that if we didn't "break it up", then they wouldn't be able to start the party. Kagome blushed and moved away from me, while I narrowed my eyes at a soon-to-be-hurt fox demon. He merely grinned at me and waved us in, wrapping his arm around his mate's waist and leading her in, while the other kits followed. Kagome bent and lifted her new pup into her arms, her blush still showing as she focused on wiggling her fingers in front of the happy pup's face, causing him to bite and lick at them when they got close enough to his mouth. He finally caught one, and chewed on her fingertip for a second before starting to lap at the injured digit in apology.  
  
I smiled down at her and placed my left hand upon the small of her back, causing her to look back up at me, and start to follow after her son, pacing herself so that my hand continued to rest on her back, yet I didn't have to slow down to keep it there.  
  
Quite a few of the kitsune youkai grinned at us when we walked in, causing Kagome to blush and stroke her puppy's ears, causing him to relax and yawn sleepily. Kagome tried to lay him down on the blanket on the couch that Kohana had laid down for him, but as soon as he sensed his mother start to move away from him, he began to whimper and kick his legs in the air, as though having a bad dream.  
  
Inuyasha spent the rest of the party with Kagome, Shippou, Kohana, or myself, and he seemed to prefer me over Kohana, which surprised her until I pointed out that I *was* an inu-youkai, and therefore more familiar to a pup's mind.  
  
After the party, he didn't want to remove himself from where he was sleeping in my tail. Finally, Kagome lifted the pup, my tail and all, into her arms. She began to pet him, trying to soothe him enough to be detangled from the furry mass keeping him warm. It took effort on my part to keep from just relaxing completely and growl in pleasure when her fingertips began to brush against my own fur as well as her pup's.  
  
"I had better hurry and start heading home if I want to get there before it gets too dark." I raised an eyebrow at her, then made the realization that with an animal in her possession, she could not very well ride on the bus, and I hadn't seen a bike or any other form of transportation around, as most of the youkai had taken the bus or found some other way to get there.  
  
"You walked here?" She nodded, and began to tell me how the short trip here was nothing compared to all the walking she had once done with my half- brother and their group. I was only half-listening, though, my attention drawn to the fact that were she to walk herself home alone, pup or not, she was at risk of an attack by either some weaker creature with some youkai blood, or even another human. I would not allow my Kagome to be hurt.  
  
"You are not walking home alone," I told her, my eyes narrowed and my voice stern, refusing to be argued with.  
  
"I'm not. Inuyasha will be with me." She held up the pup for my approval, and he barked at me to try and prove his ferocity. I merely raised an eyebrow at the tiny bundle of fur, hid my tail again, and began to walk off in the direction of Kagome's home. After a minute, I stopped and turned my head to look back at the priestess, who was still standing where I left her.  
  
"Hurry, Kagome, before it gets dark."  
  
She seemed to jump before holding her koinu close to her and running over to me. When she caught up, I began to walk again, trying to ignore the pup's growls of pleasure as she rubbed his ears and stomach lovingly.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." I looked over at her, feeling a tug at the corner of my lips that was becoming too familiar when I saw her smiling up at me.  
  
"For what?" I watched as her smile grew.  
  
"For buying me Inuyasha, for walking me home, for caring." Before I could respond, her right arm slipped around my waist and she hugged me as best as she could, her other arm cradling her puppy. I finally allowed myself to smile as I wrapped my left arm around her shoulders, hugging her back for a moment, until the dog named for my brother squirmed against his adopted mother, whimpering for attention. Kagome's arm left my waist as she tickled her pup's stomach, and together we resumed walking.  
  
She didn't seem to mind that my arm remained on her shoulders, and even leaned in closer to me as we made our way to her home.  
  
The rest of the walk was quiet, and we reached the stairs of the shrine right as the first star appeared in the sky. Kagome froze as soon as she saw it, and pointed it out to me before squeezing her eyes shut and whispering a childish chant.  
  
"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, grant the wish I wish tonight."  
  
I smiled at her innocent appearance as she silently willed her wish to reach the star. The pup looked at me curiously, then back at his adopted mother with confused but wondering eyes. He yipped at her in question, and her eyes snapped open as she began to blush. In the silence, I recalled her earlier thanks. Trying to fight the smile that had been on my face since her wising moment, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against her cheek, a sign of my affection for her, and then against her forehead as a symbol of my respect, as that's where youkai noble family crests were found.  
  
When I pulled back, her blush had only deepened, and I found I could not hold off the full smile anymore.  
  
"You're welcome, Kagome." She looked at me in surprise and confusion, and my smile became more of a smirk. "For your pup, and for walking you home."  
  
Realization stole over her face, and she scratched her koinu behind the ears.  
  
"Are you mad about his name?" She whispered, so quietly that if I were human, I might have missed it. "My family said he reminded them of Inuyasha, even though his eyes are different colors..."  
  
"He is very much like my brother," I said as I looked down at the happy pup. "He is proud, protective, rash, and demanding."  
  
Kagome laughed and squeezed the topic of our discussion gently.  
  
"That's the truth! I still remember how we would fight when I wanted to come home. Sometimes I had to get Shippou and the others to distract him, but that rarely worked, since he always came to get me then, yelling about my leaving without telling him." She smiled sadly in remembrance as she rubbed her pup's belly, and I felt compelled to draw her from her memories.  
  
"Sometimes," she whispered, "He let me go. He wouldn't come after me if I left after seeing him and Kikyou together."  
  
I reached out and placed my hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly in order to help comfort her. She reached up and placed her hand atop mine, then lifted it to her face, where I was surprised by her lack of tears. I brushed my thumb over her cheek, and she tilted her head against my hand, still being held by her own hand.  
  
"It hurts less, Sesshoumaru," she barely whispered. "The pain of losing him hurts less now." Her eyes were closed, and her pup was lying still, as though sensing her distress, although I could tell by his eyes and scent that he wanted to comfort her.  
  
The pain of seeing my intended mate upset moved me to do what I did next. I had tasted the skin of her cheek and forehead, a salty-sweet taste that would no doubt drive a man mad if he let it. But I had yet to find out what her lips tasted like.  
  
I soon found out though, when I moved closer to her and pressed my lips to hers, drowning in the sweet, warm softness of her kiss.  
  
"It hurts less, Kagome," I whispered against her mouth, "Because you are no longer alone."  
  
~~*~~ 5 pages?! Wow... Well, Kagome's turn!  
  
My cheek and forehead still tingled, and my lips, well, they felt as though they would NEVER stop tingling.  
  
After Sesshoumaru had kissed me, it had taken a moment to get over my shock and kiss him back. It had taken a few more seconds before I felt a slightly rough tongue touch my lower lip. That had been enough to make me gasp, which Sesshoumaru took advantage of quickly. I had only kissed Inuyasha once, and it hadn't included either of our tongues like this one did.  
  
The kiss had lasted at least a full minute. Then he had leapt up the stairs like he had done before, carrying me in his arms almost right up to my door. There, he had kissed me again, as slow and gently dominating as his last one, before petting Inuyasha once, growling something at him, then telling me goodnight and nudging me towards the door before he left.  
  
I watched him for a moment, following the familiar silver hair until it was out of sight. Inuyasha barked at me, and I came out of my trance and let myself inside, smiling at how the little puppy seemed to be sniffing and looking everywhere at once, scrambling to be put down, then running around and almost seeming to be checking things out.  
  
Of course, the arrival of such an adorable pup sent my family running towards me, asking about the party. Souta had wanted to go, but he had had soccer practice again. Mama had to take him there, of course, and no one was certain that Grandpa could be trusted around a bunch of demons, no matter that he was now almost used to Shippou.  
  
Souta had been really upset when he learned that Sesshoumaru had been there as well, since both he and Mama had loved his tail, and its soft fluffiness. But then, who could blame them? I had made sure to pet his tail when I was petting Inuyasha, just so I could feel the soft fur again. I didn't think he could tell that it was intentional, though I can't be sure. Did he know, and just not mind? I couldn't help but blush at the idea.  
  
Unfortunately, my mom noticed my blush, as well as everyone else. Grandpa gave me the look only grandparents can give, and Souta began teasing me, asking over and over again why I was blushing. Mama finally sent them out, and sat down next to me with some tea, smiling as she asked something I wouldn't have expected from anyone else.  
  
"So, Kagome, what do you think about Sesshoumaru?"  
  
I could feel my face get even hotter, and knew I was blushing more at the mere mention of his name.  
  
"Mama, I... Well, I like him, but..." I felt her wrap her arm around my shoulder, and I rested my head against her own shoulder.  
  
"But what, Kagome?" I breathed deeply and sighed as I told her how I felt about everything.  
  
"I really like him, Mama. I think I might actually... be falling in... well, love with him... But I feel bad, since..."  
  
"Since you think you might be betraying Inuyasha?" I nodded, looking down at the floor. "Kagome, look at me." I did as she said. "Now. InuYasha loved you, and I know you loved him. But he's gone, sweetheart. I miss him, too, he was almost like a nephew or son to me. But he chose to go with her, honey. And do you remember why?"  
  
"He said... I deserved more than half a heart..."  
  
"Do you know what he meant?"  
  
"That he'd always love Kikyou, too, and couldn't fully love me?"  
  
"Yes and no. He'd love Kikyou, but it almost meant he would never be able to get over her and move on with his life. He knew he'd always be feeling as though he was betraying Kikyou by being with you. And now, you're doing the same thing. Inuyasha wanted you to move on, to fall in love again, I know he did. He wouldn't want you to be so upset."  
  
I sniffed and hugged her tightly while she went on.  
  
"If you truly think you're in love with Sesshoumaru, then I suggest you try to make peace with Inuyasha's memory, and try to move on. Otherwise, you might miss out on your second chance at love." She smiled and hugged me. "Even if he IS Inuyasha's own older brother, and far older than even your grandpa. I think he's rather nice. And very handsome." Her smile grew to a dreamy grin. "Besides, that means your children would end up having the same puppy ears as Inuyasha did, wouldn't it? Or would they have tails, like Sesshoumaru does? Either way, they'll be so cute!!"  
  
I stared at her in shock for a minute, then began to move away, using the excuse of saving my puppy from Souta's clutches, where he was no doubt having all the fur petted off of him. My mother merely nodded, busy thinking about her grandchildren that I hadn't even planned on having yet.  
  
After rescuing Inuyasha from Souta, I made my way to the God Tree, where I always felt the closest to the hanyou. Maybe it was his being pinned here for fifty years that made his presence seem to emanate from the bark. But I went there nonetheless. After all, if I was going to say goodbye to my half-demon love, then I needed to do it where I felt the closest to him.  
  
I let the pup run around and play in the grass, while I placed my hand over the kanji of Inuyasha's name. I whispered his name, and pressed my forehead against my hand on the wood.  
  
"Inuyasha," I repeated, "I was told I needed to come and tell you goodbye. Mama said you wouldn't want me to live in the past, and that you'd want me to fall in love again, even if it was with someone you never really could get along with. I think I'm love, Inuyasha. But you see, the person I love is, well... he's Sesshoumaru. He's changed some from how you knew him, though. He's nicer, although I can still see a bit of the old Taiyoukai in him."  
  
I smiled. "Inuyasha, I still love you, but I've also accepted the fact that you're gone, and that I needed to move on. I'll always love you, but I'm not going to spend my life mourning you. You understand, right, Inuyasha?"  
  
A nudge at my ankle had me looking down and into a pair of blue eyes, which seemed to almost flash golden in the sunlight. I was startled for a second, then smiled as I realized it was my tiny Inuyasha, who must have heard his name and came running. I smiled and lifted him into my arms, where he immediately began licking at my cheek, making me laugh. I pointed out the symbols for his inherited name, sounding out each one to him, so he knew which name was his own. After a delighted yip and another lick on the cheek, I set the pup down and headed back towards the house. After all, dinner still needed to be made, and I owed it to my mom to cook.  
  
At the door, I noticed Inuyasha wasn't beside me anymore. I looked around for him, wondering if he had caught Buyo's scent and gone running after him. But instead of chasing after my fat cat, Inuyasha was sniffing around the base of the tree I had just left. A quick whistle had him running back to me, though, especially when I mentioned food.  
  
I was awoken the next morning by delighted barking and a familiar voice speaking softly to the pup, who quieted almost instantly. I cracked open one sleepy eye, and tried to glare at my little brother, who stood at the end of my bed, giving my dog a bite of whatever he had been eating. Souta must have seen the glare, because he smiled sheepishly at me.  
  
"Morning, sis!" I muttered back a greeting, wanting nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep. His next words woke me up quickly, though.  
  
"That Kouga guy's here."  
  
I shot up in bed, my eyes wide. Kouga's here?! What the hell was he doing here?! Frantically, I scrambled out of bed and ran to the closet, snatching a shirt and skirt before racing to the bathroom to change. When I came out about fifteen minutes later, still brushing my hair, I was surprised to hear growling and barking coming from my living room. I hurried to see what was going on, but stopped short at the sight before me.  
  
Kouga was leaning down, growling at my little Inuyasha, who was bravely standing his ground with his own childish barks. It was almost like watching the wolf demon argue with his former rival so long ago. The mere memory was enough to make me start laughing as I watched the two stare each other down. Immediately, my Inu ran over to me, pawing at my ankles in a silent request to be picked up, which I gladly did.  
  
Of course, this caused Kouga to glare at the pup who now rested happily in my arms. But the wolf prince received his own glare. After all, I had decided to forgive Sesshoumaru because I had begun to love him. But Kouga had always been thickheaded and possessive, and I could stay annoyed with him longer.  
  
With one hand on my hip, I cleared my throat to draw attention away from the pup I held and back to myself. His scowl quickly became a charming smile; no doubt he was trying to get on my good side.  
  
With a sigh, I shook my head at the centuries-old wolf prince.  
  
"Kouga, what are you doing here?"  
  
His face dropped, and he became almost sheepish as he stared at the ground sadly.  
  
"Well, I found out you were speaking to Sesshoumaru again, and I was hoping you had forgiven both of us..." He sounded so heartbroken, so sad and dejected that I couldn't help but accept his apology. After all, it would be cruel to forgive one and not the other. And I try not to be cruel to people, although sometimes it can't be helped.  
  
"Okay, Kouga, I forgive you.... I just don't want to find you two fighting again, understand?" He nodded to me, a smile on his face again.  
  
"I'll try not to fight with him, Kagome." He lifted the hand that wasn't holding Inuyasha and held it between his own. "One day this week you and I are going out on another date, and this time, maybe Dog Face won't show up."  
  
Inuyasha seemed to snort and snapped at Kouga's hand from his place between my arm and chest. Kouga looked down at the pup and bared his fangs, growling back.  
  
"Hey!" I snapped, glaring at the ookami youkai. "Don't growl at Inuyasha like that! He's just trying to protect me!" Very slowly, the wolf's blue eyes slid up to my own, a disbelieving look etched across his features.  
  
"Inu... Yasha?" I nodded, and the puppy in my grasp barked his agreement.  
  
"Yeah, Sesshoumaru bought him for me the other day, and my mom and brother named him Inuyasha, since he reminded them of him. Sesshoumaru said that Inuyasha's just as proud as his brother, so it works." I smiled happily at the prince, inviting him to share in my joy, only to see the shaded look on his face.  
  
"Kouga? Are you okay?" I waved my hand in front of his face, and watched as his eyes cleared up, and he nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm fine, Kagome. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you now, although I wish I could stay. But I might be able to get a day off this week for us to go out." He smiled and nodded slightly at us, before saying goodbye and showing himself out the door, leaving me confused in the living room.  
  
"Okay, I have no clue what that was about." I looked down at my puppy. "Do you, Inuyasha?" He yipped at me and jumped so that he could lick my cheek. I put him down on the floor and smiled at him.  
  
"How about some breakfast, boy? Let's see if you like Ramen as much as Inuyasha did!" I laughed and followed my now speeding pup to the kitchen, so I could start cooking for us both.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay!! To me, this is a great place to leave off and end with an Epilogue. I honestly can't think of much else I can add. But I want your opinions, okay? Oh! And I have VERY special plans for the epilogue, too!! Trust me, it'll be good!!  
  
Well, hope to hear from all of you soon!! Thanks!! 


	17. Epilogue!

I'm back!! Sorry it took so long, but I had to study for midterms and such. So many people wanted at least one more chapter before I closed the book, but I couldn't draw it out anymore without ruining it.  
  
Also!! One or two people figured out the secret of the puppy, and one person figured out why Kouga left in such a hurry!! *hands the lucky people copies of the first and second Inuyasha movies, as well as a plushie of their choice!*  
  
If by now you haven't figured out that I don't own them, consider getting help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue: The Pup's Story  
  
Well, that's the story, I guess. After the introduction of myself to everyone, Sesshoumaru finally got his ass in gear and started being more serious in his courtship of Kagome. Maybe it's because Kouga and Hojou stopped coming around, or maybe because after that first kiss, he knew she loved him, too. I don't know.  
  
I'm still surprised how it all happened. I remember when I met Kagome like this, and it seems like only yesterday. Staring at her from behind that damned glass wall while she walked around with some boy. He looked like a weak little human, and I decided he was NOT fit to be the mate of MY Kagome. After all, the last time I saw her, she had just helped defeat one of the most powerful creatures to exist, hanyou or youkai.  
  
And I left her.  
  
I went off with the woman I had once promised my life to, merely because I HAD promised. That, and I knew that no matter how much I loved Kagome, I would always have Kikyou in my heart, as well. I didn't want to hurt Kagome like that. When I left, I prayed to any gods that may have been there to let Kagome fall in love again. But I didn't know I'd be reincarnated and assigned to protect her and her future mate. I guess when I promised to protect her long ago, the gods decided that meant for me to keep protecting her until her death, like I did Kikyou.  
  
But I don't want to think about Kagome dying.  
  
Back to the topic at hand, or in my case, paw.  
  
I had thought that the idea of Kagome and some pathetic human was a bad idea. Then she had picked me up, held me, petted my fur and played with my ears. I practically fell in love all over again. I wanted her to be my owner, but that would make her my mother, then. I decided that if I couldn't love her like a mate, I could love her like my mother. I could live with that.  
  
Then HE arrived. The one person I had never, in a thousand years, thought would become soft enough to show interest in a female, let alone a human one. Sure, there was that little girl he had hanging around him 500 years ago, but our canine blood makes us feel like we have to protect anything that once tried to help us, especially if it's younger than us. Haven't you ever fed a stray dog, only to have him stick around? It doesn't just want more food (though that's good, too), it's the need to return the favor.  
  
I was delighted almost, since I knew who he was, and he was a dog, like myself in a way, and not holding a cat like that idiot human was. I tried to jump over to him, the pup in me wanting to play with this big dog. Also, he didn't seem to be evil now. Used to, his cold aura had driven everyone off, but now, it was almost warm, as though he was slowly warming up to people.  
  
Very slowly, if it took him 500 years.  
  
Of course, he ended up treating me as a parent would its pup, tapping my nose to tell me to stop jumping around. I relaxed some, but growled at him when he got too close to Kagome and I. He ended up getting the basic message, and growled back, saying that he wouldn't remove me from her. Finally, I lied down in Kagome's arms, being content just to be near her again.  
  
Then the smell of cats became stronger, and I watched Sesshoumaru's cold, indifferent mask appear again, making the almost-warm parent-figure look just as he had when he would fight me ages ago. That idiot human who had been talking to the cat-demon employee had come over, and draped his arm over my Kagome's shoulders possessively. The neko-youkai was also obviously moving too close to Sesshoumaru for his comfort. Last time I had seen a look that annoyed on his face, someone died.  
  
The baka ningen began to talk to Sesshoumaru, and mentioned he and my (hopefully) new mother were on a date. That was obviously the WRONG thing to say to my older brother. That glare made the fur on the back of my neck stand up. Or it could've been the youkai energy emanating so thickly from him, that I could've cut it with the claws I used to have. In any case, I could only stare as very familiar markings began to appear, and his fangs and claws both lengthened back to their old shape.  
  
The cat demoness had the right idea to back away. This human had no idea what he had just done.  
  
I nearly yelped when Kagome went to Sesshoumaru and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her for a second, and I swear his face softened before his markings faded away again. Very freaky thing for me to see, believe me. It took all my will to pretend I was asleep.  
  
Then the bastard picked me up and went to the near-drooling youkai and paid for me with that little chunk of plastic I've seen people use. Then she mentioned his fight with a stupid wolf. That got my attention. After all, I could only think of one idiot ookami youkai who would fight against Sesshoumaru. Especially if it was over Kagome, which I decided it probably was. Kouga.  
  
I decided I might like Sesshoumaru a little more after that.  
  
When he handed me back to Kagome, who was now officially my owner, and new mother, I swear I could've actually thanked him. Instead, I merely made a contented sound when he scratched behind my ears.  
  
Sesshoumaru left after that, saying he was going to find Shippou. Big shock for me, there. The runt was still causing trouble around here? Keh. He never learns, I swear. And neither does that human boy, apparently. Although I still remember how that date ended. I think the moron learned that my Kagome wasn't interested in him anymore, if she ever was.  
  
"Well, Hojou, I had better get home, I promised Souta I would help him with his Solar System project, and I don't want him to think I forgot. Sorry, and thanks for coming along with me. See you at school!!" If I could've, I would have been laughing as she ran off in the direction of her house, Hobo-boy's yells of "Kagome!" and "Call me!" being completely ignored by my new parent.  
  
When we walked in the door (well, she walked, I was carried), Souta ran over to us and immediately began asking questions, and petting me. I let myself be held, scratched, rubbed, and petted until finally I felt like my fur was going to be rubbed off of me. I got a break, though, when Kagome's mother reminded us of that school project-thing that Souta needed to have done.  
  
"But Mom, can't we do that later? I wanna play with him some more! He reminds me of Inuyasha!" Everything had stopped, I swear, and I barked at Souta in agreement. Damn right, I reminded him of Inuyasha. I WAS Inuyasha! Their mom laughed when I barked, and said that my ears reminded her of the ears I had in my past life. Gah, I remember her messing with them. Tugging and flicking them, wanting to see them move.  
  
Everyone agreed, and I ended up being named after myself. I was now known as Inuyasha.  
  
Things were great after that. Well, except for the whole gooey-paper incident. Honestly, how was I to know it wasn't food? Oh well, Kagome corrected me, and I made a note to never try that disgusting stuff ever again.  
  
I went to bed happy that night, after being petted by the whole family again, although her grandpa had said that I would terrorize Buyo. Hell yes, I would. I'd teach that fat fuzz ball not to mess with me, if he so much as looked at me. But I was getting to sleep next to my Kagome, so I was happy for now. I ended up curling against her stomach, licking her hand a couple of times before I drifted off in the best sleep I've ever had.  
  
But then she tried to leave me at the house by myself the next day. I had been training, attacking and tearing up some old fake animal while she got dressed, then she told me goodbye and went to leave. I put on my most pathetic face and crawled after her, whining. I didn't want to be left there alone! I mean, sure, her family was there, but who would save me from them?! My fur really WOULD be rubbed off, then!  
  
Finally I broke her down, and she took me with her. I was pretty shocked to see the brat all grown up, too. Him and his mate. And their children. And the children's children. And the children's children's children. You get the point, I'm sure.  
  
And I thought rabbits were bad.  
  
I barked at Shippou and ran to him, glad to see another familiar face. When he picked me up, though, the temptation to finally get my revenge for all those times he would bite my ears was too great. I bit down on that pointed ear with full plans on how I would get my vengeance, but Kagome's command for me to stop changed that. After all, I couldn't very well disobey her, could I? Plus, everyone had gone really quiet and still.  
  
My adoptive mother must have understood something I didn't, because she told them about my name and a lot of the youkai relaxed. Then Sesshoumaru showed up. I wanted to laugh and tell him the truth. I wasn't just named Inuyasha, I WAS Inuyasha! But with the attention taken off of me, I was able to try and get one more bite in before Kagome caught me.  
  
When I could smell my half-brother coming closer, though, I decided I'd go mess with him some. He picked me up away from Shippou, and I barked at the other canine until he decided to prove who was the dominant male here. I growled at him, saying I was the leader of Kagome's house (so what if I wasn't?), and that I knew what was good or bad. He came back with the usual response, saying he was the leader of his own home, and that he was older and bigger than I was. Before I could even respond, though, he said something that completely got my attention.  
  
"I'm also courting your new mother. I want her to become my mate."  
  
I stared at him in shock, my eyes wide and my growl gone. It's one thing to think that, but another to be told directly. My brother, my "I hate humans" brother, wanted to mate my full-human Kagome! He'd be my father!! How wrong is that?!  
  
Plus, if he's my father, even if it IS by adoption, then I have to accept his dominance. Damn it. I dropped my eyes and looked away, still reeling over the meaning of his mating Kagome. My thoughts were interrupted when I was scratched behind the ears by my possibly soon-to-be adopted father. His tail appeared, and he wrapped it over his shoulder as my own tail wagged in response. Traitorous bastard, that tail. But I did kind of enjoy it when he put me down on the ground and let me play with the tip of his own tail. And he has become slightly warmer around people, as long as they don't make idiots of themselves.  
  
Maybe I could put up with this asshole, so long as Kagome was around.  
  
Then she came over and hugged him. If that wasn't enough of a surprise, HE HUGGED HER BACK! I had definitely missed more in the past 500 years than I had first thought.  
  
Shippou and his family ended up breaking up the two whom I was still having trouble calling a "couple". Kagome was embarrassed at their teasing, and it showed on her face when she picked up me, moving her fingers in front of my face. I tried to catch one in my teeth, or at least lick one. Finally I succeeded, and got to chew on my captive prey for a moment before giving it an apologetic lick and releasing it. After all, I didn't want to hurt my adopted mother. My former love. I can't very well call her my love anymore, after all, although I'll always love her. And if Sesshoumaru ever hurts her in any way, he can expect me to rip that fluffy appendage right off his body.  
  
I watched him as he put his hand on her lower back, and realized that she was walking the perfect speed to keep his hand there. At first, I wanted to bite his hand until he removed it, but then I just felt jealous and kind of saddened at the fact that Sesshoumaru was getting the chance I had been too afraid to take. My loss would become his gain.  
  
Back inside, I was taken from my thoughts by Kagome's soft touch on my ears, stroking softly to calm me down and put me to sleep. She tried to put me on a blanket that reeked of kitsune, so I whimpered as soon as she started to move away, my legs kicking a little bit. The result? Being carried around by her, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, and his mate, Kohana, I think they called her. I actually found myself wanting to spend time with Sesshoumaru, wanting to see how much he's changed and find out what he's like now. Plus, a dog is much more welcome to my poor nose than a fox.  
  
I was wrapped up in Sesshoumaru's tail by the time the party was over. I had never been allowed to even pet my former half-brother's tail when I was a pup in my last life, so I enjoyed it while I could. When Kagome coaxed me from my spot, I noticed her petting the full-demon's fluffy tail as well. Nice to see I'm not the only one who was interested in how it felt.  
  
When she declared her intentions to walk home, I began to wish she could hear me, just so I could tell her how idiotic that idea was. Sure, I could defeat a hundred humans in my old form, but now, I had a hard enough job against one! She told Sesshoumaru that I would protect her, and I barked my agreement, though I figured if he intended to make her his mate, then he had better care about her safety.  
  
His concern was proven when he ended up walking with her back towards her home, so I let myself relax some while she played with my ears and rubbed my belly. When she stopped petting me to wrap an arm around Sesshoumaru, his own arm resting on her shoulders, I only let them have a moment before demanding attention again. What can I say? Being a pup again, with a mother like Kagome, it's expected for me to be this spoiled.  
  
Before we could even go up the stairs to our new home, though, Kagome had to stop and make a wish on a star. I thought it was kind of childish, and I could tell Sesshoumaru was amused at how she was acting. But I made my own wish. I wished for Kagome to be happy, and to accept the love given to her by the living, and stop wishing for the love of the dead, as I was never able to.  
  
I barked at my mother in question, wondering if she was done yet, and she ended up blushing again. What is it with her and blushing?  
  
Then the bastard kissed her.  
  
He kissed her!! MY Kagome!! Well, I mean, MY Mother!! Gah, I can't win. I mean, sure it was on the cheek and forehead, showing he cared for and respected her, but STILL! She must have felt me getting ready to growl at him, because she started to scratch me behind the ears, distracting me while they talked. Until I heard my name, that is.  
  
Kagome was talking about how I would keep her from leaving in my past life. If only she knew that I didn't want her to leave because I missed her. Her smile, her laugh, her kindness. Her warmth that Kikyou never really had. I never wanted her to leave, but in the end, I'm the one who ended up leaving her...  
  
When she started to rub on my belly, I could hear her sad voice mention myself and Kikyou... She was right, I wouldn't go after her if she had seen Kikyou and I together. I felt guilty. With Kikyou, I felt like I was betraying Kagome, as the dead miko had tried to kill the time-traveler before, but when I was with Kagome, I felt as though I was betraying Kikyou because I was happy, while she was not.  
  
I was glad to hear that my memory was hurting Kagome less, but her guilt over it made me wish I could do something to help make her feel better. I almost welcomed Sesshoumaru's assistance, if it wasn't for the fact that he kissed her AGAIN! And she kissed him back!! Now I knew how Kagome felt when she saw Kikyou and I kiss that one time. I finally had to look away when I saw tongues being used. There's only so much I can handle.  
  
Finally, after what felt like forever, we were flying through the air, courtesy of my half-brother/future adoptive father, landing in front of the door to the house so Sesshoumaru could kiss her again before petting me and telling me to keep her safe.  
  
When she put me down inside, I did my job and searched the house for demons or bandits that might want to hurt my new mother, and finally finished my rounds as everyone was being sent out of the living room. Souta immediately grabbed me and started playing with me, giving me a chance to work off some extra energy I had after all that resting during and after the party.  
  
Kagome came and got me a little while later, taking me outside to play in the grass while she went to the God Tree. I glared at it for a minute, still able to catch the faintest scent of fire-rat fur and myself from around that tree. For fifty years I had been sealed to that thing, and in the end, that was where I chose to hide a few items for Kagome to find later.  
  
But when my new mother spoke my name, I looked over to her, only to see her standing with her hand on the kanji for my name. I crawled over to her, and listened as she told me goodbye, and how she'd always love me, but not spend her life mourning. If I could, I'd have smiled.  
  
I nudged her ankle with my head, gaining her attention, which was rewarded with a lift up into her arms, where I gained enough of a balance to lick at her cheek. She showed me my name carved into the tree, sounding out each symbol for me. I barked at her in appreciation and licked her cheek again before she set me down and walked back towards the house. I started to follow her, but a familiar scent caught my attention. With a couple of sniffs around the base of the tree, I could tell that the items I hid for her were still there, as well as some things that must have reeked with Miroku and Sango's scents, if I could smell them from where I stood.  
  
A sharp whistle and the mention of food, though, had me running back to Kagome's side, and I didn't think of the smells for the rest of the night.  
  
When Souta walked into Kagome's room the next morning, I could smell the youkai on him. Kouga had arrived. I began to bark excitedly, wanting to go see how much damage Sesshoumaru had gotten to inflict on the wimpy wolf. As Kagome was running around getting dressed, I got my chance. I tore off into the living room, and found a familiar ookami prince standing there, arms crossed in that damned arrogant way of his.  
  
He spun around when I barked at him, asking what the hell he was doing here. Idiot wolf didn't catch my scent yet? I knew he was thickheaded, but please. Shippou could smell me, even with his fox nose!  
  
After that, it became the battle of the canines. Dog vs. Wolf. I got a good laugh when I told Kouga that Sesshoumaru and Kagome had kissed the night before, and that the inu-youkai was planning on making Kagome his mate, and was obviously doing a very good job of convincing her. He growled that I was lying, which really pissed me off. I barked back that I was not, and that Sesshoumaru was the one who had bought me for my new mother. Now he leaned down, getting in my face, and growled on and on about how I was a lying little mutt-face. I barked back at him, calling him a yaseokami like I once did.  
  
Before the idiot could respond, Kagome herself appeared on the scene. Immediately, I ran over to her and pawed at her ankles, asking to be picked up. I watched as Kouga turned an icy blue glare at me, which I returned until my mother cleared her throat, getting our attention on her again.  
  
I listened in satisfaction as Kagome told off the stupid bastard, getting annoyed when he returned to his smooth-talking self after she forgave him. I swear, she's too nice. The moment he grabbed her hand, though, I had enough. I snapped at him, snorting at the "Dog-face" comment. I'd like to hear him say that to my half-br- I mean, my future adoptive father's face! No one told off a Taiyoukai and lived! Well, except me, but that's because Sesshoumaru couldn't kill me. I was too damn good for him.  
  
Kouga growled at me, baring his fangs, telling me to back off and shut up, and I returned the sound, answering that he wasn't going to be my father, so I didn't have to listen to him. His focus was drawn away from me, though, when Kagome mentioned my name. When he asked about it, I barked out a "HA!" at him, silently adding "I told you so" to the message.  
  
"Yeah, Sesshoumaru bought him for me the other day..." I watched the wolf's face as Kagome continued, and noticed the realization hit him. About damn time. He glanced down at me, and I puffed up in pride, glaring at him and nodding slightly. He now had his proof that I had been telling him the truth earlier. His face darkened slightly, and his eyes became shadowed. I knew that look. I had seen it too many times on myself. He had given up, and accepted his fate.  
  
He left quickly after that, which obviously confused Kagome. I gave her a lick on the cheek in reassurance. She put me down and asked if I wanted breakfast. Then she mentioned Ramen. I was already in the kitchen by the time she caught up with me. I wanted a whole bowl to myself, but ended up only getting a few noodles, and a couple gulps of broth. At first, I had whimpered, wanting more, but she told me that too much Ramen wasn't good for a puppy. Damn, I hate being a pup.  
  
Over the next few weeks, I began to get used to the food they forced me to eat, although Souta and sometimes even Kagome or her mother would sneak me some table scraps. Did I mention her mother's a good cook? Well, she is.  
  
Also, I saw Sesshoumaru more often, and less of Hobo-boy and the wimpy wolf. Sure, Kouga still came around, but he ended up telling Kagome that he had accepted that she didn't love him like he loved her, and that though he'd always care for her, he wouldn't stand in the way of her happiness. That had to be the smartest thing he's ever done. Especially since he was standing in front of the infamous Taiyoukai when he said it. And the human? Well, after seeing Kagome on a date with Sesshoumaru, he had gotten the point. I had gotten the wonderful luck of hearing that conversation, too, since he had come by the shrine to tell her of his realization. It was really almost too bad she forgave him, since I had been almost ready to relieve myself on those nice shoes of his.  
  
The big surprise came a month or so after this confrontation. Sesshoumaru called the house, but talked to Kagome's mother, rather than Kagome herself. I had been chewing on a new bone that Souta had bought for me when the boy answered the phone, saying "Hi Sesshoumaru!" before calling for Mrs. Higurashi. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I swear I haven't seen the woman this happy since the first time she played with my ears after Sesshoumaru bought me, almost three months before.  
  
A week later, Kagome came back from her date with Sesshoumaru crying, but with a large smile on her face. I left mine and Souta's game of tug-of-war so I could find out what happened, only to find Kagome and her mother hugging each other, crying happily while Sesshoumaru just stood nearby, his hands clasped behind his back while he looked on, a true smile on his face. If I could have, I might have died from shock then.  
  
I think I almost did when I saw the diamond engagement ring on Kagome's left hand.  
  
Using my nice little dog-ears, which I am happy to report still hear better than humans', I listened to the whole story as Kagome told her mother that night.  
  
"After dinner at Kouga's restaurant again, by the way, I saw Ayame there. She told me she had finished another decade of training, and had come for Kouga's approval. I swear, they're made for each other, they're both so persistent. Anyway, afterwards, he took me to the park, and told me that he had already gotten your permission to say what he wanted to say." Her mother nodded, and I could feel my eyes trying to widen as they would have done if possible. "I nearly fainted when he told me he cared for me like no one else before! I asked how he cared for me, and he told me that he wanted to spend his life with me, and me alone. And when I asked if that meant he loved me, he just smiled and kissed me, he's such a good kisser, Momma, and gave me this ring. He said he had to ask Shippou to make sure he had permission from him, and he had found out all the details of a human "mating ceremony" as he put it, so he could do the right thing for me. It was so sweet!!!!"  
  
I spent the rest of the night listening to Kagome tell her mother and I about everything, letting her play with my ears and tail as I heard about how much Sesshoumaru changes when it's just the two of them together. She claimed that he seemed more open, and less cold and indifferent then.  
  
The next time he came over, though, I made sure to give him a piece of my mind.  
  
"You're my father now, aren't you?" I barked at him, watching as he smirked at me.  
  
"I will be soon. We still have to perform the marriage before I can be considered that." He seemed to drift off for a moment, and the urge to ask became too strong.  
  
"Are you going to ask her to perform the youkai mating ceremony as well?" Sesshoumaru's head snapped around to look at me with a shocked look on his face, one of the only times I've seen such a display of emotion from him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I merely sat down, lifting my chin up proudly. His eyes narrowed, and he kneeled down in front of me. "You're not just named that, are you? You ARE my half-brother. Am I correct?"  
  
"Took you long enough. But it looks like you can't really call me that anymore, can you, FATHER?" He smirked again.  
  
"Well, well, it seems we are both correct. You were my half-brother, but apparently, you were reincarnated as an actual pup, and just happened to be adopted by your former companion, who has agreed to be my mate. This really is too ironic." I snorted. So he thought he had it all figured, out, huh?  
  
"Actually, I was assigned to protect Kagome, and would have found a way to her one way or another. But I do thank you for buying me for her. Too bad you missed all the fun, what with Kouga learning about Kagome loving you, and Hojou getting to hear that Kagome wasn't interested in him." My future father smiled at me, and scratched behind my ears.  
  
"I expect to hear it from you soon, pup. That sounds to be an interesting story." I nodded at him, then made a realization.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, you can't talk bad about us half-demons anymore, can you? After all, if you and Kagome have your own pup, it'll be a hanyou as well, won't it?" He tilted his head in agreement before looking at me curiously.  
  
"Kagome doesn't know about you yet, does she?"  
  
"No! And I don't want her to know. After all, she's just moving on in her life. I don't want her to get back to focusing on me when she should be happy with you. Besides, even if I wanted to, and I don't, she's my mother, after all, I know I would never have a chance with her again. I don't deserve one. I just want her to be happy. So if you break her heart, I'll rip your throat out while you sleep!"  
  
Sesshoumaru just chuckled and tweaked one of my ears. "Like you could, pup."  
  
Less than a year later, they were married. Sesshoumaru did ask her to perform the mating ceremony with him, including the part where blood was exchanged, making them closer than any words of love ever could. Her senses soon became more sensitive, and he seemed to know her feelings better. Of course, the blood link also lengthened her lifespan, which made me one happy pup. Although, I could no longer be called a pup once their own child was born 2 months before their first anniversary.  
  
I had been allowed to live with them in Sesshoumaru's home, although I stopped sleeping in the same bed as Kagome, since she usually slept in the same bed as him, and my poor ears didn't need to hear them in the middle of the night, doing what married couples do. My room was actually used as the nursery as well, once their puppy was born. Kagome had ended up on the youkai floor of the hospital, which humans rarely had access to. I hadn't been with her while she was giving birth, but when they returned that night with a white ball of fluff, I had gotten the story from the two as I made myself known to my new charge.  
  
My adopted brother was welcomed by the kitsune family as well, and Shippou ended up finding out who I really was, thanks to Sesshoumaru.  
  
It was also my father who came to me after the birth of his own flesh and blood pup, asking me to help him raise the child. I had been shocked at first, asking why he wanted MY help. He just smirked at me, and petted my back before answering that I had been right, his son was a hanyou. And no one knew what being an inu-hanyou was like, better than me.  
  
The moment I agreed, though, I asked if we could go back to the shrine for something. He hadn't understood until after we arrived, and I sniffed around the base of the God Tree again. A grown dog now, I was easily able to find where the items were buried, and began my digging. Sesshoumaru offered to help, but I told him he'd only get in my way. So he took my brother into the house to see his grandmother, uncle, and great- grandfather. I was honestly worried the old man might slap some of those blasted ofudas on the pup, but he seemed to have calmed down since his granddaughter's marriage to a youkai.  
  
When Sesshoumaru returned, he was greeted with the sight of a familiar rusty sword in it's black sheath, a beaded necklace with fangs on it that was far too familiar for my tastes, a set of fire-rat clothes, and an old bow an arrow. Among those items, there was a familiar face mask and set of youkai exterminator armor, as well as a purple glove and blue rosary beads that I recognized as Miroku's seal for his kazaana.  
  
We took the gifts home with us, causing Kagome to burst into tears at the sight of them. When she was finally calmed down, she looked through them, gasping and saying that wrapped in the cloth of Miroku's glove was a letter to her. I looked up from my training session with the pup, and Sesshoumaru asked for her to read it aloud. I gave him a grateful bark, knowing that he had asked for my benefit as well as his own curiosity.  
  
"Dear Kagome,  
  
It has been a week since you were taken from us. Shippou still cries for you, as does Sango. We know you would not have us mourn for you, but you have become part of the unusual family our group had formed. As Shippou once said, you were our heart. I was the mind, Inuyasha was the determination and strength, Sango was our courage, and Shippou was the laughter, but you, Kagome, you were our heart.  
  
This letter, however, is meant to tell you of our findings as well as our feelings. So perhaps I should explain what happened after you disappeared.  
  
We were all still distraught, but managed to make our way to Kaede's village to recover. Before we left, though, we saw that, on the spot where Inuyasha had last been seen, his sword, clothing, and rosary had appeared. We could only decide that they had been left for you, Kagome, so we began to talk about what we could each give to you. Shippou told us he would survive to your time, and so didn't need to add anything, but Sango has included a set of demon slayer armor she made for you, using one of your odd outfits we had found in Kaede's hut. She said you had left it there just in case the one you were wearing was ruined or dirty when you wanted to go home.  
  
I have included my seal for the wind tunnel, which you helped remove from my line and myself. I thank you, Kagome. You have helped us all in more ways than you could ever know. We all thank you, miko from the future. We can only hope you find this where we hide it. Kaede has told us that Inuyasha took a bow and a set of arrows from her once, and she had found a patch of freshly-dug earth under the God Tree. She said she thinks he buried it in hopes you would find it in your time, as your name had been carved into the wood of the bow.  
  
We are leaving to bury these now. Shippou has asked to finish off your candy in your honor, so don't forget to have him thank you for it. We all love you, Kagome, and hope you lead a happy life full of love, as you deserve.  
  
Sincerely, Your friend and favorite houshi, Miroku"  
  
I picked the pup up and placed him in our mother's lap as she cried and hugged her mate, getting a hug of my own from her, and a good scratch behind the ears from the man who had once been my enemy.  
  
All in all, I'd say we were one happy family.  
  
~*~ Four years later ~*~  
  
"No, not like that!" I barked at my younger brother. He sighed and raised his tiny claws up into the air, preparing to try again at the Sankontessou (Iron Reaver Soul Stealer). A happy giggle drew my attention away from him and towards my baby sister, who was toddling toward us, her arms outstretched for a hug. I let her embrace my neck and shoulders before licking her cheek, and turning back to the older of the two, who had his father's hair color, unlike his sister.  
  
"Can I take a break, Inu? I'm tired of practicing." If I could have sighed, I would have. Some half-demon he was turning out to be. Actually, he reminded me of myself as a child. I hadn't wanted to learn to fight until I ended up having to in order to survive.  
  
"Yeah, can you tell us the story again??" Our sister asked, looking at me hopefully. I barked in agreement, getting a pair of happy cheers in return. They both plopped onto the ground, their ears perked towards me as I began their favorite story once again.  
  
"Over 600 years ago, a powerful dog demon ruled the Western Lands with his mate and son. One day, though, his mate died in battle, her unborn child dying with her. The demon mourned the loss of them both, but knew he needed another heir, in case something happened to his son. So, he mated with another and had a son by her. Unfortunately, she was a human, and her son was a half-demon, which caused them to become outcasts from both humans and demons. Then the father died, followed closely by the human mother. The two brothers, who were named Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, could never get along, and Inuyasha left in order to find a jewel called the Shikon no Tama, so that he could become a full demon, and finally be accepted by his only living family left.  
  
But the jewel was guarded by a powerful miko named Kikyou. They ended up falling in love, and he agreed to become a human for her, only to be tricked by another half-demon named Naraku into attacking her village, as she was tricked into attacking and sealing him to a tree. But Kikyou ended up dying from the wound given to her by Naraku, taking the jewel with her into the next world. 500 years later, a girl named Kagome was pulled into the Bone Eater's Well by a demon, and she was taken to the past, 50 years after Inuyasha was sealed away, and Kikyou's death. She was Kikyou's reincarnation, and had the jewel inside of her body, but it was ripped out by the same demon who had pulled her into the past. In the end, Kagome awoke and freed Inuyasha, but put a rosary on him in order to keep him from attacking her. Then she shattered the Shikon no Tama, and the two had to work together in order to put the jewel together again before any other demons could use it for their own evil purposes..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End!  
  
I hope you liked this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!! I honestly am saddened to have finished this fic, but I see it as an opportunity to get back to work on some of my other fics. I can only hope that you like my future stories as much as this one!  
  
Thank you for reading and reviewing this story as much as you have, I really couldn't have done it without all of you!!  
  
Thanks again, and Ja ne,  
  
Kai  
  
P.S. Btw, this chapter was 13 pages long... wow, huh? 


	18. Thanks!

Hi there everyone!!  
  
Well, the voting's been closed, but I hadn't gotten a chance to put in the final count yet.  
  
In any case, I'm VERY thankful for everyone who voted for me, either as Best Romance/Fluff Sess/Kag fic, or as Best Overall Sess/Kag fic. Sadly, no I didn't win. But I'm still VERY grateful!! I'm just glad someone liked it well enough to actually NOMINATE me, and that others actually voted! Thank you very very much!!  
  
Thanks again for reading and voting! I hope you liked this fic!  
  
Kai 


End file.
